Amor do Passado
by Bloon
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO — Os deuses estavam se divertindo com a capitão da Força Aérea Americana, Isabella Swan, e com o centurião, Edward Antonius Cullen.
1. Prólogo

_Os deuses estavam se divertindo..._

Isabella Swan, capitão* da Força Aérea americana, deu um suspiro de alívio. Surpreendida por uma forte tempestade, conseguira fazer um pouso forçado com seu avião em pleno deserto, no Oriente Médio.

Uma fantástica visão assombrou o centurião Edward Antonius Cullen. Em meio à tempestade, uma mulher desceu do céu! Ela era linda, e Edward só teve um pensamento: torná-la sua escrava.

Isabella achou que estava delirando, ao ser aprisionada por um antigo guerreiro romano em pleno século XX. Mas quando o fascinante Edward a tomou em seus braços, ela desejou que aquela alucinação, durasse para sempre...

* * *

 _*Para aqueles que não sabem existe na língua portuguesa a forma feminina capitã. No entanto, as Forças Armadas resolveram não adotá-las, preferindo empregar o nome do posto tanto para os homens como para as mulheres (até porque alguns ficariam estranhos, como 'a tenenta', e outros nem feminino teriam, como 'major' e 'cabo'), a única diferenciação fica sendo o artigo._

* * *

 **Hey gente!**

 **Sou usuária do site já tem um tempinho e estou gostando. Percebi que é liberado as adaptações de livros e resolvi voltar com essa atividade, que estava parada, pois no outro site no qual publicava as adaptações, ficou proibido esse tipo de postagem.**

 **Trouxe para vocês uma história curta, mas muito envolvente e espero que vocês gostem e comentem. Como já sabe é uma adaptação, então a história não pertence a mim e nem os personagens da Saga Crepúsculo. Ao final da postagem completa da fic, colocarei o nome do livro e da autora.** **Hoje estarei colocando o prólogo e amanhã na parte da tarde disponibilizarei o primeiro capítulo.**

 **Boa leitura, Bloon.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

A capitão Isabella Swan sabia que voar era uma atividade perigosa. Cada vez que acelerava o jato da força aérea pela pista e o lançava para o céu, aceitava o fato de que um dia não seria capaz de pousá-lo a salvo. Só não se conformava que seria hoje.

— Parece que o tempo melhora logo na fronteira com a Arábia Saudita! — gritou o copiloto, em meio aos trovões e estalos de eletricidade estática em seus fones de ouvido.

— Nós não conseguiremos alcançá-la! — berrou Isabella, em resposta. Ela lutava com a direção enquanto o vento chicoteava seu C-21. O pequeno jato para seis passageiros que a força aérea utilizava para transportar cargas e também pessoas, dava solavancos. — Nós precisamos tentar dar a volta!

— Ótimo! Só não nos desvie muito da rota. Eu não tenho a intenção de me perder em território iraquiano. A população de lá têm andado meio desconfiada desde a Guerra no Golfo.

Isabella olhou para o tenente com a expressão marota.

— Nada de brincadeiras. Eu ouvi dizer que um dos nossos F-15 foi pego por um radar a semana passada e...

As feições dela tornaram-se sérias assim que uma rajada de vento jogou a aeronave para o lado. Respirando fundo, Isabella procurou nivelar o avião.

Não havia nenhuma indicação de tempestade na rota de voo no instante da decolagem, uma hora atrás. Após livrar-se dos congressistas que compareceram para verem e serem vistos com as forças pacifistas das Nações Unidas, Isabella pretendia passar rapidamente por Ramstein, a base na Alemanha. As únicas cargas da aeronave eram algumas caixas com equipamentos de comunicação, enviados de volta para reparos de emergência. Mas, quinze minutos após terem saído da Arábia Saudita, uma daquelas monstruosas tempestades do deserto, das quais tanto escutara e nunca esperava vivenciar, os atacou de súbito.

Isabella recuou quando um relâmpago surgiu das nuvens negras, jogando a aeronave na direção da terra. Ela procurava pilotar o jato para leste, mantendo a ponta a favor do vento. Jacob ajustou os fones de ouvido e tentou mais uma vez entrar em contato com a base terrestre, mas a turbulência não permitiu.

Só quando os ventos se acalmaram e Isabella pensou que o pior acabara, um novo flash de luz iluminou o céu. Uma claridade intensa inundou a cabina. Mantendo uma das mãos na direção, cobriu os olhos com a outra. Jacob gritou quando a estática ecoou em seus fones de ouvido num ruído tão penetrante que podia ser escutado até mesmo em meio aos fortes trovões.

A intensidade da luz jogou a aeronave para o lado. Parecia um pássaro desnorteado pelos céus. A cabeça de Isabella, protegida apenas pela boina e pelos longos cabelos cacheados presos num coque, bateu contra a janela. Desesperada, engoliu as lágrimas de pânico, à medida que ia ficando inconsciente. Por alguns instantes, a escuridão tomou conta dela e sua mente passeou livremente.

Aos poucos, o alvoroço da tempestade a trouxe de volta. Como se estivesse observando de uma longa distância, viu suas mãos pálidas agarrando o volante. Lutando contra a dor crescente na cabeça, Isabella procurou concentrar-se nos controles.

— Jacob! — berrou ela. — Ajude-me a estabilizar o avião. Não estou conseguindo controlá-lo.

Isabella usava todas as forças que tinha, lutando contra a torrencial tempestade. Mantendo os olhos bem abertos para enxergar em meio à escuridão, ela virou-se e avistou Jacob recostado no assento. Sangue escorria de sua orelha.

O pânico tomou conta de Isabella. Teria de lutar com as forças malévolas sozinha. Usando toda sua energia, começou a combater a pressurização. Com o sistema elétrico avariado, ela precisaria colocar em prática seu treinamento e deixar o instinto tomar conta do resto. Firmando os pés contra os pedais, apertou a direção. Só que o jato continuava a espiralar para baixo.

Ofegando contra o medo crescente no peito, Isabella procurou manter-se o mais calma possível. Suas pernas estavam rígidas. Os músculos em seus braços doíam. Controlando o pavor que latejava nas veias, ela executou cada procedimento de emergência que aprendera. Só que o avião ainda continuava a cair.

Certa de que o jato se chocaria com a terra a qualquer momento, Isabella continuava a despender todas as forças, no intuito de evitar o pior. Sua consciência lhe dizia que não havia mais saída, que não conseguiria evitar o mergulho suicida. Contudo, o instinto de aviador não permitia que se entregasse. Com a energia restante, puxou a direção com intensidade.

Imperceptível a princípio, porém mais significante em seguida, a rotação desenfreada começou a diminuir. Com um grito de alívio, Isabella empurrou o volante. A pequena aeronave respondeu, levantando-se um pouco. Continuando o movimento cheia de determinação, ela percebeu que seus comandos eram obedecidos. Sem nenhum instrumento para guiá-la, Isabella não fazia a menor ideia para onde o levava. Olhou desesperada para fora, à procura de uma luz, de algum sinal no horizonte.

Achou ter visto um pequeno clarão à direita, no meio da escuridão. Prendendo a respiração, ela ensaiou uma manobra de pouso. O avião tremeu, mas respondeu. Isabella soltou o ar, aliviada. Parecia que estava ali há horas, mas apenas alguns minutos haviam passado. De repente, como o arremesso de uma flecha, a pequena aeronave saiu do escuro nevoeiro, deparando-se com a luz do sol.

Isabella engasgou aterrorizada. As areias do deserto estavam há menos de duzentos pés do jato. Mais alguns instantes naqueles movimentos infindáveis e não sobraria ninguém para contar história. Engolindo a seco, procurou apenas algum sinal de civilização, um aeroporto onde pudesse pousar. Todavia, só areia, dunas e uma estreita estrada enchiam sua visão.

Ela não sabia ao certo a proporção dos danos cau¬sados no avião, mas devia pousar e rápido, antes que explodisse no ar. A estrada serviria de pista de pouso de emergência. Com mãos e pés tesos, preparou-se para frear. A aeronave estremeceu quando Isabella acionou o trem de pouso. Diminuindo a velocidade, baixou o jato aos poucos, até as rodas tocarem no chão. Rezou para que nenhum caminhão ou ônibus de excursão se interpusesse na frente.

As rodas chocaram-se fortemente contra a estrada e Isabella fez o máximo para manter o avião em linha reta. Seus olhos descrentes avistaram o que pareciam ser pedras bem abaixo da ponta do jato. Pedras! Com tantos lugares no mundo para pousar, ela tinha que escolher justo uma estrada de pedras, com certeza provinda do último milênio. Isso pelo menos explicava a falta de trânsito, imaginou ela enquanto esforçava-se para controlar a aeronave.

Uma das rodas caiu numa cratera. O avião propendeu para o lado e o medo tomou conta de Isabella no instante em que a asa direita foi arremessada. O jato percorreu mais alguns metros da pista, terminando por chocar-se com algumas pedras mais altas. Areia voou em todas as direções, obscurecendo a visão dela. O sangue latejava com fúria em sua cabeça. Assim que encontrou o volante, agarrou-o com toda força. Depois de momentos intermináveis, as rodas da aeronave se enterraram na areia macia.

Descansando a cabeça entre as mãos que ainda seguravam a direção, Isabella queria respirar fundo, aliviada.

Ao invés disso, procurou inspirar e expirar com calma, esperando que o sangue parasse de latejar em seus ouvidos. O som do avião batendo contra as pedras e depois firmando-se na areia penetrava-lhe a consciência, dizendo que precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível. E levar o inconsciente Jacob junto. O combustível ou a parte elétrica danificada poderiam causar uma explosão a qualquer instante.

Os anos de treino contribuíram muito para uma situação de emergência. Isabella soltou o cinto de segurança e saiu do assento. O sangue não parava de escorrer da orelha de seu copiloto, mas ele ainda tinha pulsação. Pegou nos braços de Jacob e tentou puxá-lo. Quando se certificasse que o jato não explodiria, voltaria para verificar os danos e pegar o equipamento de sobrevivência. Talvez precisassem esperar horas ou até dias antes que alguém viesse resgatá-los. Para uma pessoa alta e esguia, o sujeito era bastante pesado.

Abrindo a porta, Isabella pulou, firmando os pés na areia. Ergueu os braços para apoiar o corpo inerte de Jacob, do modo que aprendera na escola de sobrevivência. Dessa maneira, as pessoas poderiam carregar cargas mais pesadas do que si próprias. Contudo, ela sentiu-se afundando nas areias do deserto. Quando, e se, voltassem para Ramstein, conversaria com o tenente Mike Newton sobre uma dieta balanceada.

Isabella tentou suavizar o peso em seus ombros com delicadeza. O solo, macio e sugador, e ainda por cima o peso morto eram demais para ela. Suas pernas não aguentaram, levando-a ao chão. Jacob caiu por cima, acertando-a no estômago com o joelho e fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Deitada sob seu copiloto, Isabella não conseguia se mexer. Seus braços tremiam, devido ao grande esforço para removê-lo de dentro da aeronave. As areias escaldantes entravam-lhe pelas costas, ao tentar retirar o homem de cima de seu corpo.

Porém, o movimento apenas os afundou mais. Com um grito exasperado, forçou-se a relaxar os músculos trêmulos. Por um instante, Isabella sentiu-se tentada a ficar deitada, imóvel, enquanto o medo e o resto de adrenalina sumiam. Mas, de repente, como se estivesse acordando com a dor, o corpo de Jacob se contorceu. Ela procurou movê-lo.

Sobre o ombro dele, Isabella avistou o sol brilhando no horizonte, sem qualquer evidência de tempestade. Fechando os olhos devido à claridade, preparou-se para empurrá-lo. Pontos vermelhos dançavam sob suas pálpebras. De súbito, ela sentiu uma sombra fria que bloqueava-lhe a luz. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com uma silhueta delineada contra o sol.

Sua primeira reação foi de alívio, um abençoado alívio.

— Venha cá! — gritou ela. — Eu preciso de ajuda!

Como a figura à sua frente não se moveu, muito menos falou, o consolo de Isabella transformou-se em cautela. Com os olhos apertados, procurou decifrar as feições do sujeito. Viu um rosto magro e bronzeado. O longo pedaço de tecido que pendia de seus ombros, levaram-na a acreditar que se tratava de um membro de alguma tribo usando um grande manto de lã.

O pensamento não a tranquilizou. Durante os meses em que voara pela Arábia Saudita, tinha escutado inúmeras histórias dos ferozes beduínos que perambulavam pela península árabe. Eles não eram conhecidos pela hospitalidade para com estranhos, ainda mais depois da Guerra no Golfo ter destruído suas tribos. Lembrando-se da pistola que tinha dentro da cabina, Isabella emitiu um gemido. Só que o homem era a única ajuda no momento.

— Por favor! — berrou ela, com a garganta seca e irritada. — Meu amigo está ferido. Ajude-me a levantá-lo.

Isabella colocou as mãos nos ombros de Jacob, querendo demonstrar o quanto era pesado.

Ele nem se mexeu.

Isabella afastou o nervosismo e tentou mais uma vez.

— Por favor, eu preciso de auxílio.

Erguendo os quadris, ela tentou sair de baixo do peso esmagador.

Finalmente, o indivíduo se moveu. Aproximando-se, ele ergueu Jacob com um movimento simples, deitando-o de costas ao lado de Isabella.

Respirou fundo pela primeira vez desde que a tempestade os atingira. Ainda trêmula, ela permaneceu deitada na areia. Mas, quando o estranho deu um passo em sua direção; Isabella afastou-se e colocou-se em pé.

— Obrigada. Eu estou bem.

Ele cruzou os braços e sujeitou-a a um minucioso exame.

Isabella tirou os cabelos desarrumados dos olhos com mãos trêmulas e retribuiu o olhar de apreço. Ele tinha um belo rosto, admitiu ela para si mesma. Um rosto anguloso, terminando num queixo quadrado e determinado. Parecia que havia levado um soco há poucos dias no nariz.

Do pescoço para cima, parecia exatamente o que Isabella mais temia, um terrível lutador do deserto. O resto, contudo, não conseguia comparar com nada que já vira, pelo menos do lado de fora de um museu.

Ele vestia uma capa vermelha. Vermelha? Aqui, no deserto? Sob a vestimenta, havia uma armadura. A superfície desta brilhava com os raios solares. E em baixo...

Isabella piscou. Sob a armadura, ele usava uma curta túnica branca que ia até a metade do fêmur. Depois de quatro anos na força aérea, já vira diversas coxas masculinas, mas nenhuma tão bronzeada e musculosa. A visão passeava por sua cabeça. Em outras circunstâncias ela aproveitaria a imagem, mas agora estava muito trêmula.

Concentrando o pensamento nas instruções que recebera ao começar a voar no Oriente Médio, procurou lembrar-se daquelas sobre as tribos do deserto. Com tantas pessoas tão diferentes em todo o mundo, ficava difícil recordar-se das características individuais. Esforçando-se ao máximo, não relembrou de qualquer menção sobre indivíduos altos, com a pele dourada, cabelos também dourado ondulados que usavam túnicas brancas e capas vermelhas e... Seus olhos se arregalaram. Espadas! Seria realmente uma espada o objeto pendurado na cintura dele? Isabella deu um passo para trás.

— Qui es? A qua venis? " _Quem é você? De onde você vem?"_

Isabella desviou o olhar da comprida arma letal.

— Sinto muito, mas eu não entendo.

Ele olhou para o avião, depois para Isabella. As negras sobrancelhas se arquearam, salientando o nariz aquilino.

— Ubi equi sunt? " _Onde estão os cavalos?"_

Meneando a cabeça, Isabella procurou familiarizar-se com a língua. A palavra equi trouxe-lhe à lembrança dos dias de colégio, onde tivera aulas de latim. Equi, equine. Algo a ver com cavalos, pensou ela. Acalmou-se um pouco. Talvez ele estivesse falando um dialeto do italiano. Sabia que as forças europeias tinham entalhado no Oriente Médio suas próprias esferas de influência no século passado. Talvez esta tribo habitasse terras que antigamente teriam sido parte do império colonial italiano. O sujeito devia estar oferecendo os animais para transportá-los até a cidade ou vila mais próximos.

— Sim, equi. Traga equi.

Baseando-se na expressão dele, ela achou que a resposta não fora satisfatória. O olhar ameaçador em seu rosto dourado a deixou nervosa. Com o físico forte, o homem não era bem o tipo que Isabella gostaria de encontrar pela frente. Ele era musculoso e tinha quase um palmo a mais do que seu um metro e setenta.

Agora, passado o susto inicial, suas pernas começavam a parar de tremer e ela sentiu-se apta a enfrentá-lo. Se fosse o caso. Mas Isabella torcia para que não houvesse necessidade.

Sorrindo, ela tentou mais uma vez.

— Equi. Cavalos.

As sobrancelhas dele se franziram ainda mais.

Qual era o problema dele? Isabella acenou com uma das mãos.

— Vamos. Você sabe, arrivederci. (A _deus)_

Desejando ter se matriculado em alguns cursos de língua ao longo de sua especialização em engenharia, Isabella fez um sinal de caminhar com os dedos.

— Para a cidade. Villa. Urbana.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

Irritada, Isabella colocou as mãos na cintura, requebrando de leve os quadris.

O cenho do homem desapareceu e, incrivelmente, ele sorriu. As feições fortes e angulosas de seu rosto suavizaram.

A boca de Isabella abriu-se de repente, indicando todo seu espanto. Viu um sorriso tão másculo e tão diferente dos petulantes e autoconfiantes estampados nos rostos dos pilotos com quem já se relacionara que, por um momento, esqueceu-se do avião atolado no deserto e da areia nas costas.

Quando ele falou de novo, com uma voz macia, Isabella tentou concentrar-se nas faculdades mentais. Desta vez, porém, não entendeu nada. Ela balançou a cabeça e o sorriso do estranho sumiu.

Dando um passo para a frente, ele tentou agarrar o braço de Isabella, que afastou-se depressa. De jeito nenhum deixaria este brutamontes encostar-lhe um só dedo.

— Vá com calma, marmanjo. Veja bem, eu sou americana. Faço parte da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos da América. — Ela apontou para a pequena bandeira de seu país, costurada no braço esquerdo do macacão verde. — Americanos. Amigos. Amis. Camaradas.

Ele soltou uma inconfundível ordem. Isabella estava na aeronáutica tempo o suficiente para distinguir uma quando a escutava. Mas, apesar de não compreender as palavras, não tinha a menor intenção de seguir qualquer instrução que o indivíduo assustador determinasse. Não até que eles chegassem a um entendimento. Ela meneou a cabeça com firmeza.

Antes que Isabella pudesse perceber as intenções, o sujeito diminuiu a distância que os separava e agarrou o braço dela com força, puxando-a.

Chocada, a piloto esforçou-se para recuperar o balanço. Quando ele virou-se e começou a arrastá-la atrás de si, Isabella procurou colocar os pés no chão. Furiosa por estar sendo carregada como um saco de batatas, debateu-se tanto que conseguiu soltar-se e levantou o queixo.

— Olhe aqui, colega. Você está começando a me irritar, grandalhão. Preste atenção. Eu não vou sair daqui. Não sem meu amigo.

Ele murmurou algumas palavras. Isabella meneou a cabeça numa negativa, mesmo não entendendo nada.

Assim que o indivíduo aproximou-se para detê-la, ela já estava preparada. Agarrando com firmeza a parte superior do braço robusto, Isabella usou os próprios movimentos para dar-lhe uma rasteira, jogando-o ao chão. Ele caiu com tudo na areia, deixando-a orgulhosa.

Parada em cima dele, um pé de cada lado e as mãos na cintura, Isabella pronunciou cada palavra em sílabas comedidas e distintas, como se a força de sua determinação fosse fazê-lo compreender.

— Leia os meus lábios! Eu... não... partirei... sem... meu... amigo... Entendeu?

Estatelado sob a mulher, ele a observava atônito. Isabella saboreava o olhar de espanto. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em seus lábios. Enquanto se cumprimentava pelo golpe de mestre, um pé acertou-lhe a perna direita. Ela foi ao chão.

Em fração de segundos, Isabella encontrou-se deitada de costas, com todo o peso dele em cima de si. Pela segunda vez em uma só tarde, ela fora ao chão graças a um homem. Só que este, todavia, estava consciente e aparentemente apreciando o domínio que exercia, se um sorriso de desdém fosse uma indicação. Ao respirar fundo, tentando controlar a ira, suas narinas inundaram-se com o aroma de lã e calor humano.

— Está bem, você já se divertiu. Agora deixe-me levantar.

Ele pressionou os quadris. Um dos joelhos escorregou para o meio das pernas de Isabella, separando-as.

Pasma, ela procurou os olhos do estranho. O que viu nas profundezas cor de mel fez com que seus batimentos cardíacos aumentassem.

— Só nos seus sonhos, garotão! — gritou ela, com os dentes cerrados de ódio. Levantou o joelho com toda a força que possuía.

Mais rápido ainda eram os reflexos do atacante. Antes que o joelho pudesse acertar-lhe a virilha, ele rolou para o lado e desviou do golpe. Isabella ficou mais enfurecida ao ver o olhar de zombaria dirigido para si.

Então o bastardo pensava que era um tipo de jogo? Cerrando os punhos, ela preparou-se para acertar o nariz que se encontrava a poucos centímetros.

Como se premeditasse a intenção, ele pegou o pulso de Isabella. Num movimento ágil, agarrou o outro. Ela só conseguiu arquear as costas, tentando se desvencilhar. Ao virá-la, o atraente homem fez algum comentário que a deixou agradecida por não ter entendido.

Furiosa, Isabella lutava contra o sujeito, esforçando-se ao máximo para livrar-se das garras. Após várias tentativas, percebeu que só gastava energia. Respirando fundo, ela acalmou-se, findando o combate.

Com uma certa graça, ele levantou-se e em seguida ajudou-a, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso. Com a outra mão, procurava algo no cinto de couro que prendia a espada. Dentro de segundos, o atacante amarrou-lhe as mãos com um pedaço do couro.

Certa de que ele a levaria para algum acampamento afastado da cidade, o medo tomou conta de Isabella. Não poderia deixar Jacob sozinho e ferido no deserto. Deu alguns passos atrás do sujeito, mas depois parou. Podia quase sentir a longa e ameaçadora espada cortando sua garganta quando viu a expressão furiosa dele.

— Por favor. Meu amigo. Mora ami. Mon amour*. — Ela não tinha a menor ideia como se falava amigo em italiano. Desesperada, apontou o queixo para Jacob. _*Meu amigo. Meu amor_

Como se sentisse uma certa compaixão, ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um assobio ensurdecedor. Isabella quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

O distante chacoalhar das rédeas de um cavalo foi escutado. Pelo menos, Isabella imaginava. Também, nunca havia cavalgado. O som do animal se aproximando aumentava. E claro que, no meio das dunas, poderia se tratar de um camelo e talvez até um asno, pensou ela. Tentou figurar este homem formidável montado num burro. Era ridículo. Isso, de alguma forma, tornava-o menos assustador, mais humano.

O barulho aumentava a cada instante. Um homem com uma voz grossa parecia comandar. Para o espanto de Isabella, uma tropa de soldados montados apareceu alguns segundos depois. O sol poente reluzia em suas armaduras e capacetes enfeitados com penas vermelhas e, inacreditavelmente, escudos.

Imaginando se não fora parar num remake do filme Ben Hur, a piloto fitou a disciplinada tropa. Eles se moviam com a destreza de profissionais, com a postura rígida. Um deles postou-se à frente dos companheiros, trazendo um imenso cavalo. Mesmo sendo inexperiente no assunto, ficou maravilhada com o animal. Da cor do ébano e usando uma estranha sela de madeira, o garanhão — sim era um garanhão, decidiu ela, certa de conhecer o suficiente sobre equinos — parou há poucos metros de Isabella.

Diversas ideias improváveis passeavam-lhe pela mente. Nada fazia sentido. A inteligência recusava-se a aceitar as imagens que presenciava. Um certo entorpecimento tomou conta de Isabella, debilitando sua capacidade de raciocínio. A batida que dera com a cabeça na janela do avião deveria ser a causa das alucinações, convenceu-se ela.

Um gigante loiro apeou do cavalo, vindo cumprimentar o captor de Isabella. Chegou perto o suficiente, permitindo a ela enxergar o suor que escorria-lhe pela face. Não podia ser uma alucinação, berrou sua mente. Era real. Seus joelhos estremeceram.

Com um rápido aceno, o estranho enviou o loiro e mais alguns homens até o jato. Isabella observava, quase sem ar, os sujeitos falando palavras incompreensíveis e aproximando-se da porta aberta. Depois de examinar com cuidado o interior da aeronave, o primeiro entrou com a espada em mãos, como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer instante. Um minuto depois, um segundo soldado o seguiu para dentro; acompanhado de um terceiro.

Isabella rezou para que não encontrassem sua arma, não antes de ter a chance de pegá-la. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde se encontrava, muito menos quem eram estes indivíduos esquisitos. Contudo, pensou ela, se sentiria melhor com uma pistola na mão quando descobrisse a origem deles.

Um dos soldados apareceu com uma caixa de madeira nas mãos. Abriu-a e jogou os equipamentos de comunicação, embrulhados em plástico antiestático, na areia.

— Olhe aqui! — berrou ela, involuntariamente. — Isto é propriedade do governo.

Os homens a ignoraram e continuaram a remexer nas caixas quebradas. Alguns minutos depois, o loiro voltou, com a placa matriz de um receptor de sinais de satélite em mãos. Ele passou para as mãos do sujeito que a segurava, que Isabella percebeu ser o líder da cavalaria.

Enquanto examinava a placa, ele pronunciava algumas palavras, sempre indecifráveis para Isabella.

Equus significava cavalo, disso ela tinha certeza. Ouviu alguns comentários sobre Deus.

Os sujeitos estavam falando latim! Uma linguagem já morta há mais de dois mil anos. Quando o captor apontou para Jacob e disse algo que incluía a palavra amat, Isabella deu um salto.

— Amo, amas, amat — recitou ela. Todo estudante de latim sabia conjugar o verbo amar.

Ele dirigiu-lhe uma pergunta, mas Isabella não foi capaz de responder, somente meneou a cabeça. Desesperada, procurou relembrar-se de algumas frases.

Viu dois soldados levantando Jacob e amarrando-o com extrema destreza no lombo de um cavalo.

O sujeito ao lado dela falou algo. Isabella o fitou, perplexa. Montou no garanhão com muita graça, depois, abaixou-se e abraçou-a, sentando-a na frente de si. Ela quis protestar, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria dizer algo avistando a imagem dos olhos quase irreais de tão lindos.

Mão fortes e bronzeadas a envolviam. A capa vermelha oscilou ao vento assim que ele partiu pela estrada de pedras.

Isabella sentiu um medo terrível. Aonde a estrada sem fim os levaria? Quem era ele?

* * *

**Uma das características do personagem, que é adaptado para Edward, é a pele dourada pelo sol. Não teria como mudar essa característica, já que a história se passa no deserto.

* * *

 **Como prometido, estou postando o primeiro capítulo de Amor do Passado, uma história adaptada.**

 **Tirando dúvidas: As postagens serão realizadas dia sim, dia não.**

 **Eu fiquei muito surpresa com a quantidade de visualizações, entretanto um pouco decepcionada com a quantidades de reviews, espero que a partir deste primeiro capítulo os leitores fantasmas possam aparecer e me deixar saber como estão recebendo a história. Muito obrigada a quem comentou e até sábado!**

 **Boa leitura, Bloon.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Edward Antonius Cullen, centurião sênior, comandante da Vigésima Corte Palmyrenorum, acomodou-se mais para trás na sela, a fim de dar mais espaço para si próprio e a criatura que carregava. Reclamando muito em seu incompreensível dialeto, Isabella encostou-se mais nele, aproximando o quadril das coxas fortes que a seguravam. Ele gemeu baixinho.

Pelos deuses, ela cavalgava como se nunca tivesse montado antes. Durante a última meia hora, pulava tal e qual um saco cheio de grãos. Edward procurou concentrar-se no caminho.

Observando-a, ele estudou a prisioneira sob a crescente fumaça. Viu longos cílios negros. Bochechas ligeiramente rubras. Cabelos da cor de vinho, vermelho escuro. Ela movimentava os ombros, obviamente tentando relaxar o desconforto das mãos atadas. Mordia o lábio inferior com os dentes cândidos, encobrindo o que parecia um gemido de dor. Edward admirou-se com a resistência da mulher. Todavia, logo em seguida sentiu um certo remorso por ter de tratá-la com tamanha crueldade. Mas, em decorrência do ataque que sofrera, não lhe restou outra saída.

Não era a primeira vez que aqueles ruídos ensurdecedores ocupavam os céus tempestuosos e escuros. Como de costume, mandou a patrulha investigar e ficou imaginando o que capturara hoje. Ela possuía os cabelos e a boca macia de uma mulher, porém, nunca vira nada parecido com a curiosa veste verde que cobria-lhe dos pés à cabeça. Além do mais, a misteriosa aparição no deserto o confundira.

Quando a avistara com o outro prisioneiro sobre si ao lado do veículo esquisito, Edward achou ter se deparado com um casal de nativos se acasalando na areia. Então a mulher balançou a cabeça e olhos da cor de um oceano revoltado.

Ao longo das dunas que os separavam, Edward sentiu o impacto do olhar até a sola de suas sandálias. Não conseguiu, num primeiro instante, parar de fitá-la, maravilhado com a profundidade dos belos olhos castanho. Naquele momento do dia, à medida que o sol se punha, ele teve a certeza que a possuiria.

Então a mulher berrou algo numa língua misteriosa, tentando esquivar-se do corpo inerte sobre si. Imaginando se ela acertara o amante com as próprias mãos, Edward puxou-o para o lado. Só então viu sangue seco no rosto imóvel. Com certeza ela tentara escapar dele, golpeando-o. Os deuses eram testemunhas de sua capacidade.

Edward a examinou mais uma vez, relembrando-se que a prisioneira o derrubara na areia. Ele, um soldado legionário romano. Tentou acreditar que fora um acidente, mas o sorriso triunfante que viu nos lábios dela não o permitiu. Admirou a destreza da linda mulher.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Edward tentou encontrar uma explicação lógica para a criatura em seus braços. Pela estranha aparição no deserto. Que carruagem esquisita e imensa! Nunca vira nada parecido, nem ao menos nos espetáculos mais elaborados na arena de Roma, quando o senador duelava com o imperador para delírio da multidão. Havia também diversas recreações baseadas nas fábulas dos deuses...

Um grito interrompeu o pensamento dele.

— Capitão! O homem está acordando!

Edward puxou as rédeas. Antes que o animal diminuísse a velocidade, a mulher começou a se virar, procurando enxergar sobre os ombros dele, chamando o companheiro.

— Jaco-Bi! Jaco-Bi.

Praguejando, Edward controlou o garanhão impaciente e a criatura que não parava de se mexer.

— Fique quieta, mulher!

Ignorando o comando, ela berrou para o amigo, continuando a lutar contra o ser que a aprisionava.

— Por Júpiter, pare de se debater — ordenou ele, entre dentes cerrados. Uma mão segurou as rédeas e a outra apertou-a com crueldade no estômago.

Depois de alguns segundos Isabella parou de agitar-se, fitando-o com olhos semelhantes ao prateado da luz do luar. Por um infinito instante, ambos se analisaram. Um forte odor de suor inundou as narinas de Edward, o seu próprio, devido à longa cavalgada e o dela, em decorrência do escaldante calor e provavelmente do medo que sentia. Bem, não era nada fácil enfrentar um centurião romano.

— Capitão, o senhor necessita de ajuda?

Como se estivesse bem longe, Edward ouviu a voz baixa de seu subordinado. Devagar, afrouxou a pressão no braço da prisioneira, que respirou fundo.

— Eu ainda não cheguei ao estágio de precisar ser auxiliado para controlar uma simples mulher, Jasper — disse ele, apeando do cavalo.

— Ela é realmente uma mulher?

Edward ajudou-a a descer do animal, então virou-se para responder a pergunta.

— Sim, Jasper. — Ele a segurava com firmeza. — É que seus trajes são tão esquisitos que fica difícil de se dizer.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios do capitão.

— Eu posso afirmar. As nádegas dela roçaram no meu pênis durante a última meia hora. Ela tem carne feminina firme e quente sob a roupa verde.

O comentário gerou um largo sorriso de seu subalterno e um olhar furioso da jovem. Jasper, contudo, ainda parecia duvidar da feminilidade dela.

— Aquela imensa carruagem em que ela estava viajando — começou Jasper. — Nunca vi nada parecido. Como será que eles a dirigem?

— Não faço a menor ideia, mas descobrirei.

— E o barulho que veio do céu antes de você encontrá-la! Parecia que o próprio Júpiter estava soltando os trovões. — Jasper abaixou a voz. — E se ela for um espírito enviado pelos deuses?

— Imagine, ela é de carne e osso.

— Os deuses às vezes encarnam em humanos. Será que devemos aprisioná-la e provocar a ira divina?

Ambos olharam para Isabella.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, sustentando o olhar e mantendo o queixo erguido. Jasper, mais alto do que ela, deu um passo para trás.

Edward sorriu. Ela era tão desafiadora, tão diferente das mulheres da região que se escondiam atrás dos véus, evitando qualquer contato com homens que não pertencessem à sua família. Estava claro que não era desta parte do império. De onde teria vindo num veículo tão anormal? Seria deste planeta?

Apesar de compreender os temores de Jasper, Edward não os compartilhava. Entretanto, como todos os soldados, Edward sabia que ofender uma divindade poderia significar uma batalha perdida, a contração de doenças das mulheres da vida, dentre outros castigos. Todo legionário com um pouco de senso sabia disso.

Mas ela não era uma Deusa, afirmou Edward com certeza. Nenhum espírito ou demônio enviado pelos habitantes do céu. A jovem era humana. Ele sentira os batimentos cardíacos, seu perfume, a delicada respiração. Quando ficou em cima dela na areia, sentiu um desejo incontrolável de possuí-la.

— Acalme-se, Jasper. Ela não passa de uma mulher, uma...

Um gemido de dor o interrompeu. Isabella dirigiu-se até o copiloto.

— Jaco-Bi!

Edward agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Você fica aqui. Eu vou falar com ele.

Ela meneou a cabeça e tentou empurrá-lo para o lado. Com a boca trêmula, Edward deu-lhe as costas.

— Fique aqui!

Num breve gesto, ele ordenou que Jasper a vigiasse. Deixou os dois e caminhou até onde Jaco-Bi estava. Após o comando, dois soldados cortaram as cordas que prendiam os pés e mãos do copiloto. Tirando-o do cavalo, deitaram-no na areia. Edward ajoelhou-se e virou o rosto do ferido.

— Quem é você? De onde vens?

Com os olhos arregalados, ele não respondeu à pergunta incompreensível.

— Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

A dor tomou conta de Jacob, que fechou os olhos.

Abaixando-se mais, Edward examinou a figura deitada de costas. Não notou sinais visíveis de injúria ou ossos quebrados. Na orelha só havia sangue seco. Mas estava claro que a pancada afetara os sentidos dele.

Curioso, observou o ferido da cabeça aos pés. Ele usava botas pretas pesadas e a roupa era igual à da mulher. Questões percorriam a cabeça do capitão enquanto tocava no tecido. Que animal teria fornecido tal material? Como o haviam deixado tão fino? De onde os dois teriam vindo? Que tipo de negócios eles teriam aqui, no vasto, semi conquistado e território deserto que Edward administrava em nome de Roma? Como um representante de Roma, precisaria descobrir as respostas bem depressa.

O homem gemeu mais uma vez. Fixando os olhos em Edward, murmurou algo em sua língua.

O centurião respondeu em latim, depois no estilo grego utilizado pelas classes superiores da região, antes de mudar para o aramaico, a linguagem das ferozes tribos do deserto. Como não obteve réplica, o capitão desistiu. O que precisasse descobrir dos intrusos, seria através da mulher. Levantando-se e tirando a areia da túnica, ele ficou imaginando que adoraria cumprir esta tarefa.

Eles cavalgaram durante horas sob a noite estrelada. Na primeira parte do percurso, Isabella sentiu um terrível medo. Aonde estariam? Quem eram estes indivíduos? Centenas de explicações apareciam-lhe na mente, uma mais improvável do que a outra.

Talvez... Talvez eles fossem um povo perdido, como aquelas pessoas da Idade da Pedra descobertos há poucas semanas numa floresta das Filipinas. E se por acaso eles tivessem passado séculos num oásis deserta sem serem descobertos? Isso explicaria os trajes arcaicos e as espadas antiquadas, porém assustadoras.

Quando o cavalo pisou numa estrada irregular de pedras, o impacto impeliu Isabella para trás, fazendo com que ficasse bem próxima do captor. Engolindo um gemido de dor, ela deixou-se envolver nos braços que lhe ofereciam calor e segurança. Por um instante, pen¬sou em aceitar o aconchego, mas, lembrando-se de sua situação, tentou afastar-se.

Que diabos, ela não era uma marionete, e sim uma oficial. Capitão da melhor força aérea do mundo. Como comandante da missão, era responsável pela tripulação. Em situações como esta, tinha a obrigação de encontrar uma saída. E o faria! Passara dois meses inteiros treinando na escola de sobrevivência. Fora testada antes, sob condições hostis e se saíra muito bem.

E se... Talvez fosse um tipo de unidade secreta de treinamento. Talvez a Força Aérea Especial Saudita tivesse enviado o grupo para o deserto, a fim de testar-lhes as habilidades de sobrevivência. Levá-los de volta aos tempos mais primitivos. E talvez o governo dos Estados Unidos até soubesse da missão. Diabos, a CIA com certeza financiava tudo.

Isabella sorriu e continuou a dar asas à imaginação. Quando chegassem ao destino, encontraria alguém com quem pusesse comunicar-se, alguém que cuidasse de Jacob. Estabeleceu-se algumas regras. Começou a repetir frases do Código de Conduta das Forças Combatentes dos Estados Unidos. Cada soldado do exército, marinha e aeronáutica o tinha estudado durante o treinamento básico. Dizia como comportar-se caso fossem aprisionados como reféns de guerra.

Isabella suspirou. De que guerra seria prisioneira? E quem lutaria nos dias de hoje com armaduras e espadas? Os acontecimentos na Somália mostravam que até países com a população morrendo de fome poderiam armar-se com AK-47 e granadas. Estes lutadores pareciam preferir a força braçal às armas de fogo.

Sentiu um nó no estômago ao pensar que poderia estar nas mãos de algum senhor de guerra primitivo. Afastou tais ideias. Lidaria com uma situação de cada vez. Agora precisava concentrar-se em manter as costas retas e ignorar as dores. Procurou achar uma posição confortável.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, aproximadamente duas horas, a tropa diminuiu a marcha. Isabella prendeu a respiração ao ver a paisagem. Milhares de tochas salpicavam o chão, sob o céu negro. O som triste de flautas espalhava-se pelo ar.

Uma cidade. Pessoas. Ajuda.

Ela procurou na cena distante algum sinal familiar. Um flash de néon ou o brilho das luzes da cidade. Algo! Quando entraram no subúrbio, Isabella notou que as pequenas cabanas redondas eram iluminadas por lareiras. Procurou não deixar que o pânico tomasse conta de si enquanto os soldados atravessavam a cidade.

As cabanas logo deram lugar a construções mais substanciais. Ela atentava para as estruturas altas e graciosas que apareciam de cada lado da rua. Brancas e brilhando com o luar, eram circundadas por elegantes colunas. Apinhadas ao longo das bases das majestosas edificações havia pequenas lojas, imaginou Isabella. Quando a tropa passou, homens e mulheres vestindo longas túnicas apareceram, abrindo as portas de seus estabelecimentos e casinhas para saudá-los, enquanto as crianças corriam ao lado. Ouviu vozes bêbadas cantarolando uma melodia.

Ela tentou assimilar algo, porém nada lhe pareceu familiar, não reconheceu nada. Quando, finalmente, a caravana alcançou portões embutidos numa imensa parede maciça, seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma buzina soou atrás de Isabella, o que quase a fez cair do cavalo. As mãos do comandante foram a salvação, que murmurou algo e ajeitou-a.

Os portões se abriram bem devagar. As sentinelas levantaram as armas para saudá-los. Devido aos soldados perambulando pelas largas ruas, ela imaginou que encontravam-se em campo inimigo. Procurou não concentrar-se na palavra inimigo, mas a essa altura do campeonato, já esperava o pior.

Um largo bulevar de pedras os levaria até o campo. Mais adiante, Isabella avistou o que devia ser o quartel. Uma fileira de flâmulas, iluminada por tochas, guiava até a entrada da edificação. Os estandartes movimentando-se com a brisa noturna traziam à lembrança de Isabella as bandeiras da base militar em Ramstein.

Parecia estar chegando em casa. O momento de relaxamento foi logo interrompido assim que os cavalos pararam e o comandante apeou. Segurando-a com firmeza na cintura, ajudou-a a descer do animal.

Isabella sentiu uma pontinha de vergonha quando seus joelhos se curvaram. Tensa devido às infindáveis horas montada no garanhão, cairia no chão se não fosse o líder. Ele deslizou uma mão pelos joelhos e a outra nas costas, erguendo-a até seu peito. Edward começou a subir as escadas.

— Ei, espere um minuto! Eu quero ficar com meu copiloto! Jacob!

Quando os soldados o levaram, Jacob nem olhou para trás.

Furiosa, Isabella agitou-se, tentando livrar-se e observar para aonde o levariam. O comandante, contudo, parecia não se importar com a impaciência da prisioneira, pois caminhava pelos corredores. Só se escutava o barulho das sandálias chocando-se com o chão de mármore. Soldados e serventes em longas túnicas apreciavam o espetáculo dela, que gritava feito louca.

Isabella perdeu tanto a voz quanto a paciência. Ao pararem frente a uma porta de madeira, um guarda abriu-a. Entraram na cela e o comandante jogou-a num monte de feno num dos cantos do aposento. Ela caiu em cima das mãos atadas.

— Seu imbecil! — disse ela, colocando-se em pé.

Ele a observava impassível, seus olhos escuros brilhavam sob a escassa iluminação.

— Olhe, capitão, ou coronel, seja lá o que você for, eu...

As palavras fugiram-lhe da boca ao ver vários homens amontoados atrás do líder. Isabella reconheceu apenas o loiro que examinara seu avião. Um deles acendeu uma das tochas da parede. Com a luz, ela enxergou curiosidade e espanto nos olhares.

— Vão em frente, olhem bem. Eu aposto que estes neandertalenses nunca viram uma mulher antes.

Após as palavras de escárnio, uma excitante mudança tomou conta dos homens. Isabella os escutou fazendo inúmeras perguntas ao comandante. Apesar de não entender nada, percebeu a irritação do líder.

Finalmente, ele deu uma ordem e estendeu a mão. Um soldado passou-lhe uma adaga.

Quando Edward aproximou-se de Isabella, ela deu passo para trás.

Com a faca na mão, manteve os olhos fixos em Isabella, cujas pernas estavam trêmulas. Ela afastou-se. Sorrindo, Edward a acompanhou. Pedras geladas encontraram-se com suas costas. Não podia ir mais para trás.

Isabella estudou a expressão do líder à medida que ele reduzia a distância entre ambos. Viu vontade, mas não ameaça. Talvez ele quisesse apenas cortar o couro atando-lhe os pulsos. Respirando fundo, ela virou-se e ofereceu as mãos.

A faca, porém, atingiu o tecido em seu ombro.

— Mas que diabos...

Isabella tentou esquivar-se da faca, mas não foi necessário. Designada para proteger o corpo dos pilotos do fogo, gelo e mordidas de animais, o rígido tecido da roupa recusava-se a ceder.

Grunhindo, o comandante pegou-a pela cintura e segurou-a com firmeza.

— Espere! Espere!

Ele continuava a segurar a adaga contra o tecido. Seus olhos castanho escuro uniram-se numa interrogativa. Os outros homens aproximaram-se.

— Não... Não corte. Eu mostrarei como funciona.

O idiota com certeza lhe arrancaria o braço junto com a veste. Ela afastou-se de Edward. Os olhos do comandante se arregalaram, mas ele aumentou a distância entre os dois.

Cada perna do macacão tinha um zíper nos tornozelos para permitir a colocação das botas. Ajoelhando-se, ela subiu-o.

Os homens ao redor sussurraram, admirados. Edward abaixou-se e retirou as mãos dela. Pegando o zíper, puxou-o para cima e para baixo diversas vezes.

— Viu agora? Qualquer cretino como você aprende rápido.

A cabeça dele se ergueu.

Encontrando o olhar colérico, Isabella percebeu que cometera um grave erro. Ele poderia não ter entendido suas palavras, mas com certeza compreendera o tom de desprezo. O homem não era nenhum palerma, decidiu ela, afastando-se.

Edward abaixou-se, agarrou-lhe os tornozelos com fortes mãos e a derrubou no feno. Erguendo as pernas de Isabella, ele abriu o zíper até o fim. Três centímetros de pele apareceram logo acima da bota.

— Está bem. Agora que você já descobriu como funciona, que tal me deixar em paz?

Ele o fez, só que pegou a outra perna e repetiu o gesto. Isabella sentiu dedos calejados em suas canelas. O toque a enervou mais ainda, fazendo-a chutar a perna. Edward agarrou-a, mas depois afrouxou a pressão.

Com os olhos reluzentes, o líder olhou para o zíper no pescoço dela.

— Espere um instante!

Ela percebeu a intenção um pouco tarde. Antes que pudesse se defender, Edward a agarrou de novo e puxou-a para si. Um dedo grosso tocou o metal na ponta da roupa.

— Não! Não se atreva! Diabos!

Com um puxão, ele a expôs do peito às coxas, deixando à mostra a camiseta verde e a calcinha cor-de-rosa. Em seguida, o comandante ergueu a malha.

Ofegando de raiva e vergonha, Isabella permaneceu deitada no feno. Seus seios ficaram à mostra e os mamilos se enrijeceram devido à brisa gelada.

O bastardo sentou-se nos calcanhares, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

— Femina — afirmou ele, como se estivesse pronunciando alguma descoberta científica.

— E claro que eu sou uma mulher. O que você pensou?

Os outros homens chegaram mais perto. Ela sentiu o rosto em chamas.

— Amazon — murmurou um deles.

Sim. Exato. Amazona.

— Nay — disse o comandante, passando a mão pelo seio nu. — Femina.

Antes que Isabella tivesse a possibilidade de reagir ao toque elétrico, ele postou-se em cima dela, após virá-la de bruços. Mordeu os lábios com tamanha força para afastar o medo, que sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Com o coração disparado, preparou-se para o pior.

Edward soltou-lhe as mãos, depois levantou-se, colocando uma perna de cada lado dela.

Isabella manteve o nariz enfiado no feno. Um instinto feminino a advertia do que viria agora. Retesou os músculos, temendo que, a qualquer instante, ele a despisse. Respirando fundo, preparou-se para virar-se e chutar.

Durante minutos, nada aconteceu. Então as sandálias chocaram-se contra o chão.

A porta se fechou e foi trancada.

Um absoluto silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

* * *

 **Como prometido trago mais um capítulo! Estou muito feliz com a quantidades de visualizações, não acreditei que chegariam a tantas, mas os comentários são poucos. Então vamos fazer o seguinte? Se alcançarmos 20 comentários na fic posto um novo capítulo amanhã, caso contrário nos veremos apenas na segunda-feira. Obrigada a quem tem comentado e até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Bjos, Bloon.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Edward serviu-se do vinho que a criada deixara no aparador e jogou o robusto corpo numa cadeira de madeira. Uma série de documentos para despachar formava uma grande pilha na mesa localizada numa das extremidades de seus aposentos. Todavia, estava muito cansado para tal atividade no momento.

Por uns instantes pensou em ir até o banheiro para relaxar os músculos tensos. A esta hora, entretanto, as salas de banho estariam lotadas de homens e mulheres unidos mais para fofocar do que para cuidar da higiene pessoal. Edward não duvidava que o assunto principal seriam os novos prisioneiros. A notícia da aparição de duas pessoas com roupas estranhas e uma carruagem mais ainda se espalhou minutos após sua chegada. Antes que pudesse tirar mais dúvidas a respeitos dos presos, precisava ordenar seus próprios pensamentos. Em especial no tocante à fêmea.

O comportamento atrevido e as vestes dela o encantaram, tanto quanto os cabelos da cor do vinho e os olhos cinzentos.

A imagem dos seios pequenos e bem desenhados ocupou o pensamento de Edward, enquanto os dedos passeavam pela borda do copo prateado. A manobra de despir a mulher, de exibir os atributos femininos acalmara os soldados, afastando as superstições. Também quase o levara à loucura.

Edward meneou a cabeça, surpreso com o desejo que crescia dentro de si. Pelos deuses, ele não era mais um jovem. Já estava próximo ao seu trigésimo verão, era um velho de guerra, um comandante sênior que exercia total controle sobre sua própria pessoa e soldados. Não se lembrava da última vez em que o sangue lhe subira a cabeça com a simples visão de uma mulher.

Esticando-se, descansou a taça de prata no estômago e imaginou como deveria tratar a prisioneira exótica. A primeira tarefa seria descobrir de onde viera e o que pretendia com a súbita aparição. Se fosse alguma mensageira dos deuses — e depois de sentir o toque carnal durante a longa viagem de volta, decidiu não considerar a hipótese — ela deveria ter algum outro motivo para estar no território que administrava em nome de Roma. E também haveria uma explicação lógica e razoável para o meio de transporte gigante que a trouxera até aqui.

Sem mais nem menos, a história do cerco de Troia veio-lhe à mente. Os gregos tinham conseguido entrar na cidade sitiada escondendo-se num enorme cavalo de madeira. Qual era a resposta? Será que pretendia atacar suas propriedades com o veículo alado? Teria ele caído na cilada trazendo-a para cá? Seria ela uma espiã ou sedutora, com a intenção de atrair os homens que a capturaram a realizarem atos imprudentes como Helena de Troia?

Um sorriso indolente tomou conta dos lábios dele. Não, esta não era uma Helena. Não com este rosto imundo. E seu comportamento não demonstrava a menor intenção de seduzir alguém. Apesar do medo tomar conta dos olhos místicos em diversas ocasiões, ela o ameaçara várias vezes. Não demonstrara admiração por Roma, muito menos respeito aos representantes do império que governava o mundo. Ficou mais contente ao pensar na ideia de adestrá-la. Em breve ensinar-lhe-ia a acatar as autoridades. E quando o conseguisse, não seria mais o medo que enxergaria no olhar dela.

Por um breve momento, considerou a hipótese de iniciar o treinamento nesta noite, mas descartou-a logo em seguida. Apesar do desafio e do tom de escárnio da mulher, Edward percebeu que ela quase não se aguentava mais em pé ao chegarem no quartel. Sentira os tremores durante a longa cavalgada e, mais de uma vez, apoiara-se nele. Além do mais, estava nítido que a pobre coitada nunca tinha andado a cavalo. Não tinha dúvidas que no dia seguinte sua prisioneira teria fortes dores pelo corpo todo. Bem, seria melhor aguardar mais um pouco. Deixá-la se acostumar com o cansaço muscular antes de exercitá-los de novo.

Se concentraria nos despachos, decidiu Edward, colocando o vinho de lado. Trabalharia agora e amanhã se ocuparia com a bela presa. Quando ela aceitasse o fato de estar sobre o domínio romano. Teria de entender que se encontrava sob o comando dele.

Como se estivesse postergando a mordida num doce, Edward adiou, de propósito, para mais tarde a visita à prisioneira. Era um comandante bastante consciente, o suficiente para não colocar seus interesses pessoais antes das obrigações, e um tático habilidoso, ou seja, não queria antecipar o encontro com a bela. Além do mais, algumas horas na cela não lhe fariam mal.

Deixou os aposentos particulares no instante em que as trombetas soaram, convocando os soldados para a parada matinal. O sol iluminava as paredes enquanto os presentes desenrolavam o pergaminho para depois começarem a leitura das principais ordens do dia e divulgarem o novo lema do partido. Em bom tom, Edward leu os últimos boletins dos quartéis da legião, aprovou os detalhes de trabalho e tomou o juramento de obediência dos homens.

Tendo oficialmente iniciado as atividades do dia, ele juntou-se aos oficiais no salão de café da manhã. Apesar de sua própria Villa possuir uma cozinha com os serventes apropriados para servi-lo, ele sempre fazia a refeição matinal com seus homens. Sabia que sempre apareciam mais informações, diferentes daquelas contidas as nos relatórios oficiais.

Como esperado, o assunto principal foi o dos capturados. O assunto se encerrou no instante em que Edward entrou no salão, mas não antes dele ainda conseguir escutar alguns comentários sobre amazonas e carruagens aladas. Acomodando-se num sofá mais baixo, esperou que os escravos o servissem de pão, queijos, e frutas, depois virou-se para o oficial médico sênior.

— Como está o prisioneiro?

O médico com uma vasta cabeleira grisalha coçou o queixo.

— Ele tem feridas nas costas e ombros. O sangue que escorreu da orelha indica a ocorrência de algum ferimento interno. Eu pensei em perfurar e drenar os líquidos putrefatos do cérebro, mas o mesmo acordou esta manhã, por isso decidi esperar.

— Ele está lúcido?

— Acredito que não. Seus olhos indicam dor e confusão. Ele não responde às minhas perguntas. Eu fiz um cataplasma ao redor das orelhas dele e coloquei-o numa dieta de ervilhas e lentilhas até o vigor retornar.

Edward assentiu, então virou-se para seu subalterno.

— Quando acordar, ponha-o para trabalhar, assim evitaremos mexericos. Acomode-o separado dos outros escravos.

Ele parou, imaginando o sujeito cujo corpo cobria o da mulher que agora mantinha em cativeiro. A beldade que desejava para si.

— Providencie uma mulher para satisfazer suas necessidades. Ela deve reportar-se a você. Informe-me diariamente do comportamento e atitudes do sujeito.

Os homens se inclinaram para a frente, ávidos para saber o que o chefe faria com os estranhos encontrados.

Edward dirigiu-se ao subalterno.

— Você ainda mantém aquele tutor grego entre seus escravos domésticos, Jasper? O que leciona para seus filhos?

— Sim, capitão. Eu duvido que ele tenha a capacidade de enfiar algo na cabeça dos garotos, mas minha esposa o aprecia por deixar os diabinhos longe de sua vista durante quase todo o dia.

— Por favor, apresente minhas sinceras desculpas à sua esposa, mas eu gostaria de emprestá-lo por algumas semanas.

— Para o prisioneiro?

— Sim.

— Você pensa em instruí-lo à nossa maneira?

— Não o homem e sim a mulher.

Edward sorriu ao ver os olhos arregalados ao redor.

— O homem poderá não recobrar os sentidos nas próximas semanas — explicou ele —, mas a fêmea têm uma língua bem afiada. Apesar de eu não entender suas palavras, ela não tem medo de soltá-las. Com um pouco de ensino, aprenderá a comunicar-se e nós descobriremos de onde vieram.

Edward também não perdeu os olhares que os companheiros se deram. Após alguns segundos, o médico tomou a palavra.

— E se ela contar sobre lugares desconhecidos e acontecimentos peculiares?

— Nós conversaremos apenas com uma mulher. Eu tive a prova concreta na noite retrasada. E, sendo assim, duvido que os fatos sejam peculiares para nós.

Risadas masculinas, acrescidas de um certo alívio, cumprimentaram o comentário.

Edward acenou para um senhor de meia-idade sentado à frente dele.

— Reúna um grupo de engenheiros e leve-os até o local onde encontramos os dois e reparem o veículo. O centurião Jasper lhes dará informações sobre a forma e tamanho.

O engenheiro sênior concordou, com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança vendo um doce. O comandante sabia que ele mesmo examinaria o meio de transporte.

— Partiremos o mais depressa possível e lá faremos um campo de inspeção.

— Ótimo.

Os oficiais voltaram a comer. Edward notou que a conversa se ateve aos prisioneiros por mais um tempo, depois, aos poucos, desviou-se para assuntos mais familiares, como detalhes de trabalho, planos para o festival de Marte, os relatórios sobre os ataques de surpresa às tribos do deserto.

— O senhor deseja que o tutor venha agora, capitão? — perguntou Jasper, levantando-se.

— Não, mais tarde. Eu preciso presidir a corte municipal esta manhã. Os conselheiros da cidade têm uma série de queixas a fazer. A menos que você queira ocupar-se disso.

Jasper agradeceu ironicamente.

— Eu não o privaria de tal privilégio. Além do mais, eu devo verificar o inventário de cereais.

Edward sorriu, entendendo bem a relutância do subalterno em lidar com os assuntos. Esta rica cidade às margens do rio Eufrates era um poço de cultura. Fundada pela grande dinastia síria dos selêucidas aproximadamente quatro séculos atrás, agora usava o manto de Roma, ainda que de leve. As classes mais abastadas falavam o grego de Alexandre, enquanto que os povos do deserto utilizavam sua própria linguagem, uma mistura do aramaico e árabe. A população seguia uma série de leis e filosofias, incluindo o misticismo oriental trazido de terras muito distantes. Tal sofisticação resultava numa série de festivais e dias de festa, como também longas sessões judiciais. Cada ato incorreto era discutido e examinado e pesado baseando-se em inúmeras regras de direito. Presidir a corte, por conseguinte, era uma atividade penosa. Jasper detestava cumpri-la na ausência de seu superior.

Edward, que passara diversas madrugadas lendo a literatura desses povos desde a entrada deles na área há seis meses atrás, realmente apreciava as sessões. Elas exercitavam-lhe a mente, da mesma maneira que o treinamento físico diário, praticado para exercitar o corpo. Todavia, enquanto esperava seu motorista trazer-lhe a carruagem de cerimônias, não pôde evitar uma manifestação prematura do que o esperava ao retornar.

Isabella acordou devagar com o calor sufocante. Tonta, desorientada e ainda um pouco adormecida, ela virou-se para ver a luz do sol entrando por uma pequena janela no alto da parede de pedra. Grãos de poeira dançavam na claridade.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela tirou os cabelos dos olhos com mãos trêmulas. Seus dedos tesos penteavam a vasta cabeleira. Pedaços de palha saíam do meio dos fios ruivos, depositando-se nas bochechas. Mas que diabos estaria fazendo no chão, numa cama de palha cheirando mal?

As memórias da noite anterior voltaram-lhe bem depressa à mente. Isabella sentou-se de súbito, gemendo assim que suas nádegas encostaram no chão de pedra. Parecia ter saltado de um avião sem o pára-quedas e caído de costas no solo. Com certa dificuldade, levantou-se. Massageando a área afetada com as mãos, virou-se com delicadeza para observar a janela tão alta.

Não fora um sonho. A tempestade. A queda. Jacob. Por Deus, não fora um sonho. Ela estava ali em carne e osso, numa minúscula célula, prisioneira de...

Ela respirou fundo. Com certeza o resto tinha sido alucinação, uma reação atrasada em conseqüência à batida na janela do avião. Só podia ter imaginado aquele guerreiro forte, musculoso vestindo uma capa vermelha. Fantasiara que ele a segurara com firmeza enquanto cavalgavam durante a noite. Dando um passo, continuou a massagear o bumbum. Não, a cavalgada realmente ocorrera.

O medo percorreu-lhe a corrente sanguínea. Seu olhar ansioso analisou a cela. A respiração tornou-se ofegante. Estava assustada pelo estado quase histérico e também pela convicção crescente de que, através da tempestade, viajara no tempo. Procurou acalmar-se.

— Controle-se, garota - disse ela.

Isabella não era do tipo de se dilacerar com uma situação difícil. Não após cinco anos na força aérea. Não depois dos longos meses de academia. E, além do mais, crescera rodeada por quatro irmãos mais velhos, cujo esporte predileto era testar o temperamento e a paciência dela em qualquer oportunidade. A lembrança da família trouxe-lhe um outro súbito de pânico. Será que os teriam avisado sobre o sumiço do avião? O que sua mãe pensaria?

Pare! ordenou ela. Isabella não podia fazer nada a respeito de assuntos fora de seu alcance. Precisava focalizar-se no agora. Aonde estava? Em que ano? Poderia lidar com esta situação bizarra, ou seja, um guerreiro musculoso, forte...

Caminhando pela cela, tentou ordenar seus pensamentos confusos. Aos poucos, o desalento mental foi se tornando físico. Parou no meio do aposento vazio, examinando-o. Não tinha uma só peça de móvel, nenhum conforto além do monte de palha onde estivera deitada. Nada parecido com instalações sanitárias. Nem um sinal de água para se lavar. Latrina então...

Um pequeno fosso num dos cantos chamou-lhe a atenção. O lodo nas laterais da vala indicavam que a água correndo não era potável. Pelo menos ela não tinha a intenção de beber.

Demorou alguns instantes até Isabella se dar conta que o local era um tipo de vaso sanitário rudimentar. Hesitante, olhou da porta para a água. O invulgar pensamento de estar passando por um treinamento passou-lhe mais uma vez pela cabeça. Virando-se, procurou câmaras escondidas.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Caia na real, Swan!

Movendo-se para o fosso, preocupou-se com a necessidade urgente.

Sentindo-se bem melhor, sentou-se no chão de pedra. Com uma rude almofada de palha acolchoando-lhe as nádegas doloridas, ela decidiu verificar os bolsos do macacão. Não sabia ao certo se falaria, barganharia ou lutaria para sair deste lugar, mas devia certificar-se do que tinha em mãos.

Em um dos bolsos encontrou um pente e um batom Chanel. Isabella abriu-o. O cosmético derretera. Colocou-o de lado. Do outro bolso retirou o gorro de voo e também suas chaves.

Ótimo, pensou Isabella com um certo desgosto. Em algum lugar dentro do avião havia um moderno equipamento de sobrevivência. Uma Beretta nove milímetros. Um foguete de sinalização. Uma bússola. Um suprimento de alimentos e vitaminas. E aqui estava ela, sentada sabe-se lá onde, com um batom derretido e um molho de chaves. Maravilhoso!

Brincando com as chaves, imaginou se abriria de novo a porta de seu confortável quarto nos alojamentos para solteiros em Ramstein. Será que dirigiria seu carro conversível pelas estradas alemãs? O pequeno automóvel era um orgulho, uma válvula de escape quando não se encontrava nos céus. Isabella amava a sensação do vento despenteando-lhe os cabelos, do senso de liberdade oferecido pelo motor Daimler. Tomara que algum dos garotos do esquadrão se lembrasse de dar a partida nele e trocar o óleo no caso dela demorar para voltar.

E retornaria, jurou Isabella, apertando as chaves. Levantando-se, passeou um pouco mais pela cela. A frustração e a péssima sensação de estar aprisionada aumentavam a cada instante. Quando a pesada porta de madeira se abriu algumas horas depois, ela aproximou-se para enfrentar o captor de frente.

A impaciência transformou-se em medo assim que deparou-se com a realidade. Este não era nenhum guerreiro moderno mascarado. O sujeito vinha do primeiro ou segundo século d.C.

Pontos pretos dançavam-lhe à frente dos olhos e, por alguns instantes, a visão do homem alto e delgado se embaçou. Juntando todas as forças, Isabella fez o possível para controlar o pânico. Aos poucos, obrigou-se a enfrentar o olhar do comandante.

Vendo-o sob a luz do dia, ele parecia mais autoritário do que na noite passada. Tinha ombros largos, braços fortes e bastante musculosos. Uma mão pousava sobre o cabo da espada de uma maneira casual. Isabella notou uma grande cicatriz, claramente perceptível através dos pelos dourados do antebraço, desde o pulso até o cotovelo. Ele usava um manto vermelho e uma túnica branca com uma ridícula saia curta.

Isabella, contudo, foi forçada a admitir que a veste não ficava feia nele. Seus olhos deslizaram pela coxas bem delineadas, parando nas sandálias trançadas nas canelas. Não, neste homem, o traje feminino distava de uma má figura.

Irritada com a direção dos pensamentos, voltou a atenção para o rosto do líder. Sob os cabelos dourados, havia uma pele bronzeada. Olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ele a observava com a arrogância de um conquistador cujos exércitos reinavam o mundo.

Isabella ergueu o queixo. O país dele poderia ter regrado o mundo algum dia, mas, atualmente, sua terra natal tinha uma grande participação. Não deixaria se intimidar por um sujeito de saias.

Edward sorriu. Estava óbvio que o confinamento não tinha abrandado o espírito da mulher. Apesar de ter empalidecido assim que ele entrou na cela, a insolência irradiava de cada célula corporal. Cruzando os braços, ela enfrentou o olhar. O metal que fechava a estranha roupa verde estava fechado até o queixo e só as bochechas lisas e os cabelos ligeiramente avermelhados proclamavam sua feminilidade.

Edward sabia, contudo, que outra evidência de suas características femininas encontravam-se bem abaixo da veste verde. Severamente, baniu da memória os pequenos e macios seios. Ele os saborearia, dentre outras delícias, em outra ocasião, quando lhe despisse por completo.

— Eu sou Edward Antonius Cullen, centurião sênior, comandante da Vigésima Corte Palmyrenorum. Ela franziu o cenho.

Edward repetiu as palavras devagar.

Isabella respirou fundo antes de tentar reproduzi-las.

— Ed... Edward Antonius Cullen. Palmy... Palren... — Pal-my-re-no-rum. Da terceira legião gálica. Quem é você e de onde vens?

Como ela não respondeu, Edward apontou-a.

— Isabella Swan. Capitão Isabella Swan, Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos.

Ela falou mais algumas frases após a primeira, a respeito de seu companheiro, o tal chamado Jaco-Bi, porém Edward não compreendeu. O fato desta mulher ter um nome romano o intrigava. Isabella, a deusa da manhã ***** dava nome a muitas garotas em Roma. Será que teria sido educada numa família romana? Vendida como escrava? Talvez um protetor tivesse lhe dado o prenome. Estudando-a, tentou decifrar suas origens e descobrir se a presença feminina no território sob seu comando seria boa ou ruim.

Isabella indicou o emblema em seus ombros e disse algo.

O comandante meneou a cabeça. Se ela estivesse tentando identificar seu povo ou país, não era nenhum que alguém já tivesse escutado antes.

Ela falou outra vez. Edward podia não compreender, mas não se enganava em relação ao tom. Por Júpiter, a mulher se atrevia a se dirigir a um centurião romano como se estivesse falando com qualquer um. Caminhou para a frente, com a intenção de ensiná-la boas maneiras. Este era um dos aspectos do treinamento que se iniciaria de imediato.

Um rebuliço na porta interrompeu-o na metade do caminho. Um dos soldados trazia um senhor grisalho. O mais velho parou na entrada. Quando viu Edward, fez uma reverência, não escondendo o nervosismo.

— Eu sou Theodorus, capitão. Meu mestre disse-me que o senhor desejava a minha presença.

— Sim, tutor. Entre.

Com as mãos cheias de rolos de pergaminho, o velhinho adentrou. Obviamente ele demonstrava respeito para com a autoridade romana, se uma fêmea qualquer não o fazia. Edward indicou-a.

— Eu gostaria que você ensinasse nossa língua para esta mulher.

A boca do senhor se abriu ao olhar do capitão para a criatura no outro canto da cela.

— Este homem está aqui para instruí-la — informou Edward, numa voz áspera que não dava margens a argumentos. O mesmo tom que utilizava com seus soldados quando estes desobedeciam alguma regra ou deixavam de realizar uma tarefa.

Para sua surpresa, as palavras fizeram com que a tal Isabella levantasse a cabeça e lhe lançasse um olhar gélido. Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, esta seria uma tarefa longa e interessante.

— Você escutará este homem a aprenderá com ele, uma pessoa muito honrada em seu país de origem, a Grécia, antes das dívidas forçarem-no à escravidão. Não ouse desacatá-lo, nem ao menos tentar escapar. Os guardas estão do lado de fora e ficarão atentos a cada movimento seu.

Ele parou, deixando o tom de advertência reinar.

— A penalidade romana para prisioneiros obstinados não é nada agradável. Eu não gostaria de ver seu rosto desfigurado por uma cicatriz ou seus ossos quebrados enquanto você é puxada por uma carruagem.

A ameaça deliberada em sua voz e o efeito intimidante tiveram o efeito desejado. A prudência tomou conta dos olhos acinzentados. Isabella deu um passo para trás. Satisfeito, Edward dirigiu-se para o tutor.

— Eu voltarei mais tarde para ver o progresso. À noite ela deve saber identificar os alimentos que come e as partes deste quarto. Na semana seguinte, quero vê-la conversando com fluência.

— Mas, mestre...

— Eu percebo que ela não é estúpida, porém cabeça dura. Você terá de exercitar suas habilidades. Se cumprires a tarefa direito, eu o comprarei do centurião Jasper, garantindo-lhe, assim, sua tão sonhada liberdade. O nome da moça é Isabella. Lady Isabella.

Com isso, ele virou-se e saiu da cela.

Isabella viu as costas do captor desaparecerem pela porta e sentiu-se ultrajada. Quem ele pensava ser? Entrara aqui, se apresentara como Edward Alguma Coisa, como se ela fosse obrigada a beijar-lhe os pés. Fechou as mãos cheia de ódio.

Um tossido nervoso ecoou atrás dela.

— O que você quer?

Os joelhos do pobre homem estremeceram. Depois ele soltou algumas frases.

Isabella procurou compreender o que escutava. As únicas palavras que reconheceu foram Domina ***** Isabella e preceptor. O comandante se dirigira a ela como Domina, então deduziu ser um tipo de título. E tivera um preceptor na faculdade, que a tutorava num curso difícil sobre engenharia aerodinâmica estrutural.

Então o pobre velhinho estava ali para instruí-la? Encostando-se na parede, ela cruzou os braços enquanto considerava a nova tarefa.

Se ela realmente estivesse numa antiga civilização, o que quase já aceitava, precisava aprender tudo sobre estas pessoas. Pelo menos, deveria comunicar-se com eles. Em especial com um arrogante soldado.

Como comandante sênior de aeronaves, ela era responsável pela tripulação, ou seja, Jacob. Respirando fundo, Isabella resolveu começar.

— Está bem, vamos lá.

O homem assustou-se ao ouvir o comando.

Piscando os olhos, ela suavizou a voz e a expressão.

— Iniciemos a aula. Instituto. Oh, sente-se, por favor.

Ela acomodou-se no chão e Theodorus postou-se ao lado.

Horas depois, Isabella esticou as costas doloridas e agradeceu em pensamento à antiga instrutora.

— Ted, eu pensei que a irmã Mary Joseph era uma professora rígida, mas você nem se compara...

O tutor respondeu em latim. Para seu próprio espanto, Isabella compreendeu a maioria das sentenças curtas.

Não acreditava a facilidade com que as palavras voltavam-lhe à mente. Será que o latim não era uma língua tão morta quanto imaginara? Relembrou-se das terminações masculinas, femininas ou neutras para cada substantivo e sortidas através de algumas conjugações.

Theodorus ficou tão excitado com o crescente progresso que pediu para os guardas trazerem papel. Para a surpresa de Isabella, eles concordaram. As finas, quase transparentes folhas de papel e os pedaços de carvão ajudaram demais. Só precisava escutar e ver uma vez para as palavras ficarem gravadas em sua memória.

A exaltação do velho Theodorus encantou Isabella. Se ele achava lecionar uma atividade estimulante, precisava experimentar a escola da força aérea. Após os longos meses sorvendo cada princípio de aviação conhecido, a atividade de estudar conjugações esquecidas era moleza.

Trabalharam também durante o almoço, carne cozida num delicioso molho de alho e alguns vegetais indefiníveis. Após a refeição, o tutor abriu os papiros no chão. Desistiu logo de ensiná-la algo sobre poesia. Ainda não estava preparada. Escolhendo um deles, selecionou o que mais se parecia com um mapa.

Isabella arrancou-o das mãos do preceptor. Pelo menos poderia se localizar.

— Domina! — censurou o velho.

— Desculpe, Ted. — Suas sobrancelhas se franziram ao ler os nome em latim, mas teve a certeza ao reconhecer o mar Mediterrâneo e a bota da Itália. E uma massa ao leste do oceano que devia ser o Oriente Médio. — Onde estamos? Ubi... ubi sumus? *****

O tutor a fitou como de ela tivesse recitado o Compromisso de Fidelidade inteiro. Com um dedo, apontou um ponto no mapa representando uma cidade fortificada.

— Dura-Europus.

Devido à paixão por precisão, coisa de engenheiro, Isabella examinou a distância do local onde pousava o dedo de Theodorus até a costa. Baseando-se em medidas do século vinte, ela soltou um gemido. Apesar de não ter certeza absoluta, parecia que conseguira pousar no meio do Iraque. ótimo! Maravilhoso! Recusando-se a deixar o pânico dominá-la, focalizou mais uma vez o mapa.

— O que é isto? — indagou ela, apontando para o timbre dourado na margem do papiro.

Em sílabas lentas e cuidadosas o tutor explicou.

— É o selo particular do imperador, senhora. Marco Aurélio. Ele governa este império.

O mapa escorregou das mãos de Isabella. Bem, ela queria saber onde estava. E agora tinha conhecimento. Era prisioneira numa cela da antiga cidade romana de Dura-Europus e observava o selo de um imperador que havia governado há quase dois mil anos.

— Domina Isabella, você deseja descansar?

— Como?

— Você quer descansar um pouco?

A voz do sujeito a trouxe de volta ao presente. Ou passado?

— Não! Não, eu não quero — disse ela, meio em latim, meio em inglês. — Eu preciso aprender mais. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

 _ ***** no livro o nome da personagem principal é roman nome da deusa da manhã. Não mudei esse fato para não tirar sentido de outras partes, então vamos fingir que Isabella é um nome de uma deusa e romano._

 _ ***** Domina: Senhora_

 _ ***** Ubi... ubi sumus?: Onde ... onde estamos?_

* * *

 **Boa noite, quase madrugada! Tive uns contratempos, fui na Bienal do livro no Rio e cheguei bem tarde, mas como prometido postei o capítulo. Quero agradecer os comentários e as visualizações. Quero também dizer que um simples "posta mais" dá mais ânimo do adaptador postar um novo capítulo; não custa nada você deixar um comentário. Que tal 10 comentários nesse capítulo? Até o próximo! _(como estou em semana de teste na facul, estou com menos tempo disponível, então ou eu posto amanhã na parte da noite ou terça de manhã)_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hey! Postando mais um capítulo. Amor do Passado não é o título original da história, mas no final da fic colocarei o nome da história e do autor caso se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

O som da trava se abrindo a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— O capitão! — berrou Theodorus, levantando-se. Lançou um olhar de súplica para Isabella, como se pedisse para ela não desgraçar seus esforços.

Isabella pôs-se em pé mais devagar. Seu coração batia forte.

O capitão ou centurião Edward Alguma Coisa entrou na cela.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

Os olhos dele vacilaram por um momento. Isabella acreditou ter visto uma certa graça nos nas profundezas verdes antes de Edward dirigir-se ao idoso.

— Ave _*_ , tutor. Como ela está indo? _*Olá_

— Ave, capitão — respondeu Isabella, antes que Theodorus pudesse falar algo. — Ela... ela está muito bem.

Ele a fitou. Uma sobrancelha se arqueou.

— Você aprende bem rápido.

A satisfação de Isabella durou pouco, pois logo em seguida Edward a bombardeou com uma série de frases incompreensíveis. Frustrada, ela meneou a cabeça, indicando que não entendera.

Ele tentou de novo, falando devagar

Isabella familiarizou-se com algumas palavras. Um pouco nervoso, o tutor ajudou-o a traduzir. Finalmente, ela compreendeu que o soldado desejava saber suas origens e qual o motivo de estar aqui.

Ele não acreditaria, pensou Isabella, apesar de saber como se expressar em latim. Ao invés de dar-lhe uma réplica, esforçou-se para recordar as frases ensinadas por Theodorus há alguns instantes.

— Como vai meu amigo? Meu... companheiro?

As fortes feições no rosto do capitão tornaram-se mais rudes.

— Não se preocupe com o sujeito que você denomina Jaco-Bi — disse ele, com a costumeira voz grave e profunda. — Preocupe-se consigo.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar enfurecido.

— Olhe, capitão Edward Alguma Coisa, nós precisamos deixar alguns assuntos bem claros entre nós. Eu ordeno...

— Fale na linguagem romana — determinou Edward, obviamente não impressionado com a firmeza das palavras escutadas.

A boca dela estremeceu.

— Eu o faria se soubesse.

— Quais são suas necessidades?

— Como?

— Do que você precisa?

Pelo amor de Deus, do que precisava? De sabonete, água, um telefone, Jacob, liberdade, uma passagem só de ida para o século vinte. Percebendo que não conseguiria expressar todos seus desejos por motivos lógicos, pantomimou que lavava as mãos.

— Água. Eu gostaria de água para me lavar.

— Lavatio _*_? _*lavar_

— Sim, lavatio. Eu desejo lavatio.

Um brilho dourado ocupou o olhar dele. Estudou-a por um minuto, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão. Em seguida, acenou para que Isabella caminhasse.

— Venha.

Ciente do brilho nos olhos de Edward, ela manteve-se imóvel.

— Venha! Eu a levarei aos salões de banho.

— Eu não vejo a necessidade de ser escoltada. Traga-me um pouco de água quente.

Theodorus a empurrou de leve.

— Vá, lady. Aos salões de banho. Lavatio. Acqua. Isabella hesitou, porém o desejo de se lavar era maior do que a relutância em obedecer alguma ordem do sujeito que a capturara.

— Venha! — ordenou ele, não deixando margem à desobediência. — Imediatamente.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar diabólico, depois caminhou até a porta.

Com o coração na boca, ela o seguiu pelos corredores que passara, a contragosto, na noite anterior. Uma pequena escolta de guardas os acompanhou. Após uma série de curvas, finalmente chegaram na entrada. Quando o capitão saiu, as sentinelas se posicionaram.

Apressando-se para acompanhar o passo, Isabella sentiu um imenso calor, calor este que os envolvia como um manto. O brilho intenso do sol a cegou. Ao levantar uma mão para proteger a vista, tropeçou contra as costas largas à, sua frente. Edward virou-se e segurou-a com pulso forte. Quando ela recuperou o equilíbrio e tentou libertar-se, sentiu um aperto de advertência.

— Já estou bem — disse Isabella.

Edward a soltou, mas deu o braço a ela.

Ao lado do comandante, Isabella caminhava por uma estradinha de mármore. Em seguida, entraram numa alameda. A boca dela de abriu ao ter a primeira visão da vida num campo romano.

As ruas estavam cheias de soldados. Alguns marchavam a pé, outros em tropas a cavalo. O mármore revestia a longa via pública, deixando-a estupefata. Mulheres com grandes moringas de barro balançando na cabeça e véus cobrindo-lhes o rosto dirigiam-se para as fontes. Cães latiam e rosnavam, enquanto as cabras adicionavam ao alarde balidos lamuriantes. Vendedores barulhentos mascateavam uma série de alimentos. Espetos segurando pedaços de carne e vegetais jaziam sobre braseiros de carvão, espalhando um cheiro tantalizante. O aroma de pão recém assado deixou Isabella com água na boca.

À medida que prosseguiam, homens e suas bestas abriam caminho para os dois.

Os homens saudavam o comandante com respeito, apesar de Isabella achar que todos olhares eram dirigidos a ela. As crianças apontavam-na. As mulheres cochichavam através dos véus. Imaginando que devia estar mais suja do que imaginara, tirou o cabelo dos olhos.

Depois de uma série de curvas, chegaram a uma grande construção com o teto em forma de abóbada. As maciças portas de madeira se abriram e Isabella não conteve o espanto. Homens com músculos salientes exercitavam-se numa série de equipamentos esportivos. Os bíceps se enrijeciam quando eles levantavam pesos ou se penduravam em argolas presas ao teto por grossas cordas. Outros lutavam. Berros e gritos enchiam o ar e o forte cheiro de suor penetrou nas narinas dela.

Mas esta ginástica não era bem a que conhecia, percebeu Isabella, depois de um tempo. Os pesos eram de pedra. Os colchões para lutar eram de corda e não de borracha. E os homens estavam pelados. Totalmente nus. Esplendidamente despidos, notou ela. Quando eles pararam suas atividades para observarem-na, a prisioneira esforçou-se, sem sucesso, a não olhar para trás.

Com os olhos fixos na interessante visão, ela continuou a caminhar, atrás de Edward, pelo do recinto. Dois atendentes com turbantes na cabeça os encontraram diante de uma porta e os introduziram nos salões de banho.

O ar úmido e frígido a atingiu no rosto, como um manto molhado. Isabella quase nem teve tempo para notar as expressões de alguns homens e mulheres dentro de uma piscina, pois Edward logo latiu uma ordem. Criados a rodearam como um enxame de abelhas. Um ajoelhou-se para desamarrar-lhe as botas, enquanto os outros ocupavam-se com a roupa. Ela esquivou-se das mãos exploradoras e afastou-se.

— Permita que eles a dispam — comandou o capitão.

Isabella lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, disposta a colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. As palavras, porém, morreram em sua garganta. Um grupo semelhante de criados o rodeou e, com habilidade, tiraram a roupa de Edward. Ele ficou parado na frente dela, com as mãos na cintura. Nu, esplendidamente nu.

Isabella engoliu a seco.

O musculoso corpo deixava aqueles vistos na sala de esportes em posição inferior. Não havia um milímetro de gordura nesta estrutura esbelta. Pelos dourados se espalhavam pelo corpo, contrastando com a pele morena. O tom o cobria por inteiro e Isabella imaginou como os raios solares chegavam a determinados lugares. Como ela permaneceu imóvel, Edward aproximou-se e alcançou o zíper.

— Vá com calma, companheiro! — Ela ergueu as mãos, indo para trás. — Nós não tomamos banho juntos no lugar de onde eu venho.

Ele meneou a cabeça não compreendendo as palavras e abaixou as mãos de Isabella.

— Você disse que desejava banhar-se, lady. E você o fará.

Edward puxou metade do zíper para baixo.

Isabella segurou-lhe as mãos. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela rapidamente tomou conta da situação Apesar de não querer ceder às ordens deste homem, precisava de um banho com urgência. O medo, o calor do deserto e vários dias dentro do macacão haviam lhe proporcionado um odor não muito agradável. Quando em Roma...

Edward Alguma Coisa, ou melhor, Ed, decidiu ela, fez uma menção para que Isabella continuasse.

— Está bem, segure seus cavalos.

A frase soou bastante irônica para ela. Após tirar a roupa e ficar exposta com as botas, a calcinha cor-de-rosa e a camiseta verde, sentiu-se ridícula. Abaixou-se para desamarrar o cadarço. No mesmo instante os criados vieram ajudá-la.

Dentro de segundos, ela não tinha uma só peça de roupa no corpo e estava à mercê do vento frio. Um leve murmúrio ecoou da piscina assim que os sujeitos a observavam. Os sussurros fizeram-na enrubescer. Seu corpo poderia não ter as medidas de Cindy Crawford, mas nunca fora objeto de burburinho quando aparecia em público. E lógico que jamais publicara sua nudez.

Erguendo o queixo, Isabella ignorou os comentários e encontrou os olhos do comandante. Um sorriso impenetrável pousava nos lábios dele enquanto examinava o corpo à sua frente. O calor no rosto dela espalhou-se por todo seu ser.

— Tire uma fotografia, colega. Dura mais tempo — zombou Isabella.

O tom de escárnio provocou a contração das sobrancelhas dele. Os olhos castanhos pararam nos seios perfeitos e ela, envergonhada, escondeu-os com os braços.

Por fim, Isabella percebeu que, caso nenhum dos dois se demonstrasse vencido, ele a deixaria lá, nua em pelo. Respirando fundo, abaixou o olhar.

Edward sorriu satisfeito, caminhou para a piscina e mergulhou com extrema perfeição. Reapareceu alguns metros mais adiante, os músculos tremiam numa reação involuntária ao frio. Ele agitou os cabelos, respingando água para todos os lados, depois virou-se para Isabella.

Ela respirou fundo antes de pular na piscina.

Cada centímetro de seu corpo era penetrado pelo frio. Quando alcançou o chão, percebeu que a água terminava bem abaixo do contorno dos seios. Isabella abraçou-se e fitou o capitão. Ele riu e em seguida virou-se para falar com um sujeito ao lado.

Com os dentes tiritando, observou, pasma, Edward responder inúmeras perguntas, com certeza a seu respeito. Aos poucos, alguns homens se aproximaram, bombardeando o líder com mais questões. As mulheres mantiveram distância, porém ficaram a cochichar com as mãos na frente da boca.

Isabella compreendia que todos estavam curiosos para saber de onde ela e Jacob vieram, mas já estava se cansando das pessoas a olharem como se fosse uma criatura extraterrestre. Ainda mais quando o faziam dentro de uma piscina gélida.

Decidiu que já era o suficiente quando o comandante Ed saiu da piscina e estendeu o braço para ajudá-la. Ao observar aquela mão perfeita, Isabella sentiu-se tentada. E só Deus sabe como! Que firmeza!

Deixando de lado o deleitável impulso, talvez até infantil, ela permitiu que Edward a ajudasse. Os serventes formaram uma roda ao seu redor, embrulhando o corpo trêmulo em deliciosas toalhas de algodão. Ela tentou ajeitar-se, mas as criadas foram mais rápidos.

Com o corpo entorpecido e a face ardendo, ela percebeu estar passando por um verdadeiro ritual de banho. Depois da piscina gelada, entraram numa quentinha. Em seguida, uma nova tropa de serventes, munidos de placas abrasivas, literalmente rasparam-lhes a sujeira, e metade da pele também, imaginou ela.

Por fim, Edward a guiou até uma sala abobadada, onde havia um tanque de água quente de onde saía vapor.

Isabella submergiu no líquido cristalino e flutuou. Que delícia! Deixou que a tensão e o medo se esvaíssem com a água.

Protestou um pouco quando o capitão a tirou da piscina, levando-a até um aposento pequeno cheio de mesas de mármore e escravos à espera.

— Estas salas são para fêmeas. Você ficará aqui. Deixe que as criadas façam os serviços de mulher.

Isabella não entendeu as palavras dele.

— O que são serviços de mulher? — indagou ela, receosa.

— Eu a aguardarei lá fora.

— O que são serviços de mulher?

— Não tente fugir — advertiu ele, virando-se de costas.

— Ei, o que são serviços de mulher?

Isabella encarou as criadas que a rodeavam. Elas pareciam nervosas. Assustada, permitiu ser guiada até uma das mesas de mármore. Mãos hábeis começaram a massagear-lhe as pernas e braços, então os músculos das nádegas doloridas. Colocando o embaraço de lado, deixou-se deliciar com o toque mágico dos massagistas. Assim que terminaram, a prisioneira sentia-se leve como uma pluma.

Quando uma senhora se aproximou com uma pilha de roupas nas mãos, Isabella levantou-se de imediato. Olhou para os tecidos finos.

— Aonde estão as minhas roupas?

A mulher chegou mais perto para envolver-lhe os seios com um tecido quase transparente. Isabella afastou-se.

— Minhas roupas íntimas... Meu macacão... Minhas botas...

A mulher meneou a cabeça.

Com os dentes cerrados, Isabella se deu conta que não havia outra chance senão sucumbir. Bem, era melhor do que andar pelada em busca de seus trajes. Espumando de raiva, esperou até que as serviçais terminassem de enrolar-lhe o tecido em volta dos seios. Um pano similar envolveu-lhe os rins. Pelo menos tudo parecia limpo. Por enquanto serviriam.

As criadas ajudaram-na a vestir algo parecido com uma camiseta que ia até o tornozelo e depois uma túnica que ultrapassava os joelhos. O algodão era deveras macio, num tom bem claro de azul. Nunca admitiria, porém, se a perguntassem, que o tecido era muito mais confortável do que o quente macacão. O toque final ficou por conta de uma echarpe ou xale de um material de cor púrpura. Estranhando-se em tais trajes, ela ajeitou a saia.

A mulher sorriu e depois apontou os cabelos molhados de Isabella.

Em uma profissão militar, cujo uniforme padrão era um macacão unissex e pesadas botas pretas, a única concessão à vaidade feminina eram os cabelos. Isabella mantinha-os um palmo mais longos do que o comprimento estipulado. Eles caíam-lhe sobre os ombros até a metade das costas. Sempre os usava presos. Seria um alívio penteá-los.

Foi levada a um pequeno quarto cheio de cadeiras dispersas, bancos e mesas com vários potes e jarros aglomerados. Isabella piscou, certificando-se que pisara no equivalente romano de um salão de beleza. Era irreal. Totalmente irreal. As linhas entre o mundo que deixara e o que habitava agora se cruzavam. O abismo parecia diminuir aos poucos.

Alguns assuntos eram eternos, decidiu Isabella. Eles transpunham espaço e tempo. Assuntos como amor. Guerra. Morte. Salões de beleza.

Uma criada a dirigiu até uma cadeira.

Quando a responsável pelas serviçais levou Isabella até o pátio, Edward ficou sem fôlego. A mulher que vinha em sua direção não lembrava em nada a que vira há uma hora atrás. Os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça brilhavam com o sol do entardecer. A pele parecia de bebê devido aos óleos aplicados.

Pelos deuses, ele capturara uma beldade. Não, corrigiu Edward de imediato. Não era um protótipo de beleza de acordo com os padrões romanos. Isabella era um pouco magra e tinha as pernas compridas, porém seu corpo era muito bem delineado.

Era como os cavalos no deserto árabe, pensou Edward, todos esguios e elegantes. A cabeça surgia de um delicado pescoço. Ombros acetinados carregavam as fivelas da veste com um encanto casual. O tecido moldava os seios perfeitos, pequenos porém perfeitos. Seios estes cujos mamilos haviam enrijecido com o ar frio do salão de banho.

Vendo Isabella nua na piscina, ele a desejou. Precisou controlar cada pedaço de seu ser para não demonstrar-se fraco perante aos espectadores.

Vendo-a agora, o desejo transformou-se numa necessidade crescente que ele não procurou disfarçar.

Respirando fundo, Edward virou-se para a criada.

— Meus cumprimentos. Você fez maravilhas.

— Não foi nada, meu senhor — agradeceu a mulher com um sorriso e guardando a moeda que ele lhe passara. — Não precisamos fazer muito.

— Ela tem tudo o que precisa?

— Sim, exceto sapatos. Não encontrei nenhum no mercado que pudessem lhe servir.

Edward olhou para os frágeis dedos aparecendo sob a barra da túnica.

— Eu cuidarei disso mais tarde.

Muito mais tarde. Ela não precisaria de sapatos esta noite, decidiu Edward. Uma vez que a tivesse levado para sua casa, as roupas não seriam mais necessárias.

Enquanto caminhavam até o portão, Edward ficou imaginou que ainda não descobrira quem ela era e de onde viera. Nem ao menos conseguira silenciar o rumor que ainda circulava a respeito dos prisioneiros. Se tivesse algum senso, a mulher estaria acorrentada ou numa jaula para satisfazer a curiosidade das pessoas. Só então, com o fim dos boatos e da certeza que Isabella era indefesa, poderia usá-la para seus próprios interesses. Decidido, resolveu cuidar dos dois assuntos ao mesmo tempo.

Procurou desculpar-se pela falta de disciplina. Até mesmo os deuses achavam difícil amar e serem sábios ao mesmo tempo. E ele pretendia possuí-la esta noite. Segurando-a pelo braço, guiou-a até o campo.

Ela caminhava com cautela, pois os pés descalços escorregavam nas pedras lisas. Quando se aproximaram da residência do comandante, ela parou e dirigiu um olhar assustado para a rua onde se encontrava o quartel.

— Nós não vamos para lá?

— Não. Nós vamos para lá — anunciou ele, apontando para seu alojamento particular. Ela suspeitou da mudança.

Seu antecessor, o filho de um senador realizando tarefas nesta longínqua província, havia construído uma residência própria para si, ignorando o quartel do antigo comandante. O aristocrata, amante do prazer, decidira viver desfrutando de todo o luxo que a região poderia lhe oferecer. Em forma de retângulo e com um pátio no centro, a Villa de vinte e um aposentos oferecia todas as comodidades que o arquiteto sibarita planejara. Afrescos coloridos dos deuses se exercitando nos céus adornavam as paredes. Mosaicos ornavam o chão e, em cada dormitório e salas havia móveis de marfim e ouro.

Apesar da ostentação não lhe agradar, Edward compreendia o impacto deste símbolo visual sobre a força e vigor de Roma. Sua posição exigia receber visitas de dignitários. Deixara a maior parte do trabalho do predecessor intacto mais para impressioná-los.

Andando pelos corredores de mármore, Edward sentiu os lábios se contraírem num sorriso sádico. Sempre achava graça ao relembrar-se da história que o antecessor contava sobre sua petulante e mimada esposa, que se divorciara dele há alguns anos por não suportar a miséria nas antigas fronteiras do império. Ela deveria ter sobrevivido para ver a Villa.

Eles alcançaram o pátio interno quando um soldado os interrompeu.

— Capitão! O centurião Jasper pede para vê-lo imediatamente.

— Como?

— Um batedor acabou de chegar com a notícia de que uma caravana dirigindo-se a Palmyra foi atacada de surpresa.

— Acidentes?

— Dez legionários massacrados. Os outros foram levados como reféns.

Os soldados que os escoltaram dos salões de banho cochichavam.

— Estes ratos do deserto aumentam a cada dia — disse um deles.

Edward ordenou-lhe que se calasse. Sua mente estava a mil por hora.

— Informe o centurião Jasper que eu o encontrarei dentro de alguns minutos. Peça para ele reunir a comitiva sênior e chamar a primeira e quarta centúria para o ataque, se já não o tiver feito.

— Sim, capitão!

O soldado fez uma reverência e retirou-se.

— Legionário!

O jovem a quem Edward se dirigira respondeu no mesmo instante.

— Chame a minha empregada. Agora. A esta hora ela deve estar jantando.

— Sim, capitão.

— O resto de vocês, reportem-se aos respectivos grupos.

A tropa dispensada fazia comentários furiosos sobre os cavaleiros do deserto.

Com a mente arquitetando a linha de ataque, Edward deu uma breve ordem à mulher, ordenando-a que o seguisse.

— Venha.

O súbito interesse nos olhos de Isabella transformou-se em suspeita.

— Você sabe algo a respeito deste ataque?

Ela não entendeu a pergunta e meneou a cabeça, tanto para negar quanto para demonstrar que não compreendera.

Edward aproximou-se, diminuindo a distância entre ambos.

— Se você dá valor a essa pele de bebê, é melhor me dizer se está por trás deste repentino ataque. Isabella chutou-o na canela. Porém engoliu um grito de dor ao notar que estava descalça.

— Pelos deuses, eu não tenho tempo para ensiná-la como se comportar na minha presença. Mas pode ter certeza que o farei assim que retornar.

Abrindo a porta de madeira de seu quarto, ele a puxou para dentro. Isabella estacionou no meio do dormitório, enquanto Edward pegava a armadura.

O suporte do traje era um dos poucos móveis do aposento. Em seu quarto, Edward optara pelo gosto pessoal. Tirou todas as peças antigas e trouxe a mesa de trabalho, uma cadeira especialmente designada para sua estatura, um baú para guardar as jóias, além do suporte. E uma cama bem menos esplêndida do que a do antecessor.

Edward estudou o leito enquanto mexia no baú. Não dormiria lá esta noite.

Isabella o observava com olhos desconfiados.

A criada apareceu na porta.

— Você está a par das novidades?

— Sim, capitão.

— Eu me ausentarei por alguns dias. Você cuidará desta senhora enquanto eu não estiver aqui.

A criada aproximou-se mais de Edward, olhando de soslaio para Isabella.

— Não foi ela quem veio dos céus? A que pertence aos deuses?

— Ela me pertence. Trate-a como se estivesse cuidando de mim.

— Sim, capitão.

— Ela se chama lady Isabella e ocupará o dormitório ao lado do meu. Você dormirá aqui. Ninguém pode visitá-la, além do centurião Jasper e Theodorus, o tutor. Você entendeu?

A senhora assentiu. Edward verificou o quarto ao lado.

Não era muito bom, mas melhor do que a cela. Aqui, pelo menos ela teria um pouco de conforto e estaria fora do alcance dos curiosos. E isolada de um possível contato com alguém. Satisfeito com a segurança da prisioneira, Edward endereçou-se a ela.

— Venha cá, lady Isabella.

Ela não se mexeu.

Será que esta fêmea nunca obedece ordens? Ele desejou ter tempo para poder aplicar-lhe o devido corretivo.

Não querendo desperdiçar mais um só segundo, ela pegou no colo e levou-a até os aposentos. A porta se fechou. Isabella gritava feito louca.

* * *

 **Quero agradecer a autora Paulinha Halle que fez a nossa nova e linda capa, obrigada!**

 **Até breve!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hey! Postando mais um capítulo. Amor do Passado não é o título original da história, mas no final da fic colocarei o nome da história e do autor caso se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

— Você acha que é obra daquele chamado de al Aro?

Edward olhou para o subordinado.

— Eu não sei, Jasper. Mas o fato dos soldados terem sido estripados e depois enforcados lentamente com os próprios intestinos e os outros roubados, sugere uma penosa vingança sobre Roma.

Um dos oficiais no grupo aproximou-se.

— Pela espada de Marte, como eles são selvagens!

— Os ultrajes cometidos pelos romanos contra o pai de al Aro não foram menos brutais — observou Edward.

— Mas foi diferente — disse o homem. — Cometeu-se aquilo em nome de Roma, para mostrar a essas pessoas o que acontece a quem desacata nossa autoridade.

— Não interessa o motivo — falou o comandante, com a atenção desviada para o mapa à sua frente. — Um homem é sempre um lobo para outro homem.

Com os olhos absortos, Edward estudou o grosso pergaminho oleoso. Como Jasper, suspeitava que o mórbido ataque fora realizado pelo líder de uma tribo do deserto, cujo pai havia sido capturado e executado pelo comandante anterior. O filho do antigo senador possuía uma natureza grotesca. Ele exterminava em público e em demoradas sessões, qualquer um que se atrevesse a interferir com o comércio das preciosas cargas de seda, especiarias e escravos exóticos que iam para o Mediterrâneo. Não se importava com o fato de que as tribos nômades vinham há séculos apoiando-se no saque de mercadorias. O sujeito estava determinado a acabar de vez com os atacantes, um a um.

Quando Edward assumira o comando há seis meses, herdara a amarga inimizade com as tribos do deserto. Um devido contra-ataque diminuíra a frequência e a ferocidade de suas aparições. Exceto em relação ao povo comandado por al Aro. O filho, de acordo com os relatórios, estava disposto a vingar a morte do pai e expulsar todos os romanos.

— O ataque ocorreu bem aqui, entre Dura e Palmyra. — Edward indicou um ponto no mapa bem no centro do deserto. — É o segundo na área nos últimos meses.

— É incomum eles atacarem num mesmo local duas vezes — notou Jasper.

— Eu também penso assim. Normalmente, eles escolhem lugares diferentes, aleatórios. Isto significa que os inimigos devem ter construído um campo, uma base de onde comandam os saques.

— Se for assim, seria muito estranho — remarcou o oficial da inteligência. — Estas pessoas são andarilhos, sem raízes. Eles ficam vagueando pelo deserto.

— É o que eles dizem. Mas, se meus instintos funcionarem e este al Aro tiver estabelecido um quartel, nós os encontraremos. — Edward lançou um olhar para os soldados. — E quando o fizermos, cabeças vão rolar.

Isabella passou a semana seguinte amaldiçoando, enfurecida e esperando a volta do capitão/coronel Edward Alguma Coisa.

Pelo menos o pequeno dormitório que habitava era bem melhor do que a cela. Havia uma cama de corda coberta por um fino colchão de palha. Uma pequenina mesa para as refeições, uma cadeira esculpida e um baú com uma lamparina a óleo em cima constituíam a mobília do quarto. A luz penetrava por duas largas venezianas. Havia uma vala de mármore servindo de instalação sanitária e um fosso que trazia água quente todas as manhãs e noites. Pelas frestas da janela, Isabella podia ver trechos de um jardim coberto por grama e muitas flores coloridas.

O antipático loiro vinha todas as manhãs para investigá-la. Nenhum dos dois apreciava as visitas. Jasper ainda a encarava com uma mistura de suspeita e perplexidade, como se ela fosse uma criatura exótica e perigosa que poderia morder-lhe a mão a qualquer instante. Ele se recusava a dar qualquer notícia sobre Jacob e sempre partia deixando-a furiosa.

O bom Theodorus providenciava o estímulo que não a deixava chegar à loucura. O tutor aparecia todos os dias carregando vários rolos de pergaminho. Com nada mais para ocupar sua mente, Isabella aprofundou-se nos estudos. Em poucos dias tinha um excelente vocabulário. Em uma semana, não se atrapalhava mais com a estrutura das orações. A mesma determinação que a fizera ganhar menções honrosas em cada escola frequentada fazia os olhos do senhor se arregalarem devido sua facilidade no aprendizado. Logo, estudavam geografia, filosofia e história.

Ela tinha uma certa dificuldade com datas. Os romanos consideravam os eventos ab urbe condita, ou seja, com base no dia da fundação da cidade. Lutava para traduzir os anos marcados por A.U.C. para a.C. e d.C.

— Então diga-me de novo — pediu Theodorus, cheio de paciência. — Em que ano Marco Aurélio se tornou imperador?

— Ele não sucedeu Júlio César? — Este ela conhecia, pois vivera mais ou menos em 50 a.C.

O homem riu-se todo da ignorância de Isabella.

— Não, senhora.

Pesquisando entre os diversos pergaminhos, ela decidiu que o ano corrente era algo em torno de 160 d.C. Quando avistou os números no manuscrito, a refeição de peixe e cogumelos se revirou no estômago. Respirou fundo. Mesmo depois de uma semana, Isabella ainda sentia dificuldades em aceitar o fato dela e Jacob terem aterrissado em outro século.

— Olhe só, lady Isabella, há um método fácil de relembrar-se da sucessão dos imperadores. Há um anagrama utilizado pelos estudantes. É um tanto quanto travesso, mas...

Theodorus parou de falar assim que a porta do quarto se abriu. Isabella levantou-se e procurou amparo na mesa de trabalho, a fim de esconder as mãos trêmulas.

Seu capturador jazia na porta. O sol da tarde refletia na armadura dele, caracterizando-o com o guerreiro que o tutor lhe descrevera. O centurião sênior Edward Antonius Cullen. Comandante da vigésima corte da terceira legião gálica, um exército de mil homens. Herói da campanha da Pártia. Honrado pelo imperador em pessoa devido a seu valor e habilidades de liderança em campo. Apesar de uma camada de poeira cobrir-lhe a capa vermelha e da fatiga estar estampada na bela face, ele demonstrava-se intimidante da mesma maneira.

Ela sustentou o olhar de Edward.

Isabella percebeu uma certa graça nos olhos reluzindo o ouro.

— Graça?

— Ave, Domina Isabella. Espero que tenha passado bem na minha ausência.

— Ave, capitão. Sim, eu passei bem — respondeu ela, num latim fluente.

— Pelo visto você se dedicou bastante aos estudos.

— É melhor aprender do que ficar ignorante frente a um inimigo.

Ele ignorou a provocação. Ao invés disso, virou-se para Theodorus.

— Meus parabéns, tutor. Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

O senhor agradeceu.

— Eu só exercitei a mente ágil dela, capitão. Obtivemos bastante sucesso. — Ele abaixou-se para pegar os livros e pergaminhos. — Espero que a missão tenha tido êxito.

Isabella esticou-se para ouvir a resposta. Theodorus lhe contara sobre os atacantes do deserto que saqueavam caravanas, a força vital de Dura e sobre os rumores de uma possível base de um líder denominado al Aro.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — retrucou o comandante. — Apesar do larápio ter escapulido, nós prendemos vários de seus homens. Por um bom tempo ele não ameaçará Roma.

— Teremos então uma série de hóspedes esta noite?

— Sim — replicou Edward. — Amanhã cedo venha ao meu encontro para estabelecermos os termos de seu contrato.

Quando ficaram a sós, o líder encostou-se na parede e analisou a prisioneira.

Ela sentiu o toque dos olhos dele dos pés ao último fio de cabelo.

\- Você me parece e se comporta bem melhor do que em nosso último encontro - comentou Edward.

Nada de brincadeiras, pensou ela. Tinha plena consciência de como devia ter parecido estranha no primeiro encontro com o guerreiro antigo. O contraste do macacão de vôo com a túnica que a envolvia agora era gritante. E esta era uma das queixas que apresentaria ao sujeito.

— Dispensemos as formalidades, capitão. Eu ordeno ser libertada imediatamente. E quero ver meu companheiro já. Também quero minhas roupas de volta. — Isabella gaguejou uma ou duas vezes, mas esforçou-se para discursar com perfeição.

Cada um dos dentes brancos de Edward se cerrou.

— Mas com que direito você ordena algo?

— De acordo com a lei. Eu sei que vocês romanos seguem algumas regras. Estas dizem que você deve proteger meus direitos e os de meu companheiro. Diga-me como ele passa.

— Seu amante está vivo.

— Amante?

— Mas você confundiu o significado dos regulamentos — continuou Edward, ignorando a interrupção. Nem ele nem você podem reivindicar proteção de acordo com as leis de Roma, a menos que reclamem a cidadania. Você é romana?

— Não. — Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se para dizer de onde vinha, mas não teve tempo.

— Então você não tem direitos.

— Olhe... — começou Isabella, em inglês, corrigindo-se em seguida. — Apesar de minhas duras palavras de antes, eu não sou sua inimiga, capitão. Você não precisa confinar Jacob ou a mim.

— Roma não dá tanto valor às mulheres a ponto de considerá-las inimigas — respondeu ele, num tom áspero.

Estupefata, Isabella voltou para o inglês.

— Ah, é? Parece-me que eu recordo alguém chamado Cleópatra.

Ele só entendeu o nome. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você é do Egito, a terra desta rainha?

— Não, venho de um lugar muito mais distante que você não conhece.

— E o que faz aqui? — Apesar de calmos, os olhos de Edward estavam curiosos.

— Eu apareci aqui devido a um acidente. Vim do céu.

— Do céu — repetiu Edward.

— Sim. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Meu avião... a aeronave onde eu viajava... foi atingida por um raio. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas de alguma maneira nós voltamos no tempo.

Ele a fitou com olhos arregalados.

— Você acredita em mim?

— Não. E também não a desmereço. Eu já passei por diversas regiões onde vivenciei vários acontecimentos para os quais os filósofos não têm explicação. Gostaria de estar convencido. Diga-me, se você tem poderes para voar, por que ainda está aqui? Por que não fugiu?

O tom de voz de Edward deixou-a furiosa. Ele parecia estar se dirigindo a uma criança.

— Se você não me mantivesse presa eu já o teria feito.

— Então você não pode mais percorrer os céus? De que ano você vem?

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Mais ou menos dois mil anos à frente.

Ele a fitou em silêncio.

— Então você é abençoada pelos deuses. Eles lhe deram a imortalidade?

Por um momento, ela teve vontade de pedir ajuda divina. Theodurus lhe dissera que quase todos acreditavam que ela descera dos céus. Mas uma súbita lembrança do que acontecera às bruxas de Salem a fez mudar de ideia. Não sabia ao certo que medidas os romanos adotariam para testar os poderes de um semideus.

— Não, eu tenho fome, sinto dor, como todos os mortais.

Edward não parecia convencido.

— Acredite em mim, eu sou humana. E, como tal, eu insisto em que você me liberte. Eu não farei mal a você, nem a Roma. Você não tem motivos para me manter em cativeiro.

— Ah, tenho. Pode ter certeza — respondeu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Qual é? Por que você me mantém prisioneira?

— Para o meu prazer.

Dito isto, Edward se retirou do dormitório.

Isabella fitou a porta aberta, analisando as palavras pronunciadas pelo comandante. Com certeza não entendera direito. Ele não queria dizer prazer... no sentido real da palavra.

Ela ficou imóvel por alguns minutos. Edward não reapareceu, também não fechou a porta que separava seus aposentos dos de Isabella. Escutou-o movendo-se nas proximidades, bem como as palavras da criada e o barulho da armadura sendo retirada.

Ouviu, em seguida, um barulho de água e um gemido de contentamento.

— Venha cá, traga vinho e converse comigo — berrou Edward, chamando Isabella.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella contestou o que faria. De certo não saberia as intenções em relação a Jacob e ela se não colaborasse. Por outro lado, ele deixara seus pensamentos bem claros há alguns instantes. Não queria parecer um rato indo na direção de um gato por livre e espontânea vontade. E também... se estivessem sozinhos, poderia derrotá-lo e fugir.

— Venha, mulher.

O sujeito começava a irritá-la, pensou Isabella. Caminhou até a porta. Na soleira, parou e observou ao redor.

Esta era a primeira visão que tinha além das quatro paredes de seu quarto há uma semana. Apesar de ter ordenado, suplicado, implorado para que Jasper a deixasse sair, não obtivera êxito. Observara-o, estudando-o, para tentar esquivar-se dele. O subordinado, todavia, não tirava os olhos da prisioneira e sempre tomava o maior cuidado durante as visitas.

Os olhos famintos de Isabella apreciaram a mudança de cena, sorvendo cada mínimo detalhe. O quarto do capitão era maior do que parecia. Estudou o aposento e maravilhou-se com o homem que, segundo Theodorus, comandava esta cidade rica e morava numa casa tão austera.

— Há vinho na mesa. Traga-o aqui.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, Edward Antonius Cullen encontrava-se deitado numa banheira construída no chão de um quartinho ao lado. A água quente cobria-lhe o torso, enviando gotículas de vapor para o teto.

Isabella lançou um ligeiro olhar para a porta. Poderia ser sua chance.

— Há guardas lá fora. Você não conseguiria ir longe.

O deboche em seu tom de voz a irritou ainda mais. Contou até dez antes de caminhar até a mesa. Pegando uma pequena jarra de prata e duas taças, ela aproximou-se de Edward. Se ele quisesse conversar pelado, tudo bem.

Ela acomodou-se num banco acolchoado ao lado da banheira, imaginando o porquê dele não usar os salões de banho públicos. Aprendera com o tutor que o ritual era mais uma experiência social do que um ato de higiene. Com certeza fora uma novidade para Isabella.

A memória da primeira e única visita aos salões de banho e de Edward nu trouxe um certo rubor às bochechas dela. Mantendo os olhos acima da cintura, Isabella passou-lhe uma das taças com vinho. Agradecendo com um belo sorriso, Edward encostou-se e fechou os olhos. As linhas brancas de cansaço ao redor dos olhos e boca contrastavam com a pele bronzeada.

Foi só a curiosidade que a fez percorrer os olhos por aquele corpo maravilhoso, disse ela para si mesma. Queria apenas certificar-se da perfeição das formas.

Isabella impressionou-se com o primor do torso. Como uma de suas primas diria, era impressionante. Admirou os cabelos dourados e ondulados, a pele bronzeada e os músculos bem definidos. O olhar dela pousou sobre o rosto de Edward.

A boca dele provocou um sorriso.

— Por que você está vermelha como uma pimenta? Seu homem tem um membro tão minúsculo que o meu a incomoda?

Sim, a perturbava. Isabella nunca vira nada parecido antes. Manteve o olhar fixo.

— No caso de você estar se referindo ao sujeito que me acompanha, ele não é meu homem. Jacob é meu companheiro, meu camarada. Eu gostaria de saber aonde e como ele tem passado.

— Se ele não é seu homem, a quem você pertence? — perguntou Edward, num tom casual.

— A mim mesma.

— Você não tem mais idade para viver sob o teto de seu pai. Portanto, deve ser casada... Ou foi vendida?

— De onde eu venho, estas não são as únicas alternativas para as mulheres — retrucou Isabella, secamente.

— Eu não compreendo. Quais são as outras possibilidades?

Edward ergueu-se um pouco, fitando-a com interesse. Não sabendo a tradução da palavra profissão, Isabella procurou uma explicação.

— Elas escolhem seu próprio meio de vida. Ensinam, praticam a medicina, criam os filhos. Algumas até dirigem caminhões e pilotam aviões — murmurou ela, quase sem fôlego.

Mediante o olhar curioso de Edward, Isabella procurou ser mais clara.

— Elas dirigem grandes carruagens sem cavalos.

— Como a que estava a seu lado no deserto?

— Mais ou menos.

Isabella hesitou, imaginando se deveria explicar como funcionavam as aeronaves e automóveis de seu século a este homem nu. Enquanto procurava a solução, Edward voltou ao assunto principal.

— As mulheres romanas também fazem tudo isso. Elas ensinam, têm habilidades com ervas e remédios, gerenciam propriedades e educam os filhos. Mas agem assim sob a tutela dos pais, maridos ou proprietários.

Isabella sorriu condescendente.

— Você precisa acreditar em mim. Tudo é bem diferente de onde eu venho. Eu não pertenço a homem nenhum.

— Eu não gosto nem um pouco da sua tendência ao desrespeito. Preste bem atenção no tom ao dirigir-se a mim.

A breve ordem fê-la lembrar-se de que conversava com um oficial militar sênior. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Isabella respondeu numa voz um pouco mais amena.

— Eu não pertenço a homem algum.

Ele levantou-se de súbito e pegou uma toalha.

— Agora você me pertence.

Isabella ficou tão fascinada com a elegância do gesto de Edward que nem escutou direito suas palavras casuais.

— Como?.

— Agora você é minha.

Pasma, Isabella levantou-se e seguiu o homem pelado até seu quarto.

— Escute aqui, centurião sênior. Eu sou uma oficial da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Uma capitão, como você. Ou melhor, acho que do mesmo nível de seus tenentes. Eu exijo ser tratada com os devidos privilégios.

As palavras dela misturaram-se em inglês e latim, mas algumas ele entendeu. Enrolando-se na toalha, Edward virou-se e encarou Isabella.

— Oficial Capitão. Do que você está falando?

— Eu sou uma oficial. Minhas habilidades são na guerra. — Ela estava desviando-se um pouco da verdade. Os transportes não eram considerados linhas de combate. Edward não precisava ter conhecimento do fato.

— Você reivindica ser um soldado? — Edward parecia incrédulo.

— Sim — falou ela. — Não exatamente um soldado, mas uma guerreira.

Um amplo sorriso tomou conta das feições do comandante.

— Os homens contam lendas sobre amazonas há eternidades. Apesar de todas as histórias delas cortarem os seios para não interferirem na prática de arco e flecha, nossos exércitos nunca de depararam com lutadoras. E eu sei, baseando-me em fatos concretos, que suas mamas são pequenas, redondas e intactas. As guerreiras só existem nas lendas.

— Isto é um fato?

Isabella não sabia o que mais a irritava, a referência desrespeitosa sobre suas formas físicas ou a recusa em levá-la a sério. Isabella esqueceu-se que deveria medir as palavras e colocou as mãos na cintura, furiosa.

— O fato de vocês nunca terem visto uma guerreira não significa que elas não existam. Eu detesto precisar informá-lo disto, Edward, mas Roma não engloba todo o universo.

Nervosa, ela misturara gírias americanas com latim.

— Fale devagar e use palavras que eu conheça. E tome cuidado com o tom.

A ordem arrepiou todos os pelos do corpo dela. Sabia estar brincando com fogo, mas a semana de confinamento e a arrogância do sujeito a tiravam fora do sério.

— Eu sou uma oficial — recomeçou ela, resoluta.

— Você acha que uma mulher destreinada conseguiria tê-lo derrubado na areia com tamanha facilidade? Ele parou de vestir a túnica e fitou-a.

— Aquilo foi um acidente.

Isabella sorriu com desdém.

— Você quer apostar que não? Não foi um acidente, Edward, e sim o resultado de anos de prática e treino.

Vestido e ajeitando o cinto, Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Foi um acidente — insistiu ele.

— Você gostaria de uma outra demonstração?

Ele a fitou com os olhos cheios de interesse.

— Você acha que conseguiria fazê-lo de novo?

— Não só acho como tenho certeza.

— Você não seria capaz.

— Apostemos, então?

Os olhos verdes a examinaram dos pés à cabeça.

— O que você tem para me oferecer?

— Se eu o derrubar, meu companheiro e seu seremos libertados.

— Não. — Edward voltou-se em busca das sandálias.

— Esta com medo, comandante? — provocou Isabella, irritada com a negativa.

— Eu não tenho medo de você, mulher. Sendo prisioneira de Roma, se eu a libertar não estarei cumprindo com meus devidos deveres de comandante. Não posso soltar prisioneiros antes de me satisfazer. Furiosa, Isabella fitou a cabeça de Edward, que se abaixara para amarrar o sapato. Sentiu vontade de levantar o joelho e acertá-lo, dando-lhe uns dois socos no nariz. Porém, com os guardas ao lado de fora não seria uma boa ideia. Com certeza sairia perdendo.

— Está certo. Mudemos um pouco a proposta inicial. Se eu ganhar, você me permite ver Jacob e conversar com ele?

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente por alguns momentos. Por fim, ele cedeu.

— Fechado.

A vivacidade voltou ao rosto de Isabella.

— Retornemos ao salão de esportes? Aos colchões de luta?

— Nada de ginásio. Nós realizaremos este jogo idiota aqui. E já.

Observando os ladrilhos coloridos que adornavam o chão, Isabella assentiu.

— É a sua cabeça que está em jogo, companheiro.

Erguendo as longas saías da túnica, ela atou-as ao cordão de ouro em volta do pescoço. Deu alguns passos experimentais para certificar-se que teria liberdade para se mover, então ficou na ponta dos pés e provocou-o com a mão.

— Venha. Venha me pegar.

Ele não se moveu, exceto para lançar um sorriso gracioso.

— Nós não acertamos o outro lado. Eu concordei com o seu pedido, se você ganhar. E se eu for o vencedor?

Isabella recolocou os pés inteiros no chão.

— Eu... Eu não tenho nada para oferecer, a não ser minhas roupas. Aliás, elas já estão com você.

Pensou no que podia apresentar como oferta. Não perderia a chance de ver o copiloto, de travar um contato com a realidade desde que a tempestade os lançara neste lugar doido.

— Eu tenho conhecimento de fatos e locais além de sua experiência. Eu poderia dividi-los com você, capitão.

Mais uma vez ele não aceitou.

— Você o fará de qualquer modo, com o passar do tempo. Não é uma barganha justa. — Edward parou por um instante. — Prometa-me que não se debaterá quando eu a levar para a cama.

— O quê? — Ela estava incrédula.

— Se eu vencer, você não lutará comigo quando eu a levar para a cama. Compreendeu?

Isabella o fuzilou com o olhar. Quando ele a levasse para a cama. Que arrogante, imundo, chauvinista e pretensioso... Seus dentes se cerraram.

— Fechado.

O sorriso transformou-se num olhar predatório que Isabella reconheceu no mesmo instante. Conhecia muito bem os homens para perceber o desejo de Edward.

— Em seus sonhos — falou ela, bem baixinho e se posicionando.

Eles se circularam, Isabella semi-abaixada, com os braços para cima e os dedos se movimentando. Edward se movia com a graça de uma pantera. Balançava-se com estilo sobre os pés. Seus músculos e ombros estavam tensos.

Isabella esperou que ele desse o primeiro passo. Não era tão estúpida a ponto de atacar a massa sólida de ossos e músculos. Edward murmurou algo incompreensível, mas ela não mordeu a isca.

De repente, ele deu a estocada.

Com o estrondo, a porta do dormitório se abriu e dois soldados entraram. Seus olhos quase saltaram ao verem o comandante estatelado no chão e Isabella parada ao lado, em posição estratégica. Retirando as espadas da bainha com eficácia, eles correram na direção da prisioneira.

— Parem!

A severa ordem do capitão fez com que os dois parassem na metade do caminho. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e meneou a cabeça.

— Deixem-nos a sós.

— Mas, capitão, esta mulher o atacou. Levantando-se, Edward lançou um olhar sereno para Isabella.

— Ela apenas defendia a virtude. Ainda preciso domesticá-la. Podem sair. Não entrem sem que eu os chame:

Sorrisos de aprovação apareceram nos rostos dos soldados.

— Sim, capitão.

A porta se fechou atrás deles.

Isabella virou-se para o capturador, cheia de desgosto.

— Isto não foi justo, senhor centurião. Você tem vergonha de admitir que eu venci o combate? Precisa sempre envolver algo sexual?

— Não seja estúpida. Se eles achassem que você realmente me atacou, sua cabeça estaria rolando pelo chão. — Ajeitando a túnica, ele dobrou as pernas, se abaixando. — Mostre-me como você o fez.

Isabella o encarou.

— Ei, nós fizemos um trato.

— Você verá seu companheiro amanhã. Agora ensine-me os movimentos.

Enchendo-se de orgulho, ela se posicionou. O comandante Ed não gostava de ser jogado no chão. Bem, ele queria aprender os movimentos. Seria da maneira mais complicada, decidiu Isabella. Na prática.

Ela utilizou cada truque de seu repertório. Desta vez, deitou-se de costas e levantou-o com as pernas. Ele foi ao chão, provocando um estrondo que ecoou nas paredes. Por um instante, Isabella amedrontou-se, imaginando se Edward teria se machucado. Todavia, ele caíra com tal graça, amortecendo a queda, de forma que nenhum músculo ou osso sentira o impacto.

— Você aprendeu com os gregos? — indagou Edward, levantando-se.

— Não, com meus quatro irmãos — respondeu ela, cheia de si. — E com o instrutor mais experiente, feio e irritante que já conheci em toda minha vida. É melhor ter mais cuidado, camarada.

Quando ele tentou de novo, Isabella pegou-lhe o pulso, dobrando-o em baixo do braço e usou seu próprio ombro para empurrá-lo. Edward encontrou os ladrilhos pela terceira vez, mas levantou-se bem depressa. O orgulho dela aumentava a cada instante.

Precisaria dar um pouco de crédito ao coitado, pensou Isabella. No próximo passo, Edward aprendera que ela utilizava o peso do corpo dele para se defender. Edward foi para cima de Isabella de novo, só que desta vez a perna dela chutou o ar. Ela foi ao chão, batendo as nádegas contra os ladrilhos.

— Você já se acha esperto o bastante, não?

— Não, caso contrário você não teria me derrubado três vezes. Ninguém nunca o fez. — Ele aproximou-se e ofereceu ajuda.

Isabella ignorou e ergueu-se sozinha.

— Você quer dizer que uma simples mulher foi a primeira pessoa a jogá-lo na areia? — provocou ela, resistindo à vontade de massagear o bumbum dolorido.

— Algumas vezes até o excelente Homero falha.

Ela o encarou.

— Homero? Que Homero?

— O poeta.

— O sujeito que escreveu sobre Ulisses? Como ele entrou na conversa?

— É um dito popular — explicou Edward. — Um provérbio. Até Homero produziu maus poemas. Daí admite-se que nem sempre um homem está certo ou vence.

— Nós também temos um provérbio assim na minha terra. Nem sempre se ganha.

— Não, você não pode vencer a todos — concordou ele. — Não até eu entender seus movimentos.

— Quer tentar mais uma vez? — desafiou Isabella.

O brilho de satisfação que Isabella notou em Edward a fez parar. Antes que pudesse decidir o que significava, ele a atacou. Ela nem teve tempo de levantar os braços. Porém, o guerreiro jogou-se no chão, tendo tempo para amortecer a queda de ambos.

Antes que ela pudesse livrar-se das garras do captor, Edward prendeu-lhe as mãos entre seus corpos.

Isabella engasgou, tentando esquivar-se. Tinha os seios colados ao peito dele. Ele estava triunfante.

— Já chega — disse ela. — Algumas vezes até mesmo Homero dorme no ponto. Solte-me, por favor.

* * *

 **Quero agradecer primeiramente a todos que tem comentado, vocês são demais e agradeço também aqueles que leem escondido. Estamos completando neste quinto capítulo 1000 visualizações na fic, muito obrigada**

 **Nos vemos amanhã ou sexta.** **Até lá!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

— Não, pequenina. Eu acho este travesseiro bastante agradável para descartá-lo bem agora.

Edward saboreava o aroma da mulher abaixo de si. Os seios tocavam-lhe o peito, com mais intensidade ainda à medida que ela respirava. Sentia o sangue, quente e denso, chegar-lhe às virilhas ao absorver os movimentos dela.

A criatura denominada Isabella o fitava confusa e um pouco consternada. Edward leu a expressão de seu rosto e antecipou o próximo movimento da prisioneira. Quando ergueu o corpo a fim de ganhar força, ele insinuou o joelho entre os dela, abrindo com toda a delicadeza as belas pernas femininas.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

— Capitão!

Ela esforçou-se para conseguir falar com tanto peso sobre si. Edward acomodou-se mais para cima, encostando o membro na barriga de Isabella. Engoliu um gemido quando os músculos estomacais dela se enrijeceram, oferecendo-lhe um carinho suave e involuntário.

— Capitão, deixe-me levantar... Eu sou uma oficial, lembra-se? E provei ser bem treinada.

— Sim, você foi bem treinada. E pode reivindicar seus direitos, mas também é uma mulher. Uma que eu desejo.

Ele percebeu que as palavras indelicadas a chocaram. Por um segundo, Edward imaginou que, por ela não pertencer a homem algum, seria virgem. Não, decidiu ele, acariciando-lhe os quadris. A boca carnuda e os cabelos avermelhados demonstravam paixão, e não virgindade. A visão dos lábios entreabertos o inflamou. Com a arrogância de uma conquistador, abaixou a cabeça e iniciou um beijo faminto.

A surpresa deixou-a sem ação. O homem sabia o que estava fazendo. Para um bárbaro, até que o capitão Edward dispunha de uma técnica sofisticada. Apesar do peso a esmagando, apesar dos duros azulejos atormentarem-lhe os ombros e quadris, ela sentia a força do beijo em cada célula do corpo. Uma mão envolveu-lhe os cabelos, enquanto os lábios de Edward moldavam os dela, possuindo-a, provando-a.

Após um longo momento, a forte pressão diminuiu. Um doce tormento precedeu o gesto. A língua dele percorria a parte interna do lábio inferior de Isabella, brincava com os dentes, então penetrou com arrogância na boca, iniciando uma batalha sensual. Edward tinha gosto de vinho. De cravo-da-índia. De homem, quente e ardoroso.

Isabella já beijara uma quantidade razoável de homens em toda a vida, mas nenhum cujos lábios cálidos e língua predatória haviam a arrepiado de tal maneira. Seu corpo pedia para ver aonde estas incríveis sensações a levariam. Contudo, a mente ordenava-lhe para impedi-lo.

As mãos dele deslizaram para cima, chegando ao seios de Isabella, os pequenos seios. Apesar do comentário de Edward, ela podia notar que disparos de prazer o possuíam. O capitão abriu a túnica com tamanha facilidade que Isabella teve a certeza que o sujeito entendia bem de roupas femininas. Os dedos pousaram sobre os mamilos rígidos.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela procurou respirar.

— Espere! — berrou ela. — Espere!

— Por quê? Eu sou como uma pedra para você. Além do mais, você está prontinha para mim. — Para enfatizar o comentário, Edward colocou a mão entre as pernas dela.

Isabella o fitou. Depois de um instante, esforçou-se para menear a cabeça.

— Não, não estou pronta. Eu não quero.

Bem, parte de seu ser o desejava, admitiu ela, em silêncio. Mas este homem era um inimigo, um capturador. Sua auto-estima encontrava-se em frangalhos devido ao beijo recebido. Não permitiria que ele continuasse.

Desprezando as palavras, como se fossem protestos de uma mulher a fim de ser persuadida, Edward enterrou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Isabella. Desesperada, ela recusou-se a reconhecer o desejo que a consumia até o último fio de cabelo.

— É assim que os romanos cumprem suas palavras? Não há honra entre os oficiais do império?

Mais uma vez, Edward levantou a cabeça.

— De que honra você está falando?

— Você prometeu não me forçar a nada, no caso de eu contestar.

A mão dele soltou-lhe os cabelos. A outra, contudo, pressionou-lhe o seio com mais força.

— Não, mulher...Eu prometi deixá-la visitar seu companheiro se ganhasse a aposta. E você o verá amanhã.

— Mas... Eu concordei em não lutar se perdesse. E não perdi.

— Então pode lutar comigo.

Os braços dela tentaram empurrar o maciço peito para cima, sem sucesso.

— Eu não desejo isto, romano.

Isabella congratulou-se, esperando ansiosa. Diversos movimentos de autodefesa passavam-lhe pela cabeça enquanto o capitão a fitava. Para seu alívio, Edward saiu de cima dela e levantou-se. Desta vez, porém, aceitou a mão estendida como ajuda.

Quando ele a levou de volta para o pequeno dormitório, Isabella de repente achou que parecia mais com um abrigo do que com uma prisão.

— Uma escolta virá buscá-la amanhã cedo — falou Edward, preparando-se para sair.

Isabella mordeu os lábios, depois dirigiu-se a ele.

— Obrigada, romano.

Edward virou-se.

— Pela visita ou por não possuí-la esta noite?

— Pela visita. Você não vai me possuir, nem hoje, nem nunca.

— Ah, pequena, pode crer que sim. Como os sábios dizem, a fome só adiciona tempero aos feijões.

— Feijões? Que feijões?

Edward trancou a porta.

— Ei! Que feijões?

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou cedo e percorreu o quarto com grandes e impacientes passos. Ouvia com atenção o comandante dando ordens à criada enquanto se vestia. Com um misto de medo e esperança, ela imaginou se Edward/Ed abriria a porta que os separava. O que diria se ele o fizesse?

O capitão não a abriu. Nem ao menos se dignou a gritar-lhe um bom dia. Não que Isabella o quisesse. Apenas era desconcertante estar vivendo há alguns metros de um homem que deixava seus desejos bem claros, porém ignorava-lhe a existência.

Isabella percorria o pequeno quarto, recusando-se a pensar que ficara acordada a maior parte da noite, tentando dirimir a sensação das mãos e do sabor do beijo de Edward. Imaginando se ele tentaria terminar o que começara. Estava uma pilha de nervos na hora em que a claridade substituiu a escuridão nas janelas. E esta longa espera não a ajudava em nada.

Muito incitada para tomar o café da manhã recém trazido, continuou a andar de um lado para o outro. Finalmente, quando o sol estava mais alto, escutou vozes se aproximando. A porta foi aberta por um soldado grisalho.

— Ave, lady Isabella. Eu sou o sargento da guarda real. O capitão ordenou-me que providenciasse uma escolta para a senhora.

Isabella estudou os inúmeros legionários do lado de fora.

— Você e todos eles?

O sargento enrubesceu e lançou um olhar embaraçado à prisioneira.

— Eu preciso certificar-me de haver homens o suficiente para detê-la. Fofocas sobre seu confronto com o capitão correm pelos corredores. Eles dizem que a senhora tem poderes sobrenaturais.

— Sobrenaturais? — Ela ficou lisonjeada.

— Eu não concordo que tenha tais forças só por ter acertado o comandante Ed.

— Não, senhora. Por você tê-lo feito e sobrevivido para ver a luz do dia.

Sentindo-se orgulhosa de si mesma, Isabella retirou-se dos aposentos do capitão. A escolta a acompanhou. Depois de várias curvas e voltas, ela chegou ao pórtico da Villa. O sol brilhava com intensidade. O ar quente e partículas de areia a envolveram.

Os olhos de Isabella se acostumaram depressa à claridade. A não ser pela luminosidade que entrava pelas janelas do quarto, esta era a primeira luz do dia que Isabella via após uma semana. Pisou na barra da túnica e, se o sargento não a segurasse, ela teria ido ao chão.

Ele sorriu, mostrando os largos espaços entre seus dentes. O nervosismo do sujeito pareceu sumir e ele respondia às questões de Isabella com mais naturalidade enquanto caminhavam.

— Não, lady, aqui não são os quartéis dos oficiais. Os homens vivem aqui.

Isabella espiou por um portal. O pequeno apartamento de dois aposentos que vira, dormitório na parte de trás e sala e cozinha na frente era um pouco maior do que os cubículos que os militares da força aérea americana dormiam. O sargento indicou hospitais, celeiros, oficinas lotadas e templos majestosos. O campo era uma unidade cheia de vida.

— Esta é uma cidade antiga compelida pela curvatura do rio. Nós herdamos construções arquitetadas há séculos, por gregos e partos. — Ele iniciou uma descrição detalhada que fascinou-a da mesma maneira que o rápido latim a confundiu.

Na ocasião em que alcançaram as estrebarias, ela admirou-se com os detalhes, quase admitindo um certo respeito pelo exército cujas tropas reforçadas e supersticiosas governavam o mundo.

Porém o respeito morreu no mesmo instante em que Isabella entrou nos estábulos. O que a chocou de início foi o forte odor de esterco e cavalos. Depois, a visão de escravos macérrimos, acorrentados, cavando num canto. Alguns soldados cuidavam dos cavalos, mas foram os pobres sujeitos que desviaram sua atenção. Que ato mais provinciano, pensou ela.

Estas pessoas não eram como os escravos que vira dentro da casa de Edward e nos salões de banho. Eles usavam farrapos e alguns até estavam nus. As costelas eram bem visíveis e mais de um tinha marcas de chicotadas.

— Por que eles estão acorrentados? — perguntou Isabella. — Como conseguem trabalhar assim?

— Estes homens são fortes lutadores e muito bons com cavalos. Se não estivessem presos já teriam fugido.

Isabella procurou acostumar-se à situação. Avistou um homem alto do outro lado do estábulo, um pouco distante dos outros.

— Jacob! — berrou ela, correndo na direção do copiloto. — Jacob, sou eu, Isabella.

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao enxergar as marcas e cicatrizes em suas costas e o colar de ferro em torno do pescoço dele.

— Jacob, você está bem?

Ele pulou como um coelho assustado. Olhos arregalados a fitavam. Não deu-lhe boas vindas, nenhum sinal de reconhecimento.

— Jacob, sou eu, Isabella.

Ela abaixou a voz, tentando persuadir a expressão assustada de seu rosto. O pé de Isabella afundou na palha suja quando deu um passo para a frente. O medo de Jacob demonstrava-se através de resmungos inteligíveis e ele afastava-se cada vez mais, junto com as correntes.

— Meu Deus, Jacob — lamentou-se ela —, você não me reconhece? Por favor, é Isabella.

O copiloto a fitou sem compreender nada.

Lágrimas quentes e escaldantes queimavam-lhe o rosto e uma mistura de pânico e terror tomou conta da pobre Isabella. Todo este tempo se apoiara em Jacob, à esperança de que ainda tinha alguém neste mundo estranho. Ao observar os olhos longínquos e distantes, um sentimento de solidão a afetou. Quase deixou-se cair aos pés dele, à espera de uma solução. Por um longo instante, ficou imóvel, tentando lutar contra o choro. Um grande buraco negro e vazio parecia ter se infiltrado entre ela e o único amigo deste lugar.

— Lady? — A mão tentadora do sargento a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Não toque em mim — rosnou Isabella.

Ele afastou-se, pasmo. Tremendo, tentou de novo.

— Lady, ele não a reconhece.

Isabella fitou o sargento, dominando o medo e a dor.

— Sim, eu estou vendo. — Ela virou-se para o guarda entre ela e Jacob. — Remova as correntes. Imediatamente!

O guarda arregalou os olhos e procurou ajuda com o superior.

O veterano meneou a cabeça.

— Minha senhora, tenho instruções apenas para trazê-la até aqui e não para soltá-lo.

— Eu não ligo a mínima para... — Isabella respirou fundo e recomeçou, desta vez em latim. — Eu não ligo para quais foram suas ordens. Este homem está doente e necessita de ajuda. Solte-o agora.

— Não, lady, eu não posso.

— Chame o centurião sênior Edward Antonius Cullen.

A boca dele abriu-se, em evidente admiração.

— Perturbar o comandante? Por um prisioneiro? Não, senhora, nem pensar.

— Muito bem. Então eu o farei.

Isabella virou-se para a figura encolhida no canto do estábulo.

— Jacob, venha comigo. Eu o ajudarei. — Com a voz baixa e calma, chegou mais perto do amigo.

Ele meneou a cabeça com violência. O pânico tomou conta dos olhos cor de avelã, cortando o coração de Isabella.

— Está bem, está bem — murmurou ela. — Eu não o forçarei. Fique aqui até eu conseguir alguma ajuda.

Lutando contra o pânico que a consumia, Isabella procurou a luz do sol. Depois da fétida atmosfera do estábulo, respirou o ar puro, aliviada. Não se interessou pela paisagem na viagem de volta. Só conseguia pensar em Jacob e na crescente sensação de desespero.

Ao chegar nas edificações do quartel, procurou controlar as mãos trêmulas. Não notou as bandeiras nos estandartes, muito menos as estátuas de ouro que enfeitavam a praça central quando chegou à entrada principal. Enquanto aguardava, junto com a escolta, ergueu o queixo. Edward Antonius Cullen lhe devia uma explicação sobre o tratamento para com Jacob.

— O comandante a verá agora, lady.

— Você pode apostar que sim — murmurou ela, seguindo o soldado por um longo corredor até o santuário interno de Edward.

Ela parou quando um círculo de faces a observou. Uma dúzia de soldados sentava-se em volta de uma mesa de madeira polida. Encararam-na com um misto de curiosidade e cautela. Reconheceu apenas o subordinado, Jasper. As sobrancelhas douradas uniram-se numa só e os dedos dele batiam sobre o tampo. Havia mapas e pergaminhos. Um sujeito que mais parecia um escrevente estava acomodado num banco mais baixo, fazendo anotações.

Uma reunião de equipe! Ela interrompera uma maldita reunião! Risadas histéricas pararam-lhe na garganta ao ver a cena familiar. Participara de muitas no passado. A única diferença era que eles usavam túnicas brancas e armaduras, não o uniforme da força aérea, com insígnias metálicas na gola.

Isabella ignorou os homens e dirigiu-se ao líder, sentado no canto oposto da mesa.

— Eu desejo falar-lhe, senhor centurião.

— Assim fui informado — respondeu ele, polidamente. — Deve ser algo bastante urgente, caso contrário o sargento da guarda não teria interrompido esta reunião tão importante.

— É muito urgente. Eu ordeno que meu companheiro seja libertado imediatamente.

Ele franziu o cenho, fazendo com que Isabella desejasse ter usado um tom menos arrogante e hostil.

— Deixem-nos.

O breve comando aos presentes não a convenceu. Muito menos os olhares de desgosto dos sujeitos. O capitão esperou que a porta se fechasse atrás do último homem, depois levantou-se e aproximou-se de Isabella.

O tamanho dele, bem como o olhar intimidante a assustou. Mesmo sem o manto vermelho, os ombros de Edward bloqueavam a entrada de luz pela janela no final do escritório.

— Eu já lhe disse uma vez e não o farei de novo. Meça suas palavras ao dirigir-se a mim.

— Senão o quê? — provocou ela, irritada. — Senão você me acorrentará como fez com meu companheiro?

As feições dele suavizaram.

— Até que não é uma má ideia.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo a resposta.

— Assim é melhor. — Ele apoiou as mãos na mesa. — Você me disse que era uma oficial na era de onde vens, porém as palavras pronunciadas por sua boca são tão rudes. Você podia falar assim com seus superiores?

— Sim! Bem, não. Nem sempre.

Isabella mordeu mais uma vez os lábios, relembrando-se dos inúmeros deméritos que colecionava na academia, e dos olhares furiosos que os comandantes dos esquadrões lhe lançavam em diversas ocasiões. Está bem, às vezes ela era um pouco impetuosa e não conseguia controlar a língua.

— Se você podia fazer isso, continue a falar.

Isabella cerrou os dentes. O descontrole emocional não a ajudaria em nada. Mas, sentia um grande desejo de chutar as pernas do capitão para que ele caísse de boca em cima da mesa. Procurou manter um tom amável de voz.

— Por que meu companheiro está acorrentado e eu não? Por que ele é tratado desta maneira?

— Ele não tem nenhuma utilidade do jeito que está, a não ser para o trabalho braçal. Você sim. Eu tenho planos para você.

O estômago de Isabella quase veio à boca. Ela arregalou os olhos. Vê-lo falar assim, com tamanha naturalidade, sobre levá-la para a própria cama era horrível. Controlou o desejo de dizer-lhe poucas e boas ao relembrar-se da face de Jacob.

— Você precisa oferecer um tratamento melhor para o meu companheiro. Ele é um oficial, como eu, e merece um pouco mais de respeito.

— Você não é a guerreira que diz, se acredita que soldados capturados, sejam eles oficiais ou não, desejam mais respeito — anunciou Edward. — Este homem passa melhor do que muitos dos cativos.

A imagem das feridas de Jacob e sua expressão assustada encheu o pensamento de Isabella. Fechou os pulsos ao lado do corpo. Erguendo o queixo, encontrou os olhos do romano.

— Capitão, eu lhe suplico para oferecer assistência médica ao meu amigo.

— Você desperdiça o meu tempo, lady, e o seu também.

— Espere! — Isabella agarrou-lhe o braço. Antes que pudesse pensar, fez um último pedido desesperado. — A noite passada você me disse que se deitaria comigo se eu lutasse ou não. Eu prometo não me esquivar se meu companheiro receber o devido tratamento.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

— Você iria para a cama comigo, de livre e espontânea vontade, só por causa de seu amigo? O homem que você diz não ser seu marido nem amante?

— Sim — respondeu ela, mantendo o queixo erguido. — Eu não tenho mais nada a oferecer. Em troca, você cuidará para que o comandante Black receba cuidados médicos, bem como alimentação e abrigo devidos.

Detrás das fartas pálpebras, os olhos claros brilhavam.

— Eu quero ter certeza de ter entendido bem os termos de sua oferta. Você se entregará livremente para mim se seu companheiro for bem cuidado?

— Sim. E eu devo poder visitá-lo com frequência.

A vivacidade de Edward aumentou ainda mais.

— Fechado.

Isabella suspirou.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado da mesa e sentou-se.

— Diga à escolta para levá-la ao seu quarto. Nós jantaremos juntos.

Um pouco espantada, Isabella obedeceu na hora.

— Você está dispensada.

* * *

 **Quero agradecer primeiramente a todos que tem comentado, vocês são demais e agradeço também aqueles que leem escondido.**

 **Respondendo a pergunta, se houver comentários posto todos os dias, pois sei como é chato esperar o próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos amanhã ou sábado.** **Até lá!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Isabella caminhou pelo quarto o resto do interminável dia. A cada volta, alternava uma agitação perturbada pelo modo casual como fora dispensada e um profundo desalento sobre o que estava por vir.

Apesar do Código de Conduta permitir um certo grau de cooperação para garantir a saúde e o bem estar de pessoas capturadas, Isabella suspeitava que o contrato com o centurião sênior Edward Antonius Cullen tivesse ultrapassado um pouco as regras. Sentia-se nervosa, mas lembrou-se que Jacob era sua única ligação com o mundo. Faria o possível para salvar a vida do copiloto.

Além do mais, disse ela para si mesma, cheia de honestidade, se o beijo do capitão fosse uma amostra de suas habilidades na cama, ela faria o possível para resistir. Apesar de ter vinte e oito anos, era virgem. Já estivera compromissada com um piloto por quase um ano. Porém diversas diferenças fizeram com que eles se separassem.

Isabella parou de andar ao pensar no ex-noivo. Os beijos dele nunca provocaram-lhe tanto prazer como os do romano. Sentiu-se culpada e cheia de remorsos. Abraçou-se, como se estivesse procurando consolo e coragem com o deus dançando na aquarela do teto.

— O capitão disse que você pode usar seu banheiro para se lavar. Estas mulheres a ajudarão.

Isabella virou-se e viu a criada na porta. Havia mais duas a esperando.

Ela hesitou, relutante em se mover. Uma vez que desse o primeiro passo, uma vez que estivesse banhada e perfumada, sua autoestima iria por água abaixo. Os lábios tremeram com o impulso de jogar tudo para cima e gritar que o trato estava desfeito. Então voltou a pensar em Jacob. Abaixando a cabeça, saiu do pequeno santuário.

— Ave, lady. Você me parece bem refrescada.

Na verdade, Edward pensou com um sorriso interior, ela parecia mais nervosa do que um gato. Porém um belo felino. As lâmpadas iluminavam os cabelos avermelhados e faziam a pele sedosa brilhar como a de um bebê.

Com o sinal discreto do comandante, o guarda retirou-se, deixando-os a sós no grande salão de refeições da Villa.

— Venha, sente-se aqui. Gostaria que partilhássemos dos prazeres dos alimentos, do vinho e da conversa antes de nos deitarmos.

Ela empalideceu, depois enrubesceu de leve. Quando Isabella ergueu o queixo, Edward já esperava uma resposta áspera, o que não aconteceu. Ela parecia um pouco mais serena esta noite.

Acomodando-se num longo e baixo sofá com almofadas empilhadas num canto, ele gesticulou para um móvel ao lado do seu.

— Não, não assim — disse Edward, vendo Isabella sentar-se na pontinha. — Fique confortável. Encoste.

— Eu não acredito — murmurou ela, ajeitando as pernas e tentando colocar uma almofada sob o braço. — Isto parece a cena de um filme.

— O que é filme? — Edward ignorou os criados que entravam com o primeiro prato e concentrou toda a atenção em sua convidada.

Hesitante, Isabella encontrou-se frente a um desafio.

— No meu tempo, nós temos figuras que se movem, cheias de cores vivas. Nestas formas, eu vi cenas de orgias romanas. Grandes festas.

— Nós também temos estas figuras — falou Edward, ignorando a referência feita por Isabella às orgias. Seus planos para com ela não eram tão públicos e indiscriminados como um bacanal. — As pessoas representam nos teatros, brincam com as cortinas, fazendo-as se movimentar. Eles imitam ondas e fogo e até mesmo os ventos.

— Não é a mesma coisa — insistiu ela, pegando uma taça de vinho do criado que a servia. — As figuras falam ou têm pessoas dentro delas que se movem e falam.

— Se você diz assim... — Edward dirigiu o olhar para as pernas bem torneadas. As figuras que se moviam em sua cabeça não tinham nada a ver com o teatro. Eram parecidas com aquelas desenhadas nos pergaminhos que passavam pelas mãos dos soldados no campo, na ausência de mulheres disponíveis.

— É assim — disse Isabella, bebendo um gole de vinho.

— Não nos preocupemos com a sombra de um asno — falou Edward, acalmando-a.

— O quê? Que sombra? Que idiotas? Que asno?

Edward enfiou os dedos numa travessa colocada numa mesa baixinha que estava entre ambos e serviu-se de carne.

— É um outro provérbio — explicou o comandante. — Um conselho para não perdermos tempo discutindo assuntos desinteressantes.

Um lento sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela.

— No meu mundo nós também temos um provérbio assim.

Depois de Edward ter sorrido, ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

— Conte-me mais sobre o seu mundo.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar ansioso, como se estivesse pedindo de antemão para que Edward acreditasse em suas palavras.

— Eu venho de um mundo do outro lado dos mares. Mares estes que seu povo ainda não navegou.

— Eu já suspeitava. Se você tivesse vindo de um país já tocado por Roma, não se oporia tanto à sua invencibilidade.

— Eu não teria tamanha convicção sobre tal invencibilidade — disse ela. — Cada cão tem seu dia, companheiro, e os de Roma chegarão daqui alguns anos.

— Use palavras que eu entenda — comandou Edward. — Conte-me mais sobre este mundo.

Isabella encostou-se no sofá, relaxando. Devagar e hesitante, começou a descrever seu lar. Os minutos passavam depressa enquanto Edward se interessava em saber mais sobre as construções que chegavam até o céu, remédios que ajudavam na cura das doenças, armas que matavam com uma força incrível. Se o mundo que ela descrevia existisse, e Edward não sabia ao certo se acreditava ou não, parecia um lugar irrequieto e inatural.

Esta terra não parecia ter intenções contra Roma. O comandante em Edward relaxou e ele continuou a escutar as interessantes histórias. Pela primeira vez desde que tirara esta criatura incrível da areia, começou a crer que ela caíra do céu por um acaso do destino.

As palavras tornavam-se cada vez mais animadas. Ela deu um longo gole de vinho, recusou os pratos oferecidos pelos escravos e deixou a conversa fluir.

Ao servirem o terceiro prato, os olhos de Isabella brilhavam e ela acrescentava pitadas de sarcasmo às histórias. O magnânimo Edward decidiu ignorar tais lapsos.

Quando finalmente os serventes trouxeram os queijos e frutas, ele ordenou que enchessem as jarras de vinho e se retirassem. Já era tempo de trazer a conversa de volta para o presente. De onde quer que ela tenha vindo, agora estava aqui.

— Como chegaram ao seu nome? Seus pais veneram a deusa Isabella ***** , ou Eos, como é conhecida pelos gregos?

— Não exatamente — começou ela. — Meu pai é engenheiro. Antes dele aposentar, trabalhou para a ferrovia e... — O olhar questionador de Edward a interrompeu.

— Ah, desculpe-me, mas eu não acho necessário explicar o que são trens agora. — Ela encostou-se de novo, procurando lembrar-se onde parara.

Edward a ajudou.

— Seu pai?

— Ah, sim. Meu pai viajava muito. Mamãe o encontrava quando podia. Eles passaram um final de semana numa pequenina cidade do Nebrasca chamada Isabella, onde consumaram o amor. Nove meses depois, eu nasci.

Os olhos dela se fecharam, como se estivesse recordando da família. Edward procurou trazê-la de volta ao presente.

— Você conhece a legenda da deusa Isabella?

— Sim.

Ela mexeu nos cabelos, ajeitando-os nos ombros. Edward respirou fundo, no intuito de controlar o desejo crescente.

— Se você continuar a usar este nome, precisará defender-se de algum modo quando as crianças zombarem de você.

Ela ergueu o copo de vinho e o fitou com um olhar sonhador. A chama na virilha de Edward transformou-se em lava incandescente.

— A deusa Isabella dirigia sua carruagem pelos céus para acabar com as estrelas e trazer o amanhecer. Ela amava a luz, brilhante e dourada.

Edward deliciava-se com a voz aveludada. Sorrindo, inclinou-se sobre a mesa para tirar o vinho do alcance dela. Quando Isabella parecia perdida em seus sonhos, ele continuou a história.

— Ela também tinha uma fraqueza por mortais e teve muitos, muitos amantes. Um dia, roubou o filho do rei de Tróia, levando-o para os céus. Pediu para seu pai, Júpiter, que desse vida eterna ao garoto. O deus o fez, apesar do rapto do jovem ter causado uma grande guerra na terra.

Edward a observava com cuidado. Ela não parecia partilhar da mesma imortalidade do garoto. As últimas dúvidas dele sobre a humanidade de Isabella sumiram.

— E eles viveram felizes depois? — perguntou ela. Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam mais do que nunca.

Edward engoliu um sorriso. Todas as fêmeas do mundo adoravam uma história romântica, até mesmo esta forte e decidida oficial.

— Infelizmente, o irado Júpiter se negou a incluir o jovem no arranjo. O homem envelheceu nos olhos dela. Com o tempo, ele tornou-se tão sem atrativos que Isabella o trancou num quarto. Alguns dizem que ainda podemos ouvir os berros do coitado em homens mais velhos que padecem por mulheres, mas não conseguem encontrar forças para comandar um exército. Um problema que eu não enfrentarei esta noite.

Isabella ergueu-se de súbito, sabendo que o momento chegara.

Toda a tarde ela se dissera para manter-se fria e calma, nada de histeria. Porém o longo período de espera, o sensual tratamento que recebera dos criados, o banho, a massagem com os óleos, o prelúdio para um banquete privado, a deixara consciente. Uma paixão espontânea e saudável que conhecia e apreciava. A agenda sexual planejada deixava-a tão nervosa quanto uma noiva no dia do casamento.

Ela acalmou-se à medida que a refeição prosseguia. O vinho com certeza ajudara, bem como a atenção de Edward enquanto lhe contava sobre sua casa. Isabella só precisou observar os olhos do captor para perceber que ele armara tudo, com extrema perfeição.

— Eu vejo que você já terminou de comer. Vamos nos retirar, então poderei cumprir minha promessa.

Isabella poderia jurar que os lábios dele tremeram, mas não conseguia imaginar o porquê. Edward levantou-se e a tirou, sem cerimônias, da sala.

Ela estremeceu ao entrarem no dormitório. Parou bem no meio, aguardando Edward dar as últimas ordens e dispensar os criados. Depois, encostou os largos ombros na porta. O que a coitada desejava era finalizar tudo o mais rápido possível.

— Bem, capitão?

— Bem, lady.

Isabella engoliu a seco. Estava claro que ele não facilitaria.

— Vamos acabar logo com isto.

— Proceda — ordenou ele, com toda a calma do mundo.

— Como?

— Proceda. Faça o necessário para terminarmos o "negócio".

— Você venceu, camarada — murmurou ela, por fim.

Com um olhar desafiador, começou a se despir. O embaraço tomou conta dela enquanto desamarrava as sandálias. Respirando fundo, tirou a túnica. Ao soltar as roupas íntimas, elas deslizaram.

Mordendo o lábio, ela lançou um rápido olhar para o centurião. Ele a observava como se estivesse olhando um cão fazendo seus truques.

Nua, Isabella arrepiou-se com o ar frio. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o homem em silêncio. Nada. Non est tanti, como diriam os romanos.

— Vá para a cama.

Apesar da vergonha, Isabella não conteve um sorriso triunfante ao escutar as palavras dele. Então o todo poderoso não era tão controlado como dizia. Estava tensa e nervosa. Nada a faria relaxar.

Isabella observou o capitão retirar a túnica e as sandálias. A visão fê-la imaginar que ganharia uma fortuna nos Estados Unidos se o usasse como modelo fotográfico de roupas íntimas masculinas.

Ela ficou boquiaberta ao fitar o membro de Edward. Graças a Deus, ele apagou a lâmpada, deixando o quarto escuro.

Isabella escutou-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Você pode continuar.

O comando arrogante, prova evidente do desejo masculino, acalmou os nervos de Isabella. Bem, ele queria vê-la trabalhando. Ela saiu de baixo dos lençóis e o encarou.

— Olhe aqui, camarada. O trato era que eu não lutaria com você. Eu não precisaria fazer um único movimento. Bem, você tem as rédeas. — A mistura de inglês e latim o confundiu. — Bem, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Sim, pequenina, eu entendi.

O riso morreu em sua garganta. O comandante a ergueu com mãos firmes, deitando-a sobre o forte corpo. Ela deitava, tensa como uma pedra, e o membro dele roçava em suas costas. Lembrando-se da promessa de não lutar, procurou se acalmar. Edward a aninhou contra o sólido torso.

— Durma agora!

— O quê?

Ela tentou se levantar, mas Edward a impediu.

— Não se mova desta maneira.

— O que é isto? Um jogo? Mais tempero para os feijões?

— Eu a quero quente e ávida. Quando você vier para a cama e não se deitar como um obelisco, nós prosseguiremos.

Isabella enfureceu-se. Ela tirara a roupa e atuara como uma prostituta e ele nem a queria. Furiosa, ela pressionou as costas contra o membro de Edward.

— Seu porco! Você me prometeu que Jacob seria bem tratado.

Ela soltou-se das garras de Edward e rolou para o lado. Em poucos segundos, Edward segurou-lhe as mãos com força.

— Escute aqui, sua megera. Seu companheiro está sendo bem cuidado desde o dia em que chegou aqui.

— Ele foi chicoteado! — gritou ela, em pânico. — Eu vi as feridas com meus próprios olhos.

— As marcas já estavam nas costas dele.

— Então por que ele está tão assustado?

— Talvez por ele não escutar nem falar desde o primeiro dia. Ele têm um quarto para si e uma mulher que o serve. Mas, ainda assim, o pobre sujeito tem medo.

— Eu não acredito em você. Ele está acorrentado! Trabalhando com os outros escravos no estábulo.

Edward segurou-lhe as duas mãos com uma só e, com a outra, agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

— Escute o que eu digo! Eu mandei acorrentá-lo pois, devido ao medo e confusão, ele tentou fugir, nadando pelo rio Eufrates. Quase morreu afogado. E coloquei-o para trabalhar nos estábulos pois sei muito bem como a inércia faz mal para as pessoas. E parece que seu companheiro encontrou conforto ao cuidar dos animais.

— Você está mentindo!

— Eu jamais minto e, se você dá valor às suas costas, nunca mais diga isso.

O tom gélido chamou a atenção de Isabella. Tentou afastar os pensamentos caóticos.

— Eu não compreendo. Se ele está sendo bem tratado, por que você fez um trato comigo? Por que você aceitou a minha oferta de...

— Você me prometeu se corpo para assegurar o bem estar de seu companheiro. E como ele está sendo bem cuidado, eu não tenho nada a perder. Você acha que eu resistiria a tal oferta?

— Oh, Deus. Eu não acredito que agi assim.

— Em latim — comandou Edward.

— Eu sou uma tola.

A expressão-nos olhos dele se suavizou.

— Não, você não é tola. Só impetuosa e leal ao seu amigo. Eu bem que gostaria de ter um amigo como você, que se sacrificaria por mim.

As palavras massagearam o ego ferido de Isabella. O brilho nos olhos castanhos a enervou.

— Então por que você não me quis esta noite? Por você respeitar minha preocupação para com Jacob?

Ele a tomou nos braços, aconchegando-a como um bebê. Isabella sentia a respiração de Edward próxima de seu ouvido.

— Eu vou me deitar com você hoje. Mas nós não faremos amor. Ainda mais por você se esquivar desta maneira, não com gestos, mas sim com o comportamento.

Isabella podia perceber o tom de zombaria na voz de Edward.

— Por quê?

Uma certa decepção a atingiu.

— Eu a quero que você venha a mim por livre e espontânea vontade. Não haverá nada nos atrapalhando, apostas, companheiros, quando eu a possuir. Amanhã cedo você verá Jaco-Bi e, à noite, nós compartilharemos desta cama. Amanhã nos acasalaremos. Agora durma.

Dormir. Certo. Seria o melhor a fazer.

* * *

 _*Como disse antes, vamos fingir que o nome Isabella é de origem grega e também é o nome de uma deusa._

* * *

 **Sério, eu amo esse Edward, como algumas pessoas perguntaram e vocês leram no capítulo acima, Jaco-Bi (adoro quando Ed fala assim) está sendo bem tratado. E Edward não vai agarrar a Bella a força, não fiquem preocupadas.**

 **Muito obrigada por estarem "aparecendo" e comentando, sei que a história não é minha, mas dá um certo trabalho adaptar e quando eu recebo um comentário fico super feliz e satisfeita, então você que está lendo, faz uma forcinha e deixe pelo menos "estou gostando". Bom a fanfic terá 16 capítulos como o livro original e para aqueles que já estão pensando em outra adaptação, quero dizer que já tenho uma outra pronta e é espetacular.**

 **Nos vemos amanhã.** **Até lá!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça e uma sensação de vazio. Quando virou-se e viu a grande cama desocupada, reconheceu o sentimento, pura e simples frustração.

Cruzando os braços sob a cabeça, ela fitou o teto pintado. Era decorado com cenas pastoris de jardins verdes, céus azuis e donzelas rechonchudas fazendo piquenique com deuses das mais diversas formas e tamanhos. Em qualquer outra ocasião, os desenhos a encantariam, mas hoje apenas passaram-lhe pela mente. Ao invés disso, concentrava o pensamento no homem em cujos braços passara a noite.

Isabella tremeu com a lembrança da pele de Edward tocando-a. Ainda podia ver os braços que a envolviam, sentir os pelos macios contra suas costas. E o membro rígido... Deveriam ter consumado o ato sexual?

Cerrando os dentes, fitou as garotas brincando nos desenhos. Uma honestidade inata forçou-a a reconhecer que Edward Antonius Cullen, um romano chauvinista de primeira classe, acendera um fogo dentro de seu sangue. Nunca experimentara tal sensação. Se Ed mantivesse o jogo sexual de gato e rato por muito mais tempo, os feijões ficariam muito bem temperados...

Retirando as cobertas, levantou-se e caminhou pelo mármore gelado até a alcova de banho, onde encontrou um jarro de água quente. Com um pano e um pedaço de um sabonete cheiroso deixado pelas mulheres que a atenderam na noite passada, ela começou a se lavar. A realização de que desejava o arrogante e autoritário capitão a irritou até o fundo da alma. Ainda mais por não estar conseguindo controlar os próprios sentimentos. Como estar envolvida com um sujeito que não era da sua época? Ficara acordada na escuridão, lutando contra as urgências do corpo, bem depois do capitão ter sussurrado tão próximo a seu ouvido. Terminando o breve banho, voltou para o quarto de Edward, a fim de se vestir.

Após um café da manhã farto, com pão, queijo, sangria e frutas colhidas no jardim, Isabella passeou pelo pátio ensolarado até que o sargento da guarda chegasse.

— Olá, lady. Eu a levarei para ver seu companheiro.

— O quê? Nada de escoltas? Nenhum batalhão de homens para me acompanhar?

O sujeito sorriu.

— Não, lady. O capitão diz que você não vai tentar fugir sem seu amigo. E também não oferece perigo.

Isabella franziu o cenho, mas estudou o comentário enquanto acompanhava o soldado sob o forte sol. Durante a curta caminhada até os estábulos, a ideia de Edward Antonius Cullen estar começando a decifrá-la bem até demais a atormentou. Estava brincando com seu cérebro, bem como com o corpo. A vontade de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar aumentava junto com os passos enfurecidos.

Todos os pensamentos do capitão se esvaíram, todavia, quando passou por uma guarita e entrou numa pequenina casa de pedras próxima aos estábulos. A luz do dia entrava pelas venezianas, iluminando o único aposento, detalhando o chão imundo, o fogão e rústicas poltronas de madeira. Havia uma cama encostada na parede. Jacob estava encolhido num canto, perto do fogo.

— Jacob — chamou ela, aproximando-se. Quando viu a sombra de Isabella, ele deu um pulo, tropeçando nas correntes. Apoiou-se na parede. Afastando-se o máximo que a casa permitia, o amigo e copiloto a fitou com olhos arregalados e assustados.

— Jacob, por favor, não tenha medo. Eu não o machucarei. — Isabella forçou-se a dizer as palavras, procurando não chorar.

— Ele não pode escutá-la, senhora.

Isabella virou-se, percebendo pela primeira vez a presença da garota no canto da cabana. Ela era jovem, devia ter seus dezessete anos, tinha os cabelos longos e negros e a pele bronzeada das tribos do deserto. Estava parada com um cesto de vime numa das mãos. A outra descansava sobre uma grande barriga.

— Quem é você? — indagou Isabella. — O que faz aqui?

— Eu me chamo Leah — respondeu a garota. — Eu fui trazida para cuidar deste homem quando minha barriga tornou-se muito grande para satisfazer aos desejos dos romanos.

Ela falava o latim com um forte acento, mas Isabella compreendia o suficiente para sentir simpatia imediata. A garota era mais jovem do que suas próprias sobrinhas, cuja maior preocupação era escolher o sapato mais adequado para cada ocasião. Esta se encontrava nos últimos meses de gravidez. O rosto da pobre criatura refletia experiências.

— Há quanto tempo você está com ele? — Os olhos de Isabella se desviaram para Jacob.

— Desde a noite que ele chegou.

Então ele não mentira quando dissera que o copiloto recebera cuidados desde os primeiros dias. Isabella sentiu-se um pouco culpada por ter duvidado de Edward.

— Ele está acostumado comigo e permitirá que eu me aproxime — explicou a pequena Leah. — Eu passei unguento nas feridas das costas como o médico ordenou e limpei os ouvidos, mas nem assim o homem consegue escutar. Ele balança a cabeça com frequência, como um cão.

Leah falava com um certo desinteresse, como se o fardo de cuidar de Jacob fosse apenas mais uma tarefa numa vida cheia de trabalhos árduos.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, então acomodou-se num banquinho. Deu um sorriso gentil e carinhoso para o amigo.

— Venha, sente-se. Por favor.

Ele continuou a fitá-la com olhos esbugalhados.

— Jacob, sou sua amiga. Isabella. Você não se lembra de mim?

O copiloto não se mexeu.

— Aqui, senhora. Ofereça-lhe comida. Ele virá até você.

Isabella olhou os figos maduros nas mãos da garota. A ideia de subornar Jacob com comida, como se ele fosse um animal faminto, a deixou doente. Pensou em expulsar Leah da casa, mas parou no instante em que o amigo deu um passo para trás. As correntes tilintaram.

Ela segurou a respiração quando o mesmo se aproximou com a intenção de pegar as frutas. Leah deu-lhe um figo e passou a cesta para Isabella. Fitando-as, Jacob sentou-se no chão.

Isabella recusou-se a deixar se abater pelo desespero que a envolvia ao sair da pequena cabana uma hora mais tarde. Apesar dele não ter demonstrado nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, estava determinada a ajudá-lo a recobrar a memória. Ele melhoraria, jurou ela, caminhando pelas ruas estreitas. Enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão. Precisava ser forte. Muito forte.

Pelo menos o companheiro não se assustava mais com a presença dela. Isabella procurou vasculhar a memória, tentando lembrar-se do que os cirurgiões de voo haviam dito sobre choques e concussões durante o treinamento de sobrevivência. Sabia o suficiente para manter um membro da tripulação injuriado imobilizado e aquecido após um acidente, mas um tratamento a longo prazo estava além de seus limites. Relutante, decidiu que o método adotado pelo comandante era o melhor processo de cura para Jacob. Uma casinha quieta e sossegada, cuidados constantes de Leah e um pouco de exercícios. Visitaria o amigo todos os dias e tentaria encontrar um meio para fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

A ansiedade por causa de Jacob fez com que Isabella tratasse o tutor, Theodorus, com certa grosseria quando ele apareceu com pergaminhos debaixo dos braços.

— Por favor, lady — começou ele, quando Isabella levantou-se pela terceira vez e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. - O capitão deseja que você continue os estudos. Ele quer que conheça o calendário e saiba todos os importantes festivais.

— Eu não preciso aprendê-los. E além do mais, vocês têm tantos deuses e deusas e dias santos e festivais que eu não conseguiria decorá-los.

— Mas a festa em homenagem a Marte é amanhã. É o décimo quarto dia de seu mês especial. O capitão disse que você compareceria às festividades. Portanto, deve entender os rituais. Haverá alguns sacrifícios, prognósticos a serem lidos e jogos em honra às divindades.

Isabella parou de andar e virou-se para o homem idoso. Marte era o deus da guerra, o mais sagrado para os romanos. Era tão importante para todos, que até havia um mês com este nome. Março. Então amanhã seriam catorze de março. A data coincidia com seu aniversário.

Na distância, podia escutar as risadas dos irmãos, a voz suave da mãe desejando-lhe um ano cheio de alegrias e felicidades. Toda a família se reunira para celebrar seu aniversário no ano passado, sabendo que Isabella partiria em breve para a Alemanha e não estaria em casa no ano seguinte. Era a última vez que haviam estado juntos. Isabella esforçou-se para relembrar dos rostos, mas os sons sumiam, bem como os risos. Como se eles tivessem acontecido em outra época. Em outro mundo.

Neste momento, Isabella soube com absoluta certeza que nunca mais veria a família de novo, que não mais abraçaria os parentes, nem tomaria sol na ampla varanda com os irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos durante um encontro de família. Estava presa para sempre num outro tempo, outro lugar. Pela primeira vez, deixou que a realidade da situação penetrasse em sua alma.

Eram acontecimentos demais para uma só pessoa. Primeiro Jacob e agora esta sensação angustiante de perda. Um pequeno gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão.

— Senhora, será um grande acontecimento. Acredite. Os jogos e competições durarão vários dias e... — As tentativas do tutor para chamar a atenção dela cessaram assim que a porta se abriu.

Ela virou-se, encarando a figura parada à porta. O homem que ela agora chamava de Ed em seus pensamentos aproximou-se e segurou-a com delicadeza.

— O que a aflige? Diga-me, Isabella.

Balançado a cabeça, ela deu um passo para trás.

— Por que seus olhos estão cheios de dor e tristeza?

Incapaz de falar, Isabella apenas o observava. Todo o universo se resumia agora num único eixo, a um único local, a este homem. Tudo que era e sabia parecia fugir-lhe do controle. Isabella teve medo de se mover, de emitir qualquer som, temendo que a luz ao seu redor se transformasse num milhão de partículas cristalinas e o mundo que conhecia sumisse para sempre.

Ed a olhava com um ar preocupado. Isabella podia ver o próprio reflexo nas pupilas negras e o pânico diminuiu um pouco. Ela era real e existia.

— Venha — falou ele, de repente.

Ainda trêmula, ela o seguiu.

Ed abriu a porta do quarto e deu uma ordem para os guardas, que desapareceram no mesmo instante. Desacelerando o passo para que Isabella pudesse acompanhá-lo, ele a guiava através da Villa. Quando estavam do lado de fora, ordenou que esperasse no final da escada.

Isabella sentou-se no degrau e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que o sol penetrasse em cada célula de seu rosto. Sob este calor escaldante, sentia o medo se dissipar. Aos poucos, o som de sandálias e o trote de cavalos a distância a trouxeram de volta. O aroma de carne assando para o almoço inundava o ar.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu a silhueta de Edward contra o céu azul. Por um longo instante, ambos se encararam. Devagar, ele levantou a mão e acariciou as bochechas de Isabella.

— Você está bem?

Isabella passou a língua pelos lábios e assentiu. Como se descobrisse apenas agora aonde estavam, ela olhou ao redor da rua cheia.

— Por que estamos aqui?

— Vamos tirar as teias de aranha de nossas cabeças.

Um estrondo enfatizou as palavras de Edward. Dentro de instantes, um par de cavalos cinza apareceu, puxando uma bela carruagem de madeira, parou na frente deles.

Isabella subiu dois degraus da escada enquanto os cavalos dançavam nas pedras. Um soldado correu para acalmá-los. O motorista desceu e passou as rédeas para as mãos de Edward. Ele montou no veículo e enrolou o couro no pulso, depois estendeu a mão para ela.

— Venha.

— Não. — Ela observou as imensas patas dos animais e afastou-se mais um pouco. — Se para você é tudo o mesmo, eu prefiro caminhar um pouco.

— Venha, lady. Você precisa deixar estas paredes para trás e sentir o vento batendo-lhe no rosto. — Ele deu um sorriso tão lindo e acolhedor que Isabella prendeu a respiração. Quando Edward ofereceu a mão de novo, ela não se atreveu a recusar.

Ela subiu na carruagem de duas rodas, apoiando-se nos fortes braços. Ed acomodou-a à sua frente, envolvendo-a.

— Você está pronta?

— Mais do que nunca.

Ele soltou as rédeas e o veículo andou. Tremores afetavam a carruagem enquanto eles passavam pelas pedras. Durante os primeiros instantes, Isabella precisou concentrar-se em manter o equilíbrio. Enquanto seguiam pela longa avenida que conduzia até os portões, ela sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para desencravar as unhas da madeira. Quando os animais cavalgavam através das ruas da cidade, encontrou o ritmo.

Ao deixarem a multidão para trás, Isabella começou a rir feito uma criança contente. O ar do deserto vinha de encontro a seu rosto, transmitindo-lhe uma deliciosa sensação. Estava acostumada com o brilho do sol quando pilotava o avião. Nos dias de folga, pegava seu carrinho conversível e embrenhava-se pelas estradas com as capotas abertas. Com as pernas esticadas e envolvida pela força máscula de Edward, ela sentiu o sangue nas veias. Balançando a cabeça, gritou de alegria.

— Vamos lá, camarada, vamos ver do que estas éguas são capaz.

Edward notou o excitamento nos olhos de Isabella, apesar de não compreender as palavras. Ela batia as rédeas contra o lombo dos animais. Prendeu a respiração, admirada com a perfeição das éguas. Elas se dirigiam para o oeste, na direção do sol poente. A estrada de basalto parecia infinita aos olhos de ambos, no meio das areias como uma camada de seda preta.

Edward diminuiu o ritmo quando se aproximaram de uma área verde, emergindo das areias desérticas. As pernas de Isabella estavam moles e o sorriso ia de uma orelha à outra.

— Um oásis! Um oásis! — exclamou ela, através dos lábios secos.

— Sim — concordou Ed, guiando os cavalos até as palmeiras. Eles necessitavam de um pouco de sombra e água fresca. — A caravana que ultrapassamos acampará aqui esta noite. É o primeiro ponto de descanso, saindo de Dura, a caminho de Palmyra.

Ele parou as éguas perto de uma piscina cristalina. Após descer da carruagem, envolveu a cintura de Isabella ajudando-a. Ela agarrou-se com firmeza nele, pois sentiu as pernas bambas.

— Sente-se aqui até você melhorar.

Ed a colocou na grama em volta e foi até os cavalos. Depois de soltá-los e deixá-los beber água, acomodou-se ao lado dela. Isabella o observou assim que ele deitou-se com as mãos sob a cabeça. A curta túnica se ergueu, deixando à mostra coxas bastante musculosas.

— De onde vem esta água? — indagou ela, mais para divertir os pensamentos do que por curiosidade.

— É alimentada pelo Wadi Houran. Agora, não passa de um filete subterrâneo, mas nos meses chuvosos, transforma-se num grande rio. Este oásis ficará, então, totalmente submerso quando as chuvas chegarem.

Isabella estudou a tranquila cena, tentando imaginar a areia e a pequena piscina sob uma torrente de águas. Inclinou-se para a frente, a fim de sentir o frescor da água. Passou os dedos cheios de areia molhada ao redor dos olhos e da boca.

— Você está se lambuzando toda — disse Edward, cheio de graça. — Agora tens grandes círculos em volta dos olhos. Parece um urso vindo do leste.

— Bem, você também não está de todo limpo. Seu corpo tem areia o suficiente para ser qualificado como uma praia pública.

— Então nos livremos da areia. — Ele levantou-se com elegância, somente alcançada com anos de exercícios. Na frente de Isabella, Edward abriu o cinto e deixou-o cair na grama. A armadura, bem como a túnica, teve o mesmo destino. Ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar do invejável físico.

Meu Deus, que homem mais lindo! Ele tirou as sandálias e Isabella viu algumas cicatrizes na canela, deduzindo serem de batalhas. Porém, se isso fosse um defeito físico, eram os únicos.

— Tire suas roupas e junte-se a mim — disse ele, virando-se enquanto caminhava para a piscina. Olhando as nádegas perfeitas e as costas largas, Isabella sentiu um calor terrível.

— Venha, Isabella. Aquele que vive bem, vive duas vezes. — Mediante o olhar confuso, Edward explicou. — É um dizer, um...

— Eu sei. Um provérbio. Eu conheço.

Edward submergiu o torso, centímetro por centímetro, até que só os olhos ficassem para fora.

Ele estava o fazendo de novo, percebeu Isabella. Rindo e brincando. Adicionando mais tempero aos malditos feijões. Planejava conduzi-la para a água e divertir-se com seu corpo, deixá-la excitada e depois levá-la de volta para a cidade deixando-a com o coração acelerado. Hoje à noite eles fariam amor. E ela sabia que desta vez a promessa seria cumprida.

Os lábios de Isabella se curvaram num lindo sorriso à medida que o observava na água, como um leão marinho.

Do treinamento militar, ela aprendera quando engajar seus próprios esforços. E ela não esperaria mais.

Estava aqui e Edward também. Este momento era tão real como nenhum nunca o fora. Pressentindo que não poderia mudar nada, Isabella se levantou.

Os dedos brincaram com a fita na cintura, depois com os fechos nos ombros. O tecido macio caiu na areia. Ela ajoelhou-se para desamarrar as sandálias e depois deliciou-se com a sensação dos pés no solo macio. Um súbito silêncio na piscina disse-lhe que a atenção do capitão estava voltada para si. Quando ergueu os braços para tirar a tiara dourada da cabeça e deixou os cabelos caírem sobre os ombros, escutou um suspiro.

Lançando-lhe o melhor dos olhares sedutores, ela entrou na piscina. A água parecia seda contra a pele quente. Fixou os olhos em Edward, diminuindo a distância entre ambos. Ele brincava com a água enquanto Isabella o circulava.

— Eu acho que você deve viver duas vezes hoje, senhor centurião — disse ela, devolvendo-lhe o provérbio. — Talvez até três ou quatro vezes.

Isabella deixou seus dedos encostarem no corpo dele. Passearam pelas costas, indo parar nas nádegas. Apalpou o perfeito bumbum, descobrindo um gosto desconhecido por esta parte da anatomia masculina.

Deslizando uma perna entre as de Edward, Isabella percorreu o peito com as mãos, descansando-as nos ombros.

Chegou mais perto, deixando que os seios encostassem no peito dele.

— Você quer brincar comigo, lady?

— Não, imagine — murmurou ela, excitada com a rigidez dos músculos. — Eu não estou brincando. Isto é muito real.

— É um costume de onde você vem as mulheres tomarem a dianteira em tais assuntos?

— As vezes.

Isabella passou a língua pelo pescoço de Edward. Seguindo instintos que jamais pensara possuir, mordeu com toda delicadeza a região que ia até o ombro. Envolvida pelo próprio excitamento, encostou-se mais ainda no comandante. Quando o bico dos seios tocou os pelos do peito, ela sentiu um desejo cada vez mais crescente. Engoliu um gemido. Ele retribuiu a proximidade.

Querendo fitá-lo, Isabella inclinou-se para trás. Os olhos indicavam fome, desejo. Edward permitia ser explorado com beijos por aquela boca quente e macia. Estava cada vez mais excitada.

Ela se manteve colada ao corpo de Edward, com um braço em volta do pescoço e a outra mão brincando com os mamilos dele. Sentiu-se triunfante ao escutar um gemido baixinho. Sustentando o olhar, desceu a mão, pousando-a no estômago. Em seguida, acariciou-lhe os pelos pubianos.

Como se quisesse atenção, o pênis de Edward tocou a mão dela. Isabella o apalpou, maravilhada com a incrível suavidade do membro. Manteve os olhos fixos aos dele, mas agora precisava esforçar-se mais. Molhou os lábios secos com a língua, o que parece tê-lo deixado ainda mais ardoroso.

— Acabe com este jogo e coloque-se sobre mim, caso contrário, eu a controlarei.

Isabella se moveu para obedecê-lo, seguindo seu próprio desejo. Obviamente, ela não soube dosar os movimentos. Impaciente, Ed controlou a situação, posicionando-a sobre seu pênis.

— Abra as pernas, Isabella, deusa da luz. Afugente a escuridão enquanto cavalga pelos céus.

Ele abaixou os lábios e beijou-a. Seu membro a penetrou, possuindo-a por completo.

A selvagem invasão a desestruturou. Ela percebeu que perdera o controle por completo. E até o senso.

— Espere! Eu não estou usando nenhuma proteção. Nós precisamos...

— Eu a protegerei — murmurou Edward. Depois segurou-a com firmeza.

— Não, você não compreende. Ed... Edward... Oh! Num movimento certeiro e hábil, ele a beijou de novo.

— Isto eu entendo.

Edward começou a se mover junto com ela. Os olhos de Isabella estavam arregalados, deliciando o prazer crescente. Os protestos transformaram-se numa série de gemidos. Ed os silenciava, enchendo-a de beijos.

Ela não podia parar de pensar numa prevenção. Não usavam nada para evitar a gravidez e doenças venéreas. Será que, se pedisse, conseguiria pará-lo? Duvidou. Pediu, então, ajuda a Deus. Rendendo-se, entregou-se de corpo e alma às carícias.

Ele invadia a boca quente com sua língua. Com uma das mãos, brincava com os seios de Isabella. Os pequenos seios. Eles enchiam-lhe a palma. Quando os lábios roçaram-lhe os mamilos, Isabella gemeu alto.

E Edward se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. As pernas dela perderam a firmeza, levando-os para o fundo da piscina.

— Pelas estrelas, mulher, você quase nos afogou. Venha, vamos terminar aonde eu possa me apoiar e minhas mãos sintam cada tremor de seu corpo.

Envergonhada pelo breve gemido, Isabella apoiou o rosto no pescoço dele. Mesmo estando deitada na grama, recusou-se a abrir os olhos. Não precisava. Dentro de segundos, ele a possuiu de novo.

Desta vez, contudo, os corpos se entendiam com extrema perfeição. Isabella sentia arrepios no estômago que aumentavam a cada instante.

— Ed — sussurrou ela. — Eu não aguento mais.

— Entregue-se a mim, Isabella. Eu a quero por completo.

Ondas de prazer se espalharam sobre Isabella. Ambos uniram suas vozes num gemido de prazer, alcançando o clímax. Ficaram colados por um bom tempo.

Depois, deitados lado a lado na grama, nenhum dos dois falou uma só palavra. Quando Isabella abriu os olhos, viu Edward observando-a, com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Um sorriso lindo e satisfeito enfeitava-lhe a bela face.

— Como Safo diz, se o fim é bom, tudo é bom.

— Você tem um provérbio para cada ocasião?

— Sim. — Ele passou o dedo no mamilo de Isabella. — Devo dizer-lhe o que os poetas dizem sobre seios como os seus?

— Não! Não se atreva! Eu não estou interessada. Isabella tirou a mão de Edward e sentou-se. Procurou as roupas emboladas.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que parece? Estou me vestindo.

Ele pegou as peças de roupa e jogou-as para trás.

A boca dela se abriu, indicando indignação ao ver um dos cavalos pisando no tecido.

— Muito bem, camarada!

— Você não precisa de roupas — disse ele. — Não agora. Nem por muitas horas.

Ele a deitou na grama de novo.

— Ei, não demora tanto tempo para reacender o fogo...

— Sim, demora. Muito tempo. E esforço.

* * *

 **Gente, Edward, popularmente conhecido nos pensamentos de Bella por Ed, adora um provérbio.. Acho que já deu para perceber.**

 **Para todos que estavam loucos pela "pegação", bom rolou! \o/ Hahaha e ainda tem muito mais. Em relação a** **Jaco-Bi ele vai se recuperar logo, logo. Lembrando que a** **fanfic terá 16 capítulos como o livro original e para aqueles que já perguntaram sobre a outra adaptação só posso dizer que será sobre mitologia grega e tem um Emmett muito hilário.**

 **O capítulo de amanhã será postado bem cedinho ou depois das 23 horas, vou sair amanhã (mas não vou ao Rock in Rio) e chegarei tarde.**

 **Nos vemos amanhã.** **Até lá!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Quando eles finalmente estavam prontos para deixar o oásis, Isabella não conseguia encontrar a faixa que servia de sutiã, nem a tiara dourada. Ou os cavalos as tinham comido ou haviam afundado na piscina, durante as tentativas do capitão para reacender seu fogo. Ela vestiu-se do jeito que conseguiu. O comandante mais atrapalhava do que ajudava com as mãos tentadoras.

A mesma caravana que haviam cruzado há horas chegou no instante em que Edward ajudava Isabella a subir na carruagem. Os forasteiros os reconheceram e galoparam mais para a frente, com largos sorrisos nos lábios ao verem os cabelos despenteados e os lábios inchados da mulher. Sentiu-se agradecida por não entender os comentários, provavelmente desagradáveis, que Ed respondeu com muito bom humor.

Quando se aproximaram dos limites da cidade, Isabella sentia uma dor terrível nas pernas. Descobriu que o veículo falhava em conforto. Nenhum dos dois podia resistir à sensação de estarem abraçados. Ela descobriu que um passeio numa carruagem tinha lá seus atrativos.

Chegaram à cidade no final da tarde, brilhando com a luz do sol poente. Isabella encostou-se em Edward, revivendo os momentos experimentados enquanto atravessavam os portões. Uma leve, deliciosa sensação de lassidão tomava conta de seu corpo e alma.

Quando se aproximaram do campo, todavia, a languidez dela começou a se dissipar. Os soldados paravam para saudar o comandante. Seus olhares ávidos fizeram-na se encolher. Uma coisa eram os caravaneiros, ou como fossem chamados, rirem. Porém, Isabella não queria ver os homens de Edward divertindo-se com seu estado lastimável.

Ao alcançarem os degraus da Villa, as bochechas de Isabella estavam vermelhas de tanto ódio. O modo casual que o capitão afagara-lhe as nádegas quando descia da carruagem a irritou mais ainda. Os olhos arregalados do motorista só pioraram a situação.

— Entre e descanse — disse Edward. — Eu preciso trabalhar.

Era assim então? Uma deliciosa tarde no deserto e de volta às obrigações? O forte e grande capitão iria tratar de assuntos de "homem", enquanto ela ficaria em casa, como uma mulher qualquer. Isabella levantou a saia e começou a subir as escadas.

— Eu a encontrarei mais tarde, para o jantar.

A complacência masculina em sua voz fez com que ela se virasse. Colocou as mãos na cintura e lançou um olhar frio para o homem que, há algumas horas, a incendiara por dentro.

— Eu não quero entrar. Muito menos descansar. E, particularmente, não desejo sua companhia mais tarde. Ou em qualquer ocasião num futuro distante.

Edward fitou a mulher parada num degrau acima com as mãos na cintura e os olhos mais gélidos do que os mares que banhavam a costa da Grã-Bretanha no inverno. Uma expressão de genuína confusão formou-se em seu rosto.

Qual era o problema dela? Há uma hora se entregara de corpo e alma, rendendo-se do modo mais elementar.

E agora parecia uma planta cheia de espinhos, profanando palavras num tom que o deixou furioso. Talvez a longa viagem de volta a tivesse enervado demais, decidiu Edward. Isabella não estava acostumava a andar em carruagens. Ele decidiu ignorar o comportamento grosseiro.

— O que você deseja neste instante não me interessa, lady — respondeu Edward, com toda a calma do mundo. — Eu não tenho tempo a perder discutindo besteiras com você.

A boca de Isabella se abriu.

— Não tem tempo a perder comigo? — repetiu ela, em voz alta e furiosa.

Edward percebeu que a escolha de palavras não fora nada sábia.

Ela desceu as escadas.

— O que nós fizemos foi perda de tempo? Só isso?

— Olhe, lady. Não é nada agradável discutirmos este assunto aqui nas ruas. Não com tamanha audiência — acrescentou ele, secamente.

Ela virou-se, como se percebendo pela primeira vez a tropa de soldados ao lado da carruagem, vindos para saudar o comandante. Com o olhar fulminante de Isabella, eles desviaram os olhos bem depressa.

Edward sentiu um sorriso nos lábios.

— Vá para dentro. Mais tarde nós conversamos.

— Não ouse me dispensar como se eu fosse uma qualquer! — berrou ela.

Qualquer inclinação para sorrir sumiu do rosto dele.

— Eu já falei várias vezes para você tomar cuidado com o tom a que se dirige a mim. Parece-me que sua memória não é muito boa, lady. Eu lidarei com este assunto mais tarde. Vá para dentro! Agora!

Os olhos dela se encheram de ódio. Edward a advertiu em silêncio para não provocá-lo ainda mais.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ela virou-se e subiu as escadas sem a menor graça. Pisou na longa túnica, pegou as saias nas mãos e murmurou uma série de palavrões que, com certeza, não aprendera com Theodorus, antes de atravessar os portões da Villa.

Edward deu uma breve ordem para o sargento da guarda, a fim de assegurar-se que a prisioneira ficaria lá dentro. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para o quartel, igualmente possuído por irritação e exasperação.

Pela espada de Marte, o que esta mulher tinha que, a cada instante que a via, Edward tinha vontade de arrancar as roupas e deliciar-se com a pele macia, os seios delicados, sentir-se dentro dela? Quando aprenderia a não falar assim com ele, muito menos contradizê-lo na frente dos soldados? De onde quer que Isabella tenha vindo, estava na hora de enfiar na cabeça que tal comportamento não era permitido aqui.

Ele ignorou o escriturário que levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, entrou no escritório e bateu a porta com toda a força. O estrondo do fecho chocando-se contra a madeira fê-lo menear a cabeça desgostoso. Aonde estava sua paciência? Aonde estava a disciplina pela qual Edward tanto se orgulhava?

Sumiu, admitiu ele em silêncio, enquanto sentava-se à mesa. A imagem de lábios vermelhos como morangos e olhos acinzentados rebeldes veio-lhe à cabeça. Pousou os olhos nos pergaminhos que o esperavam, mas não conseguia afugentar o pensamento da mulher com quem fizera amor nas areias do deserto. Ela fora selvagem, doce e faminta. Há algumas horas, num oásis ardera em seus braços. Esta Isabella, a condutora da luz e calor, era do jeito que Edward achara desde a primeira vez que a vira. Sua irritação sumiu aos poucos, substituída por uma leve dor no estômago, em decorrência da lembrança das cenas vespertinas.

Seus lábios formaram um belo sorriso. Planejara repetir o ato à noite, se os deuses e um belo jantar lhe dessem forças. Precisava lutar contra o temperamento arisco em primeiro lugar. O pensamento o intimidou mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado há apenas algumas horas.

O pior era que não sabia lidar nem com a mulher, nem com o temperamento arisco. Um soldado que ousasse desacatar uma ordem superior receberia como castigo chicotadas ou até a morte. Qualquer nativo que se rebelasse contra Roma terminava na arena ou no mercado de escravos. E esta prisioneira cabeça-dura, irreverente e desrespeitosa o enfrentava com constância. E ele permitia. Balançando a cabeça, Edward pegou o pote de tinta.

O que havia nesta mulher? Ela era menos bonita do que muitas outras e mais decidida. Esperava ter seus desejos satisfeitos. A simples ideia fê-lo sorrir, cheio de si.

Alguém bateu à porta.

— Entre.

O escriturário entrou e fitou o comandante, temendo o mau humor.

— Você deseja que eu peça para os oficiais que o esperam voltarem outra hora, senhor centurião?

— Quem deseja me ver?

— O engenheiro sênior. Quer conversar sobre a carruagem prateada trazida do deserto. E sobre um aqueduto duto que se quebrou na parte norte da cidade. O contramestre deseja seu selo para afixar nos recibos de pagamentos mensais. Ele já o espera desde o começo da tarde — adicionou o escriturário.

Edward sabia muito bem que as palavras do homem mascaravam uma grande curiosidade. Ele nunca se permitira passar uma tarde livre e deixar o trabalho de lado. É óbvio que a cidade inteira deveria estar comentando sobre o longo passeio de carruagem que dera com a jovem prisioneira de cabelos avermelhados. E como trouxera de volta, despenteada e desarrumada.

— Mande o engenheiro entrar — pediu Edward, ignorando o olhar questionador do empregado.

Enquanto esperava, Edward reclinou-se na cadeira e desenrolou os pergaminhos. Algumas horas de trabalho o ajudariam a reaver as perspectivas em relação à prisioneira arisca. Depois, discutiria, com toda a calma do mundo, a tendência dela ao desrespeito.

Já era tempo de resolver este assunto de uma vez por todas.

Estava na hora dela e um certo romano colocarem os pingos nos is, refletiu Isabella. Quem ele pensava ser? O dono do mundo?

As saias se enrolavam em suas pernas enquanto ela caminhava, irrequieta, de uma lado para o outro no quarto do capitão. A hostilidade penetrava em suas veias, aumentando a cada passo. Como Edward ousava dar-lhe ordens como se ela fosse uma plebeia no primeiro ano da academia de forças aéreas? Se ele pensava que poderia usá-la... apenas usá-la e depois rejeitá-la como algo insignificante, estava muito enganado.

Isabella parou no meio do dormitório, cerrando os punhos. Porque ele achava poder descartá-la como uma qualquer. Bem, ela também não lhe dera motivos para ser tratada diferente. Espumando, relembrou-se do modo como o atacara no oásis.

Imagens vívidas e sensacionais daquelas horas no deserto encheram-lhe a mente, transmitindo ondas de embaraço e excitamento ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu as pernas bambas, de repente, obrigando-a a sentar-se. Acomodou-se à mesa onde Edward mantinha os livros e alguns objetos pessoais.

Ed, disse-lhe sua consciência. Ela o chamava assim, como se fossem os melhores companheiros. Conhecidos íntimos. Amantes. Não eram nem um nem outro, percebeu ela, respirando fundo. Nem mesmo amigos. Com uma sensação de desgosto, Isabella admitiu ter feito amor com um homem que não gostava.

Bem, reconheceu ela, talvez havia umas duas ou três qualidades que a agradavam em Edward. Para começar, o olhar. Depois, os provérbios, um para cada circunstância. E o bumbum!

Isabella bocejou e meneou a cabeça. Nunca pensou ser o tipo de mulher a sentir-se atraída pelo traseiro de um homem, mesmo se a parte do corpo em questão fosse maravilhosa.

A honestidade inata a irritou de novo.

Está certo, então ela não fora exatamente seduzida. Não precisava fazer tempestade num copo d'água só pelo fato de estar atraída por um homem lindo. Isabella decidiu manter o sentimento concentrado apenas no bumbum do sujeito. Era melhor assim.

A realidade abateu-se aos poucos sobre Isabella. Não podia, em hipótese alguma, deixar-se envolver por este homem, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Não podia transformá-lo numa âncora deste mundo. Frequentara seminário sobre prisioneiros que se tornam dependentes de seus captores.

Isabella dirigiu-se até a porta. Precisava ver Jacob de qualquer jeito. Mesmo se ele não a escutasse, nem lhe falasse, ela pelo menos poderia conversar com o amigo. Em inglês! De repente, num momento de desespero, queria escutar a língua materna.

Ela abriu a porta com a intenção de solicitar uma escolta. Dois camaradas apareceram no mesmo instante.

Isabella pulou para trás como um gato escaldado. Quando recuperou o fôlego, olhou confusa para os guardas.

— Por que vocês me impedem? Eu desejo ver meu companheiro, como de costume.

— Não, lady. O comandante deixou ordens expressas para a senhora descansar à tarde e não ser perturbada.

— Mas eu não quero descansar. Gostaria de ver meu amigo.

— Não, lady.

— Chame o sargento da guarda imediatamente! — ordenou ela. — Eu resolverei este assunto com ele. O legionário a fitou com cautela.

— As ordens do capitão foram bem explícitas. A senhora deve ficar dentro de casa. Ele virá mais tarde. Isabella entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Quando a porta se abriu de novo, horas depois, Isabella tomou a ofensiva. Erguendo o queixo, encontrou os olhos de Edward.

— Eu gostaria de resolver minha situação, senhor centurião.

Com o cenho franzido, ele, depois de um momento, inclinou a cabeça.

— É esta a minha intenção.

— Sim. Bem... Eu gostaria de informá-lo que não gostaria mais de ser tratada como hoje à tarde.

As palavras pareceram um pouco mais arrogantes ao ouvi-las do que quando as falara.

— Ah, não?

— Não, não quero.

— A que tratamento você está se referindo?

Isabella não ligava para o tom suave de voz. Era tão frio, tão hostil. Também não gostou do modo como a mão dele brincava com o cinto de prata. Se ele pensava que o desempenho desta tarde se repetiria, estava redondamente enganado.

— Você não gostou do modo como nós fizemos amor no oásis? — perguntou ele, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Isabella.

— Como?

— Você não se sentiu muito bem no oásis? Seus gemidos podem ter tido outro significado, mas talvez eu não tenha entendido direito.

— Não! Quero dizer, sim. — Ela respirou fundo. — Eu me senti bem, e você sabe bem disto. Mas não é este o problema.

— Que bom.

Quando o cinto se abriu, os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. Ele o pegou antes que caísse no chão.

— Então talvez tenha sido devido à longa viagem de volta. Foi bastante árdua, eu admito. Você não gostou da maneira como eu a segurei na carruagem, com seus...

— Pare! — Isabella enrubesceu. — Eu não me refiro à viagem.

— Então só pode ser a cena que você fez quando nós voltamos para cá. — Edward colocou a espada numa mesinha. — Eu não gostei nada.

Quando ele a encarou de novo, Isabella sentiu um arrepio. Ele pegou um chicote.

— Eu já avisei-a antes para não se dirigir a mim num tom tão desrespeitoso. O fato de você tê-lo feito mais uma vez e na frente de meus homens me irritou demais.

O olhar de Ed fez com que Isabella decidisse que seria melhor medir suas palavras. Procurou usar frases formais para demonstrar trégua.

— Não foi muito educado.

— Não, não foi.

— Peço desculpas — disse ela, com delicadeza.

A expressão dele não mudou.

— Você me irritou e sabe bem disto — adicionou Isabella. Assim que falou, percebeu que anulara o efeito das desculpas.

— Aqui tudo depende de um fio de cabelo — disse ele.

— O que depende... — Ela parou, não sabendo se era mais um provérbio ou algum tipo de provocação sexual. Não se importava. Já estava farta do malvado comandante Ed e suas táticas. Atravessando o quarto, chegou bem perto dele.

— Se você acha que conseguirá me intimidar com seu cinto e com provérbios estúpidos que eu nem ao menos entendo, esqueça-o. — Ela gesticulou para o objeto. — E se pensa que pode me usar, experimente. Dê seu melhor tiro. Pare de fazer joguinhos mentais comigo.

— Se você quer ser castigada, eu o farei. — Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. — Este não é um de meus maiores prazeres, mas eu sei de muitos homens e mulheres que até imploram.

Ele ergueu o pulso e brincou com o chicote.

— Ei, espere um minuto.

— Isto me doerá mais do que a agradará.

— Não, espere! — Isabella caminhou para trás, com as palmas das mãos levantadas enquanto Edward ia atrás dela. — Espere! Você me entendeu mal, senhor centurião.

— Ah, é?

— Sim. Eu não estava pedindo para ser chicoteada. Não da maneira como você pensa. Eu não quero... — Isabella parou. Olhou-o cheio de dúvidas. — Você está rindo de mim? Sim!

— Não. — Os lábios de Edward tremeram. — Bem... Sim.

— Por quê, seu maldito porco chauvinista? — Ela titubeou, à procura de palavras. — Seu sádico, diabólico, mau-caráter...

O riso aumentava cada vez mais. Se Isabella não estivesse tão mortificada, teria apreciado o modo como a alegria dele enchia o ambiente. A humilhação era evidente pois, após um momento, Edward levantou o queixo dela.

— Você deveria ter visto seu olhar quando eu lhe ofereci paixões.

— Bem, eu nunca pedi para ser a pessoa mais sofisticada do mundo — murmurou ela, mais embaraçada do que nunca. Só depois dele começar a acariciar seus lábios com o dedo é que ela percebeu o que havia feito. A capitão Isabella Swan, da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos da América, confessara sua ingenuidade a um homem que nunca vira televisão ou comera um delicioso cheeseburger, nem conhecia Madonna.

— Não, você não é sofisticada, nem disciplinada.

— Eu sou conhecida por perder o controle em algumas ocasiões — admitiu ela, arrepiada com o toque de Edward.

— Você também não é muito sábia.

— Olhe, vamos parar com esta análise de personalidade.

— Eu passei um tempão pensando como puniria seu desrespeito.

Isabella tentou se afastar, mas ele segurou-lhe o queixo com firmeza.

— Punir?

— Sim.

Ela se soltou.

— Punir?

Ele encontrou o olhar confuso de Isabella.

— Você acha que, depois do seu comportamento de hoje, eu a deixarei sem punição, ainda mais após tê-la advertido tantas vezes?

— Mas eu acabei de me desculpar por ter lhe faltado ao respeito.

— E com isso encerramos o assunto?

— Sim. No meu mundo, um pedido de desculpas é o suficiente.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao profanar tais palavras, mas decidiu não ser este o momento adequado para falar que não era bem assim.

— Você não está no seu mundo, e sim no meu. Isabella preocupou-se com o implacável tom de voz de Edward. Ele estava sério. O sujeito tinha a expressão muito severa.

— No meu mundo — continuou ele —, você está sujeita às regras locais. E a mim. Eu preciso cuidar para você não esquecer seu lugar mais uma vez. Isabella tossiu, a fim de aliviar a tensão na garganta.

— Não foi aí que começamos a conversa? Discutamos o "meu lugar" do seu ponto de vista.

— Não há nada para discutir. Você só tem um lugar. Tire as roupas e vá para a cama.

Isabella sentiu o sangue sumir-lhe do rosto.

— O quê?

— Vá para a cama.

Ela o olhou, atônita. Não havia sinal de provocação, como ele o fizera há pouco. Nenhum traço do homem que a ameaçara com um chicote, muito menos daquele que a amara com tanto ardor na grama aquecida pelo sol.

— Como você ousa falar assim comigo?

— Eu falo do jeito que quiser — disse ele. — Mas a regra não se aplica a você. Escravos devem manter-se calados, a menos que queiram perder sua línguas.

— Escravos? — murmurou ela. — Escravos?

Ele demonstrou-se impaciente.

— Você... — Ela respirou fundo. — Você me considera uma escrava?

Edward forçou-se a ignorar a expressão ferida. Agora iria até o fim. Estava na hora de Isabella compreender de uma vez por todas que era sua propriedade. Pelo tempo que a desejasse. Ele firmou a voz.

— Você sabe muito bem quem é. E, se mais uma vez você me desrespeitar, pode esperar que eu ensinarei com minhas próprias mãos a manter-se em seu devido lugar.

Ele a pegou pelo braço, a fim de levá-la para a cama. Ela tropeçou, quase indo parar no chão. Quando Edward a endireitou, o olhar de descrença que viu em Isabella o fez parar.

— Mas o que você pensa ser, além de uma escrava?

Ela o fitou, procurando por uma resposta.

— Você não pode exigir a cidadania romana. Muito menos provar que nasceu livre. Eu a encontrei nas areias do deserto. Então de quem você é, se não minha?

— Eu... Eu sou uma oficial no...

Ele a balançou.

— Preste atenção, Isabella. Você não é mais nada aqui. Quando passou para minhas mãos, tornou-se propriedade de Roma. Você me pertence. E eu posso fazer o que bem entender com você.

A pouca cor que sobrou no rosto dela desapareceu.

Edward sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento.

— Escute aqui, Isabella. Pelo que você me contou, tens uma posição em seu mundo. Você fez coisas que nenhum homem de verdade permitiria. Mas, por algum motivo, os deuses quiseram dá-la para mim. Eles a enviaram para o meu mundo. Você deve se acostumar com a ideia de viver aqui de agora em diante.

Mantendo o coração firme ao ver o olhar triste de Isabella, Edward procurou confortá-la, envolvendo-a com os braços.

— Agora você já tem um lugar neste mundo. Amanhã celebraremos as festividades de Marte. Eu a quero ao meu lado no banquete que oferecerei para os dignitários da cidade.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios.

— Você... Você exibirá sua escrava...

— Eu exibirei meu prêmio disse ele. — O presente que me foi oferecido pelos deuses.

— Sua prostituta, você quer dizer.

A mágoa na voz dela fê-lo amolecer.

— Não prostituta e sim concubina.

— Eu peço desculpas se não consigo distinguir a diferença.

Edward escondeu um sorriso.

— Uma concubina tem uma posição respeitada dentro de um lar, reconhecida, inclusive, pelas leis romanas. Quando eu tiver tempo, explicarei quais são seus direitos.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o fitou, com uma emoção indefinível tomando conta dos olhos acinzentados.

Edward a abraçou, com carinho.

— Não é um destino tão cruel. Nós descobrimos hoje à tarde como nos encaixamos bem.

Ela não se moveu.

Os lábios dele pousaram nos cabelos de Isabella.

— Eu fiz com que você se esquecesse de seu mundo por alguns instantes no dia de hoje. Com o tempo, você nem se lembrará mais.

E o faria, pensou Edward, ao abaixar-se para pegá-la no colo. Carregou-a para a cama, sentindo o desejo crescer.

Ele a deitou e afastou-se um pouco. Estudou o corpo esbelto.

— Romano — disse ela, bem baixinho.

Ele parou no instante em que tirava a túnica. — Sim?

— Eu não sou sua escrava. E também não bancarei a prostituta para você ou, se você preferir, concubina.

— Isabella...

— Eu escolho com quem quero fazer amor. E decidi não me deitar com você hoje.

— Deveria tê-la possuído, pensou Edward. Ergueu o copo prateado e bebeu um grande gole de vinho. O líquido doce deslizou pela garganta dele.

— Por Júpiter, olhe aquilo, capitão! — Jasper cutucou o comandante com o cotovelo. A voz dele estava cheia de admiração.

Edward seguiu a visão do subordinado através do salão de banquetes, que concentrou-se num par de coxas dançantes. Véus coloridos cobriam a pele clara, esvoaçando a cada movimento. Sinos de prata pendurados em uma faixa na barriga criavam um ritmo frenético, enquanto pequenos címbalos brancos nas longas mãos da dançarina criavam o ritmo. Uma garota de cabelos negros e incrível beleza providenciava a audiência com uma festa para os olhos masculinos.

Notando a atenção do capitão, ela dançava devagar com invejável graça. Seus pés, enfeitados com tornozeleiras prateadas e sininhos, tilintavam nos coloridos azulejos.

Edward a olhava com interesse e esperou uma resposta de seu corpo em relação aos movimentos provocativos e exóticos dos quadris esbeltos.

Nenhuma apareceu.

Diabos, pensou ele, afastando o desgosto. Deveria ter possuído Isabella.

— Capitão! — Jasper tirou o copo de vinho das mãos dele e gesticulava para a dançarina, agora há apenas alguns passos de distância. — Ela dança para você.

Edward nunca deveria ter deixado que a expressão triste nos olhos de Isabella amolecesse seu coração. Nem a memória das horas de prazer no oásis. Muito menos, adverti-la sobre o destino que lhe esperava. A última coisa que deveria ter dado à fêmea era tempo para fortificar-se contra ele.

— Capitão — Jasper inclinou-se para o comandante, impaciente —, eu acho que ela deseja vê-lo retirando a faixa da cintura.

Edward olhou para cima. Abaixo do véu que cobria o belo rosto, os olhos negros sorriam num convite sensual. Ele levantou-se e puxou a faixa flutuante.

— Você sabe que noite é hoje, Jacob? — perguntou Isabella, segurando a mão do amigo entre as suas.

— É primeiro de março. Bem, talvez, não exatamente, mas algo bem próximo.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram por um instante, depois desviaram-se do rosto de Isabella.

Isabella pressionou os lábios.

— Lembra-se que você e alguns rapazes do esquadrão me levariam ao clube de oficiais para celebrar meu aniversário? Escutaríamos o conjunto de música country. Pediríamos para eles tocarem Wabash Canon Ball em minha homenagem.

O copiloto não respondeu.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, depois soltou um suspiro quando ele encolheu os ombros, esquivando o olhar.

— Não adianta, senhora. Ele não fala.

— Ele conseguirá — insistiu Isabella. — Ele o fará.

Leah voltou para seus afazeres. A barriga dela estava cada vez maior.

Depois de mais meia hora de conversa, Isabella desistiu. Descansando os ombros contra a parede de pedras, fechou os olhos. Gritos estridentes e guinchos fê-la abri-los de novo. Ela fitou a porta aberta.

— Parece-me que a festa está apenas começando — comentou ela.

Nem a garota nem Jacob respondeu.

— Você não deseja juntar-se às festividades? — perguntou Isabella para Leah, sentindo necessidade de um pouco de conversa.

— Não, senhora.

— Eu posso ficar com meu amigo — ofereceu Isabella, querendo que as palavras fossem sinceras. Se pudesse permanecer aqui na cabana com Jacob pelo resto da noite e todas as outras também... O medo pelo que a esperava na volta deixou-a nervosa.

— Eu não quero me juntar a estes porcos — murmurou Leah, quebrando os pensamentos de Isabella. — Estes porcos romanos, profanando seus corpos com a bebedeira.

Isabella, que às vezes gostava de uma cervejinha ou de um copo de vinho tinto, fitou a garota cheia de curiosidade.

— Você nunca bebe nada?

Leah olhou para Isabella, como se estivesse arrependida das palavras recém ditas.

— Seu povo não toma a água da vida?

Escutando o termo em latim para espíritos, o escárnio tomou conta dos olhos de Leah.

— É claro, mas com moderação, como em tudo. Só estes romanos e os fracos cidadãos corrompidos por eles se prestam a tais atos de libertinagem.

Ouvindo, ao longe, pessoas vomitando, Isabella concordou com a taxação feita pela garota aos romanos.

As festividades duravam há horas e dispersavam-se pelas ruas. Mais de um soldado sofreria de fortes dores de cabeça na manhã seguinte. Torceu para que Edward Antonius Cullen fosse um deles. Esperava que ele ficasse tão mal, a ponto de não poder abrir os olhos. Oh, Deus, torcia para que o comandante não tivesse forças para terminar o que prometera.

As mãos de Isabella tremeram ao relembrar-se do confronto entre ambos na noite anterior. Edward percebera que ela usaria todas as forças que tinha para enfrentá-lo. Cada músculo de seu corpo ficou tenso. Neste momento, realizou que ele realmente acreditava ser seu dono e poder fazer o que bem entendesse.

E então, incrivelmente, ele sumira, dando-lhe uma noite e um dia para analisar a conversa. Até as festividades em homenagem a Marte, Isabella aceitara a ideia de ser seu brinquedinho, uma escrava do prazer. Edward a dispensou de comparecer aos jogos, mas quando retornasse, a queria na cama para satisfazê-lo.

Após um berro, com certeza de um bêbado, Isabella imaginou quanto tempo durariam as comemorações.

— Conte-me sobre seu povo — pediu ela, desesperada para Leah. Precisava distrair a mente com o confronto que a esperava.

— Nós somos do deserto — começou ela, num fio de voz.

— Aonde são as terras deles?

Leah sentou-se num banquinho.

— Nós somos do deserto, senhora. Não possuímos terras. Todas as terras são nossas.

— Deve ser difícil para o carteiro — murmurou ela, em inglês. Com o olhar confuso da garota, Isabella mudou para o inglês. — Então aonde fica sua casa? Como você encontraria sua tribo?

O primeiro indício de sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Leah.

— Qualquer habitante do deserto sabe como encontrar seu povo. Herdei os camelos de papai quando comecei a andar. Eu sei o quão longe eles podem viajar no verão, à procura de água a cada quatro dias para os animais. Eu sei o quão longe eles podem viajar no inverno, quando precisam de água uma vez por mês.

Com genuína curiosidade, ela inclinou-se para a frente.

— Os camelos de seu pais fazem parte de um grande rebanho?

Todos os traços de bondade sumiram do rosto da garota.

— Os romanos mataram meu pai e, neste mesmo dia, eu fui capturada.

— Sinto muito. Você não tem mais família?

O queixo dela se ergueu, cheia de orgulho.

— Eu faço parte da linhagem de al Aro. Agora é meu irmão, Talib ibn Salem al Aro, quem comanda nosso povo. Os romanos o chamam de raposa do deserto.

Uma ideia tentadora formou-se na cabeça de Isabella.

— Você conseguiria encontrá-los?

Leah estudou a face de Isabella por um longo instante, antes de responder.

— Os romanos destruíram o campo deles há algumas semanas. Mataram muitos de meus tios e primos e usaram as mulheres da maneira mais vergonhosa.

Vagamente, Isabella lembrou-se das palavras de Theodorus sobre Edward ter travado uma batalha contra um líder do deserto. Teria ele usado os parentes da garota? Como pretendia fazê-lo com ela?

— Mas eles não capturaram al Aro — disse Leah, satisfeita. — Ele ainda vive e está construindo sua fortaleza num local do deserto que nenhum romano encontrou.

Isabella ajoelhou-se no chão. A ideia agora tornava-se um plano mais elaborado. Com o coração na boca, ela pegou no braço da garota.

— Você poderia nos levar até lá? Até seu irmão? Você, Jacob e eu?

Os olhos de Leah se arregalaram. Depois de um tempo, ela respondeu.

— Sim.

— Pegue pão e água, o que você conseguir carregar — sussurrou Isabella. — Nós partiremos à noite.

A face da garota perdeu a palidez. Os lábios dela se curvaram num lindo sorriso.

— Não há necessidade de água, senhora. Nesta época do ano, o deserto tem muita.

Usando as duas mãos, ela levantou-se.

— Oh, Deus —murmurou Isabella. Esquecera por completo a condição da jovem. — Quando seu bebê chegará?

— Assim que os deuses desejarem.

Ignorando o gemido de Isabella, Leah levantou-se e pegou a mão de Jacob. Ele a seguiu. A garota colocou-lhe uma manta nas costas.

Pelo menos as correntes haviam sido removidas, pensou ela. Seria difícil percorrer os campos com uma mulher grávida e um homem acorrentado. Não seria nada fácil explicar os motivos.

Ela pegou um jarro e uma chaleira que trouxera, na esperança de Jacob querer comemorar seu aniversário. Sinalizando para que a escolta não se movesse, saiu da cabana.

— Soldado.

O legionário desencostou bem depressa da parede. Isabella sorriu.

— Eu agradeço por ter me acompanhado até aqui, quando eu sei que você preferiria estar na companhia de seus amigos, homenageando Marte.

— Eu o farei quando deixá-la na Villa. A senhora está pronta para voltar?

— Sim. — Isabella piscou e olhou para o céu estrelado. Não, ainda não.

Eles se viraram para ver de onde vinham as altas risadas.

— Tome, beba uma taça de vinho comigo — ofereceu ela. — Aproveitemos um pouco antes de eu retornar à minha cela.

Se o soldado achava que a luxuosa Villa do capitão não era equivalente a uma cela, era muito bem treinado para não abrir a boca.

Apoiando-se na porta de madeira, Isabella encheu uma taça de vinho. Ele a olhou cheio de dúvidas.

— Olhe só que maravilha. Como cheira bem...

Isabella percebeu que ele estava cedendo. O soldado pegou o copo.

— Eu desejo-lhe saúde, lady. — Ele a saudou, depois levou o copo à boca.

— E eu lhe desejo boa-noite — murmurou Isabella, pouco antes de dar um soco no estômago do soldado. Ela afastou-se quando o vinho espirrou da boca aberta do garoto. Com os olhos arregalados e cheios de surpresa, ele foi ao chão. Um golpe na nuca finalizou o serviço. Puxou-o para dentro da cabana. Virou-se para ver se algum dos dançarinos tinha visto ou escutado a afronta.

— Eles não ouviriam nada esta noite — sussurrou Leah. — Coloque isto, depressa.

Isabella pegou o longo manto e colocou-o sobre a cabeça. Quando Leah se aproximou, besuntando-lhe o rosto com uma meleca, ela deu um passo para trás.

— O que é isto?

— Gordura de carneiro misturada com cinzas. Fique quieta!

Quando saíram da cabana alguns instantes depois, Isabella estava enjoada. A cada passo dado, o desagradável odor penetrava-lhe nas narinas. Tinha certeza absoluta de que não seria molestada por qualquer soldado bêbado. Se eles a cheirassem, com certeza procurariam fugir o mais depressa possível.

Os homens que encontraram pelo caminho estavam muito ocupados com mulheres oferecidas, portanto, não ofereciam perigo. Apesar do nervosismo, Isabella ficou boquiaberta ao deparar-se com os acontecimentos na fonte da praça. Várias risadas altas flutuavam pelo ar noturno, junto com gritos excitados de mulheres. Um soldado tentava personificar Netuno.

— Ei, Caius! Você precisa de um tridente! — berrou uma voz feminina.

Aproveitando-se das sombras para se esquivar, ela passou pelo grupo. Parou de respirar no mesmo instante em que as risadas cessaram. Uma porta bem à frente deles se abriu, de onde saiu um grande e forte legionário. Mesmo com o enorme naco de carne na mão e uma expressão doente, Isabella o reconheceu de imediato. O sargento da guarda.

Ela escondeu-se, gesticulando para que os outros fizessem o mesmo. Pelo menos a porta se fechou atrás do sujeito, acabando com a luz. Isabella fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio. Tomara que o sargento estivesse bêbado o suficiente para não reconhecê-los. O legionário se movimentava com impaciência, tentando livrar-se de algo. O que era difícil de se fazer com uma só mão. Ele jogou a carne no chão. Sorrindo, contente, ele foi até a parede mais próxima e vomitou.

Isabella sentiu náuseas enquanto esperava-o terminar. O homem tinha os rins de um elefante. Quando ele acabou e preparou-se para entrar na casa, ela respirou fundo, aliviada. Mas o sargento parou na metade do caminho, imóvel.

Ele não poderia tê-los visto, pensou ela, em pânico. Estavam bem escondidos. Fechou as mãos.

Ele tossiu uma, duas vezes, depois ajoelhou-se. Um sujeito deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, mas o sargento continuou a ofegar.

— Agora — disse Leah. Ela chamou Jacob e Isabella. —Vamos, aproveitemos que ele está abaixado.

Isabella deu uns passos e passou devagar por trás dele, que nem percebeu. Virou-se para seguir as sombras à sua frente. Um pouco distante, ainda escutava a tosse interminável do sujeito.

Não podia fazer isto. Simplesmente conseguia.

— Espere! — gritou ela, virando-se e correndo na direção do legionário. Abraçando-o por trás, ela fechou-lhe os punhos, posicionando-os na altura do diafragma. Seria a primeira vez a utilizar a manobra Heimlich numa situação real. Graças a Deus funcionou, como os instrutores haviam garantido.

O sargento respirou fundo, recobrando-se mais depressa do que ela podia imaginar. Antes que pudesse soltá-lo, ele pegou-a pelo braço.

— Eu a agradeço — disse ele, fitando-a na escuridão. — Eu não sei o que você fez, mas... — Domina? Lady Isabella?

— Oh, diabos!

Isabella não podia mais perder tempo. Golpeou o sargento, derrubando o no chão.

— Por que você não deixou o porco morrer? — indagou Leah, quando Isabella voltou para perto deles.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma desavença com estes soldados — respondeu ela. — Só com o comandante deles...

— Bah! —,A garota começou a andar, obviamente desapontada, mas esta não era a melhor ocasião para discutirem. — Venha, por aqui!

— Os portões são em outra direção.

— Lá têm muitos guardas. Nós teremos de escalar os muros.

Isabella fitou o estômago da garota. Sim. Perfeito. Escalar o muro.

— Venha!

Leah guiou Jacob e Isabella por uma rua estreita.

As vielas se apertavam cada vez mais, levando-os até o ponto mais alto do campo. Os sons de risos e gritos estavam cada vez mais longe quando eles se aproximaram do parapeito que dava vista para o Eufrates. Jacob cambaleava, incapaz de manter-se firme. Isabella agarrou-lhe o braço para poupar-lhe o tombo e, com isso, quase derrubou a pobre Leah. Ela teria de escalar o muro com uma mulher grávida e com um homem que perdera o balanço.

Todos ofegavam ao chegarem perto do muro. Leah, ainda mais, respirando bem devagar. Isabella abaixou-se ao lado dela, agradecida pela barreira ser menor do que imaginara.

Sentinelas marchavam ao longo do muro ao longe. Isabella ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para avistar o outro lado. Pasma, virou-se para Leah.

— São quase dez metros até lá embaixo!

— É a única saída! — A garota pressionou a mão contra a lateral da barriga. — Nós precisamos descer e seguir o curso do rio.

Isabella arriscou mais um olhar ao parapeito. Daqui, o Eufrates parecia uma fita prateada.

— É muito perigoso para você. Precisamos encontrar outro caminho... O som de passos não a deixou terminar.

— A sentinela! Vamos, senhora. É agora ou nunca mais.

— É arriscado demais.

— Por favor!

— Não. Você não conseguirá descer.

— Eu posso — insistiu ela, com um sussurro. — Se significa minha liberdade, eu o conseguirei.

Isabella viu o desespero encher os olhos negros da garota.

— Está bem, você venceu.

Isabella desejou forças para subir. Com cautela, colocou um pé no muro, iniciando a escalada. Olhando para o outro lado, viu uma série de arbustos.

Eles chegariam lá, pensou ela.

Teriam conseguido se Jacob não tivesse perdido o equilíbrio quando Isabella ofereceu-lhe a mão como apoio.

— Jacob! — berrou ela. — Leah! Ajude!

A garota estava bem atrás.

— Eu o peguei, senhora.

Desorientado, Jacob foi ao chão, caindo bem em cima de Leah.

— Ah! — O grito da garota ecoou por toda a noite. Isabella correu para erguê-lo, livrando a garota de tanto peso.

Eles ofegavam, olhando em todas as direções.

— Quem está ai?

No mesmo instante em que o guarda fez a pergunta, Leah berrou com todas as forças.

— Venha. Vamos nos esconder antes de sermos descobertos.

Ela virou-se para Leah.

— Venha, querida. Vamos!

— Não, senhora. — A garota quase não conseguia respirar.

— Quem está aí?

O grito do guarda estava mais perto agora, quase na direção deles.

— Leah, você precisa vir.

— Eu não posso... O bebê está chegando.

— O quê?

— Vá você. Vá até meu irmão. Isabella aproximou-se dela.

— Você está louca? Eu não a deixarei!

Jacob abaixou-se ao lado de Leah, com a expressão cheia de medo.

— Vá — ordenou ela. — Sigam o rio na direção norte até... — Ela berrou de novo.

Mais uma contração, pensou Isabella, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

— ... Até que a sombra do sol matinal caia sobre uma pedra que parece a cabeça de um leão. Depois acompanhem o sol. Meu irmão os encontrará.

— Eu não a deixarei de jeito nenhum.

Jacob pegou-a nos braços.

O som de passos se aproximando fez com que eles se encolhessem.

— Quem está ai? Fale! Soldados! Aproximem-se! Depressa!

— Vá! — pediu Leah, quase desesperada. — Vá!

— Jacob...

O copiloto não escutou o chamado de Isabella. Ele abraçou a garota com todas as forças.

— Vá, senhora. Eu cuidarei de seu amigo. Agora vá!

* * *

 **Hey gente! Desculpe por não ter postado ontem, cheguei bem tarde. E para compensar vocês, postei dois capítulos em um..**

 **Nos vemos amanhã.** **Até lá!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

— Eles estavam tentando escapar pelo oeste, capitão, bem perto do Eufrates.

O sargento limpou a garganta, nervoso por interromper o senhor centurião no meio de um suntuoso banquete em homenagem aos dignitários da cidade.

— Eles teriam conseguido se o grito da garota não tivesse nos alertado.

Enquanto examinava os prisioneiros, Edward cerrou os dentes com força. Atrás dele, murmúrios excitados indicavam o interesse da multidão.

Os oficiais formavam um semicírculo. Eles olhavam de um lado para o outro, com medo da reação de Edward. Os convidados se espichavam sobre os ombros dos soldados. Os escravos se aglomeraram num canto, assustados e ao mesmo tempo fascinados com o que estava por acontecer. Eles conheciam muito bem o castigo para quem tentava escapar dos domínios de Roma.

Um grito calou a multidão. Edward virou-se para encara a nativa. Presa pelas mãos de um legionário, ela se mantinha inclinada devido ao peso da barriga. O suor escorria-lhe pela face pálida. O prisioneiro tentava se soltar, querendo aproximar-se da moça. Seus olhos estavam confusos. Quando ela berrou de novo, Jacob desvencilhou-se das garras do soldado, porém foi jogado ao chão.

— Faça isto de novo e eu lhe arrancarei os braços! — Isabella estava furiosa.

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para ela. Edward tentou controlar a raiva crescente. Será que a mulher não percebera o tamanho do precipício? Não podia ficar calada pelo menos desta vez, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava?

Um oficial lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência e deu um passo para a frente.

— Nós quase os espetamos em lanças, capitão. Eu planejava deixá-los lá, como um exemplo aos outros, mas reconheci a mulher como sua..., aquela que...

Ele parou.

— Eu achei que o senhor gostaria de decidir sozinho como puni-los.

O silêncio atrás de Edward disse-lhe que o resto da multidão também reconhecera a mulher. Apesar dos farrapos e da gordura espalhada em seu rosto, não havia como se enganar. Ninguém tinha cabelos daquela cor, da cor do vinho. Ninguém ameaçaria um guarda da maneira como ela o fizera.

— Sim — berrou Edward. — Eu determinarei como castigá-los.

Consciente das pessoas atrás de si, o comandante blasfemou em silêncio. Como administrador de Roma, tinha a obrigação de cumprir a lei e fazer justiça. Agora todos sabiam que ela era a cativa mantida em seus aposentos particulares. A que usava para satisfazer seus desejos. Eles aguardavam, os oficiais e os dignitários, que os interesses de Roma fossem colocados antes dos pessoais.

Edward tentava controlar a fúria que crescia a cada instante. Como ela ousara tentar escapar? De onde viera? Para onde queria ir? Isabella não seria a viajante de outro século que alegava ser, mas sim uma inimiga disfarçada?

Ela tentava se soltar das garras do soldado.

— Solte-me. Eu desejo falar.

Que idiota! Ela queria discutir o assunto aqui, na frente de todos. Antes que Edward pudesse mandar o sargento levá-los para a cela, ela começou a expressar-se, em bom tom.

— Senhor centurião! Estas duas pessoas que me acompanham são inocentes. Meu companheiro não sabe o que faz. Neste estado confuso, eu o convenci a me seguir. A garota foi forçada sob ameaça de vida. Se houver algum tipo de castigo, deve ser aplicado somente em mim.

Quando e se ela voltasse para a Villa, Edward lhe arrancaria todos os fios de cabelo. Também a espancaria para ver se aprendia de uma vez por todas a manter-se calada.

— Você sabe qual é a penalidade imposta por Roma a escravos fugitivos? — perguntou ele.

Ela o fitou. A coragem pareceu sumir por um segundo. Recuperando-se de imediato, ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de escárnio.

— Eu posso imaginar.

Ela ainda por cima o enfrentaria. Edward arrancaria cada peça de roupa dela e... Uma gota de suor escorreu-lhe pela testa.

— Não, você não pode imaginar.

Edward a protegera demais nestes últimos dias. Bem, agora ela aprenderia do modo mais brutal que a vida fora dos aposentos do comandante era bem diferente.

— Se uma simples infração como derrubar o vinho do superior ou queimar seu jantar é castigada com chicotadas, o que você acha que acontece aos que tentam fugir?

— Eu... Eu não sei.

Ele esticou o braço e agarrando-lhe a túnica, puxou-a para bem perto de si.

— Como você acha que é o castigo?

— Eu... Eu não sei!

Agora ela estava assustada, Edward podia ver dúvida e indícios de medo nos olhos cinzas. Respirou fundo, o que jamais desejou ter feito. O que ela pensava ser? Ele a soltou, fazendo-a cambalear.

O comandante podia ver todos os olhos voltados para si. Cada pessoa esperava, curiosa, para ver qual sua decisão. Pediu ajuda aos deuses pois, por um instante, hesitou. Encolhendo os ombros, preparou-se para proferir a sentença.

— Capitão!

O chamado fez com que as palavras morressem em sua garganta. O soldado se aproximou.

— Capitão, posso falar?

Edward manteve-se impassível ao observar o sujeito à sua frente. Nunca vira o sargento sem o uniforme e a armadura muito polida. Agora, o homem parecia ter saído de um chiqueiro. Imaginando o que, em nome de Júpiter, o homem tinha a ver com os acontecimentos da noite, consentiu.

— Eu gostaria de ser punido no lugar desta dama. Ignorando os rumores excitados que surgiram atrás de si, Edward fitou o sargento.

— Explique-se.

— Ela salvou minha vida — disse ele. — Apesar de estar fugindo, lady Isabella parou e tirou um pedaço de carne que estava entalado na minha garganta.

Ele agradeceu Isabella com o olhar, depois sorriu.

— Eu a teria agradecido naquela ocasião, porém ela me acertou e eu desmaiei.

Risadas ocuparam o ar, relaxando a tensão por alguns segundos.

Só Isabella pararia para salvar a vida de um estranho durante a fuga, pensou Edward. Ela escapava dele e do ultimato que havia lhe dado.

— Eu gostaria de ser punido no lugar dela, como forma de agradecimento por ter salvo minha vida.

— Sua oferta não é necessária.

— Capitão, eu não queria vê-la...

— Ei — interrompeu Isabella. — Eu posso lidar sozinha com minhas batalhas.

Ele a espancaria!

— Cale a boca! Não diga mais uma só palavra! Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Satisfeito com o silêncio, pelo menos por enquanto, Edward encarou a multidão.

— Todos vocês sabem que esta mulher é minha. Eu a proclamei minha concubina. Ela dormiu na minha cama e recebeu minha semente.

Todos se viraram para a mulher imunda e descabelada. Sob a camada de gordura e cinzas, seu rosto flamejava. Ela lançou um olhar malévolo para o comandante. Pela primeira vez, Isabella sorriu.

— Por ela me pertencer, de acordo com a lei, eu sou responsável por seus atos. Todos. E qualquer que seja o castigo, eu o receberei.

Os oficiais romanos e os dignitários estavam boquiabertos.

— Eu não pertenço a homem nenhum — interveio ela. — Eu posso lidar sozinha com meus problemas!

Edward a agarrou com as mãos. Sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-la! Ele...

Um gemido de dor o fez virar-se. A nativa ajoelhara-se no chão. O guarda a observava surpreso.

— Qual o problema dela? — indagou Edward.

— Eu não sei, capitão. A garota gemeu de novo.

— Seus imbecis! — Isabella caminhou até Leah. — Ela vai ter um bebê!

Isabella inclinou-se contra a parede da cela, desejando de todo coração poder ajudar. Queria dar assistência à pobre Leah.

Está certo, ela não era a pessoa mais adequada para auxiliar num parto. Só vira os próprios sobrinhos nos berçários das maternidade, embrulhados em xales e mantas. Portanto, não sabia se os gritos e gemido de Leah indicavam um nascimento normal ou com complicações. Isto não era motivo para Jacob tê-la ignorado e dispensado o auxílio oferecido.

Isabella cruzou os braços. Ela era uma mulher, afinal das contas. Devia ter instintos sobre nascimentos e bebês. Queria ajudar. Precisava. Gostaria de amparar Leah. E se esquecer do que estava por vir.

O pequeno grupo que rodeava a futura mamãe ajudou-a a caminhar pela minúscula cela. Jacob segurava um dos braços, concentrado. Uma senhora mais velha oferecia apoio para o outro. Eles não tinham muito lugar para se movimentar. O aposento era similar ao que Isabella ocupara ao chegar em Dura. As sacolas e trouxas trazidas pela mulher jaziam num canto, ao lado de duas escravas que a auxiliariam no parto..

Leah procurou se endireitar e continuou a dar passos determinados. Uma fraca luz começava a penetrar pela janela.

Isabella tirou os olhos da cena e fixou-os na claridade. A deusa de quem recebera o nome estava trazendo a luz após a escuridão. Exibindo esperanças após o desespero. Com certeza, Ed viria de dia.

Aonde ele estaria? O que faria? Por que não lhe falara após o ocorrido na praça central há tantas horas? Por que cargas d'água os enviara para esta pequenina cela e providenciara uma parteira e duas assistentes, mas não aparecia? Qual seria o castigo que insistira em receber no lugar dela?

Isabella passara grande parte da noite pensando na sua ideia da fuga e qual seria a penalidade. Durante o tempo que estivera em Dura, não vira escravos maltratados além dos nos estábulos. Mas, sabia através dos livros de história, que Roma não era conhecida por tratar bem os escravos. Lera histórias terríveis sobre criados servirem de alimentos para lampreias criadas em grandes tanques.

Ao ver a claridade aumentando, pensamentos horríveis a atormentavam. O que Ed receberia como castigo em seu lugar? O ódio contra a selvageria queimou-lhe o estômago. Aos poucos, a honestidade forçou-a a reconhecer que Roma não era o único império com histórias sobre abusos contra os prisioneiros. Os Estados Unidos também tinham uma grande porção de culpa. Não, os romanos não eram tão cruéis assim.

Um grito de dor do outro lado do quarto espantou-lhe os maus pensamentos. Ela olhou Leah ajoelhar-se. Tremendo, a garota apoiou as mãos no chão, movimentando-se para frente e para trás. Os cabelos da cor do ébano encostavam no chão. De repente ela arqueou as costas. Mais um grito escapou-lhe dos lábios.

— Está na hora, pequenina — disse a parteira, ajoelhando-se para molhar o rosto de Leah.

Jacob sentou-se ao lado dela, com os olhos determinados. As duas escravas abriram as trouxas e começaram a tirar roupas e implementos variados.

Quando o líquido da placenta escorreu algum tempo depois, Jacob e a parteira se posicionaram atrás dela. Isabella correu para o lado deles.

É claro que ela tinha alguns instintos femininos. Isabella limpava o suor que escorria do rosto da garota, murmurando palavras de coragem. Sentiu uma grande emoção quando o bebê veio ao mundo.

Horas depois, o barulho da fechadura se abrindo quebrou o silêncio na cela. Isabella levantou-se depressa, com o coração na boca. Esperou até que os guardas se afastassem, antecipando a entrada de alguém.

— Ave, domina.

Uma onda de desapontamento se abateu sobre ela.

— Ave, centurião Jasper.

— O capitão me enviou para saber como a garota está passando.

— Ele não virá pessoalmente?

— Não, o comandante não pode. Dentro de algumas horas ele terá uma batalha na arena, portanto não pode gastar suas energias.

Isabella sentiu o sangue sumindo-lhe do rosto.

— Na arena?

— Sim.

— Você quer dizer, ele lutará contra um gladiador? É este o castigo que eu receberia?

— Um gladiador? — O loiro meneou a cabeça numa negativa. — Gladiadores são lutadores muito bem treinados. Eles não perdem tempo com escravos. Você teria enfrentado uma fera.

— Uma fera? Uma fera? Como leões e tigres?

— Ou talvez até uma pantera. O prisioneiro nunca sabe até que os portões se abram.

— Você não me parece muito preocupado — comentou ela, ao recobrar-se do susto.

Ele a fitou, surpreso.

— E por que eu deveria? Aqui em Dura, os prisioneiros que tomam parte em lutas contra feras podem usar uma arma. O capitão impediu que os castigados fossem desarmados para a arena. O uso de um instrumento de defesa torna o jogo mais esportivo.

— Um jogo? Você acha que encarar uma pantera na arena é um jogo?

Nunca entendera os homens, pensou ela, furiosa. Passara a infância toda rodeada de irmãos. Na vida adulta sempre se relacionara com homens, mas ainda assim não os compreendia. A ideia de Ed encarando um leão ou uma pantera a deixou aterrorizada.

— Ele pode se machucar! — berrou Isabella. — Ser mutilado!

— Não o capitão. Ele treina todos os dias com a espada. Eu já o vi acertando um elefante.

Um breve choro interrompeu a conversa. A culpa por ter acordado a criança amedrontou Isabella. Jasper foi até Leah, que segurava o filho no colo. Com a aproximação, Jacob levantou-se, posicionando na frente da garota.

Jasper o analisou, depois virou-se para Isabella.

— Os olhar dele está menos confuso do que antes.

— Sim, eu também acho.

— Talvez ele recobre os sentidos.

— Sim, tomara.

Agora, outras preocupações eram prioritárias além da recuperação de Jacob.

— Centurião, quando o capitão vai para a arena?

— Creio eu que dentro de uma hora. Ele precisa de tempo para se exercitar e passar óleo no corpo.

— Eu quero vê-lo. Por favor, traga-o até mim.

— Não, senhora. Eu já lhe disse, o capitão não deseja vê-la agora. Precisa conservar as forças.

— E falar comigo diminuiria suas energias?

Jasper lançou-lhe um olhar contorcido.

— Eu não acho que ele queria conversar com você. Edward provavelmente a espancará. Ou... Ou...

— Eu já entendi — disse Isabella.

A expressão de Jasper indicava que ela merecia este tratamento. E talvez até mais. Isabella levantou o queixo.

— Você vai vê-lo antes dos jogos?

— Sim.

—Diga que... Diga que...

— O que, lady?

— Oh, diabos, sei lá. — Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. O que deveria dizer para um homem que enfrentaria um tigre por sua causa? — Diga a ele que eu li alguns pergaminhos que Theodorus me deu. Dizia que a sorte é companheira da coragem.

— Um provérbio, senhora? Você está falando como o capitão.

— Ótimo — murmurou ela. — É o que eu mais precisava ouvir agora.

— Não se preocupe — acalmou Jasper. — O capitão tem coragem de sobra. Ele não precisa de mais.

Ele virou-se para a porta e voltou-se, fitando-a por um longo instante.

— Mas se algo der errado, se alguma desgraça acontecer, saiba que o centurião Edward Antonius Cullen preparou os documentos que lhe conferem a cidadania romana. Mas este não será o caso — adicionou ele, antes de sair.

Que horas seriam?

Isabella encostou os braços dobrados nos joelhos e fitou a janela do lado oposto. Tentou julgar se demoraria muito para o sol se pôr. Desde que Jacob, Leah e o bebê haviam sido removidos da cela, retornando à cabana, ela perdera a noção do tempo. Com certeza os jogos já teriam terminado!

Por que Edward não vinha?

Por que Jasper, pelo menos, não trazia alguma notícia?

Que horas seriam?

Deus, como desejava estar com seu relógio.

Vagamente, Isabella admitiu a ironia da súbita preocupação com as horas. De algum modo, o fato dela não ter a capacidade de controlar a passagem do tempo nestas últimas horas era horrível.

Ela desviou o olhar da janela, não querendo notar os raios vermelhos reluzindo na parede. Fechou os olhos, mas sua mente se encheu de imagens desagradáveis.

Não! Não Ed! Ele tinha um ótimo condicionamento físico, segundo Jasper. Ele tinha reflexos de um atleta. Seus braços e pernas eram cobertos por músculos que davam-lhe a força do aço. Isabella deveria saber, pois já os sentira várias vezes.

Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e tentou analisar a dor que sentia no peito. Era mais do que um simples medo dele estar machucado, reconheceu Isabella. Tinha pavor de perdê-lo, após ter atravessado quase dezoito séculos para encontrá-lo.

Isabella gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não podia acreditar que se apaixonara por um bárbaro. Um sujeito que até lutava por ela.

Mas ela se entregara a Edward. Quem imaginaria que cairia de amores pelo sujeito que a encontrara nas areias do deserto? O arrogante e chauvinista centurião que fazia seu coração disparar e o sangue subir à cabeça apenas ao vê-lo. O guerreiro que até travava uma batalha contra uma fera por sua causa.

Meu Deus, que horas seriam?

* * *

 **Hey meu povo! Estou meio atolada com as provas na faculdade e minha pessoa decidiu adiantar Economia e estou me ferrando.. ¬¬ Como eu queria ter nascido inteligente! Oh god.**

 **Bom, o capítulo de hoje foi tenso, não vou prolongar pois vou acabar soltando spoilers. Quero avisar que ainda teremos mais 5 capítulos e muita coisa irá acontecer. Vamos comentar.**

 **Nos vemos amanhã.** **Até lá!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Quando, finalmente, Isabella escutou passos se aproximando, a luz do lado de fora da janela sumira por completo. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Virou o rosto para a porta, os pulsos cerrados e o coração disparado.

A fechadura de ferro rangeu em protesto. A pesada porta de madeira se abriu.

Ele estava sangrando. E pelado. Magnífico.

Ele entrou na cela. Através do quarto, seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz feroz. O grito de boas-vindas morreu na garganta de Isabella.

Uma mão cheia de sangue empurrou a porta com violência.

— Ed — começou ela, hesitante, incapaz de interpretar o olhar no rosto dele.

— Não — resmungou Edward, movendo-se na direção dela com a graça e elegância de um jaguar. — Não diga uma só palavra. Eu jurei que, quando tudo isso terminasse, lhe ensinaria de uma vez por todas a controlar sua maldita língua.

— Mas o que aconteceu? Você está muito machucado? Ele segurou-lhe os antebraços.

— Não...

Os ombros dela encostaram na parede.

— ... fale...

O corpo de Edward moldou-se ao de Isabella, apertando-a contra as pedras.

— ... mais nada.

Os lábios dele possuíram os da prisioneira com selvageria.

Isabella não conseguia respirar, muito menos falar. Só sentia a pele macia contra a sua. E o toque quente. Provava a fome masculina. Seus dedos acariciavam-lhe o peito ensanguentado, misturando-se com o suor.

Os quadris dele a pressionaram mais ainda contra a parede. A língua percorria-lhe a boca, cheia de desejo. Isabella agradeceu em silêncio por ter limpado aquela meleca do rosto e braços e entregou-se por completo ao homem amado. Num só movimento, ele arrancou-lhe a túnica, jogando-a do outro lado da cela.

Com certa perspicácia, Isabella entendeu a necessidade urgente de Ed. A mulher do século vinte rebelou-se dentro de si por um instante, acalmando-se em seguida. O protesto morreu na garganta. Edward lutara por ela, enfrentara sabe se lá qual fera. E agora queria o prêmio. No mundo dele, obtivera o direito sobre a mulher.

Algo primitivo, profundo e elementar abateu-se sobre Isabella. Ela arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se de corpo e alma ao guerreiro.

— Ed... — Ela pronunciou o nome dele num gemido. Ele levantou a cabeça. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam.

— Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, mulher, você aprenderá a segurar sua língua nem que para isso eu precise colocá-la de joelhos.

Os instintos primitivos de Isabella sumiram. No espaço de um segundo, transformou-se de uma mulher submissa e cheia de desejos a uma fêmea que também queria participar do jogo. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor, cheio de carinho.

— Você quer me ver ajoelhada, camarada? Bem, se você acha que pode lidar com...

Apoiando os braços no peito másculo, Isabella empurrou-o com delicadeza, a fim de aumentar o espaço entre eles. Devagar, sentindo cada pedra e protuberância, ela deslizou pela parede.

Edward a pegou pelos cabelos.

— Isabella! — berrou ele. — Não brinque comigo!

— Como dizem no meu mundo — murmurou ela —, eu ainda nem comecei...

Deslizando as mãos pelos quadris de Edward, ela experimentava cada músculo, cada pedacinho do maravilhoso corpo. Com os olhos fechados, trilhou com a língua um caminho através da barriga dele. O gosto de sal devido ao suor e talvez sangue atingiu sua língua.

— Isabella! — A pressão nos cabelos aumentou. Ela assoprou no estômago do comandante, eriçando os pelos negros.

— Sim, Edward?

— Por todos os deuses, eu...

As palavras duras morreram num gemido quando ela fechou os lábios sobre o membro excitado. Podia sentir cada veia. Fechando as mãos nas nádegas de Edward, Isabella aprofundou o movimento.

Gemendo, ele se entregou por completo.

Isabella o acariciava com as mãos e com a boca. Os lábios úmidos o enchiam de uma prazer jamais vivido.

Ele gemeu mais uma vez, depois usou as mãos, puxando-a para trás.

— Isto não muda nada — disse ele. — Quando terminarmos, resolveremos um outro assunto.

Provocando, experimentando e traçando um caminho sensual pelo membro de Edward, ela acariciou-lhe a virilha.

— Quando eu tiver terminado — prometeu ela, sem parar com os afagos —, você não terá forças nem para levantar uma formiga.

Ela se enganara.

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Edward a parou. E tinha forças o suficiente para puxá-la para cima. Abraçando-a contra a parede, usou uma mão para segurar as nádegas, depois se posicionou. As pernas dela se fecharam nas costas de Ed, e as mãos em volta do pescoço.

— Agora — sussurrou ele, no ouvido de Isabella. — Você pode terminar...

Como se precisasse de permissão! Só a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, deixava as pernas dela bambas. Entregara-se por completo ao ritmo intenso e frenético. As respirações se uniram numa só. Isabella imaginou que pareciam estar numa luta desenfreada. Então percebeu. Era uma batalha antiga. Das mais básicas e instintivas. Ed e ela combatiam contra a urgência de fazerem amor, de se fundirem num só ser. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Estavam presos em suas próprias necessidades.

Ela abraçou-o com mais intensidade. Explorou-lhe a boca com ardor, paixão, entregando-se por completo. Isabella esperava que ele também pudesse senti-la.

Ed apoiou a mão na parede. Um rugido encheu-lhe as orelhas, mais alto do que o experienciado na arena. Com a outra mão, puxou Isabella, para que as pedras não lhe raspassem as costas. Queria sentir os seios contra o peito, a pelve contra a sua. Estava desesperado para dividir com ela suas forças vitais.

Com as pernas afastadas e segurando-a nas costas, Ed a amparava enquanto ela se movia numa dança de acasalamento que a levou a um êxtase total. Mais uma vez, suas vozes se uniram num só gemido, demonstrando o prazer total.

Ficaram calados por muito tempo. Isabella imaginou se algum dia eles fariam amor numa cama. Depois, fez uma careta ao enxergar o sangue seco, à medida que acariciava o peito dele. Edward não deveria estar muito machucado, pensou ela, caso contrário não teria tantas forças para fazer amor. Mesmo assim, estava preocupada. Apoiando-se no cotovelo, passou o dedo indicador pelo corpo relaxado.

— Foi muito ruim? — perguntou ela, com delicadeza.

— Não — murmurou Edward, - Foi bom. Muito bom.

Ela riu-se toda.

— Na arena, seu tonto. Foi muito ruim?

Ele abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar sereno para Isabella, que quase a fez se esquecer de onde estava deitada, no chão frio. Ela umedeceu os lábios. Edward sorriu e passou o dedo pelos lábios dela.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a mão dele. O que achara ser pequenos arranhões eram cortes profundos.

— Com quem você lutou? Quem fez isto? Um leão?

— Um urso — disse Edward, casualmente, olhando para o ferimento. — O animal não tinha um bom temperamento. Ele devia estar faminto há semanas antes de ser solto na arena. Ele quase conseguiu me ter como prato principal para o jantar.

Abalada, Isabella ajeitou-se nas pedras geladas. As costas das mãos dele estavam cheias de arranhões e o ferimento da palma era muito, muito pior. Pelo menos, os cortes haviam sido costurados, com uma linha bastante grossa. Isabella suspirou e o encarou.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela. — Sinto muito. Você se machucou por minha causa.

Ele sorriu, o que a deixou mais angustiada.

— Eu me machuquei porque estou muito velho para travar batalhas com ursos na arena. — Ele parou, depois continuou, mais baixo. — Eu espero não ter que lutar de novo por sua causa.

Isabella sustentou o olhar dele. Sentindo estar mais envolvida do que achava, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você não precisará mais entrar na arena por minha causa. Desculpe-me, Edward.

A satisfação tomou conta dos olhos de Ed, até que ela adicionou um comentário maroto.

— Contanto que você não tente me colocar no meu devido "lugar".

Ele riu e deitou no chão de novo.

— Se eu pudesse...

Isabella o ignorou e pegou a mão ferida para analisar os cortes. Para seu alívio, viu que estavam cobertos com um unguento. Pelo menos seu amado recebera cuidados médicos.

— Por que diabos o médico não colocou um curativo na sua mão, apesar de ter dado pontos e passado unguento?

— Ele queria, mas esta é a mão com a qual eu luto. Eu não consigo manejar minha espada com um monte de curativos.

— Você é louco? Estes cortes podem... Eles podem... — Isabella não conhecia a palavra infecção em latim. Não sabia nem ao certo se existia um termo. — Os cortes podem ficar putrefatos — finalizou ela.

— Eu já sou um soldado há muito tempo, Isabella querida. Não preciso me preocupar com tais tipos de cortes. Eles melhorarão, se os deuses quiserem.

— Errado! — Isabella levantou-se de imediato. — Levante-se. Venha. Nós voltaremos para os seus aposentos e cuidaremos melhor destes ferimentos. Isto não tem cabimento.

Ela se abaixou e pegou os farrapos restantes e procurou enrolar-se neles. Precisava levar Ed de qualquer jeito para o quarto dele. Segurando a saia, Isabella virou-se. Edward não se movimentou, apenas a fitava, com uma linda expressão. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

— O que foi? Ah, meu Deus, você não vai dizer um outro provérbio bem agora, não?

Edward não poderia ter dito nada agora, nem mesmo se quisesse. A emoção que se abateu sobre ele afastou todos os pensamentos racionais. Estava abalado com a intensidade dos sentimentos. A batalha física na arena e as horas de amor com Isabella sugara-lhe quaisquer vestígios de energia. Agora, vendo-a assim, iluminada pelo brilho da lua, deixou-o mais louco.

Ela estava lambuzada de sujeira dos pés à cabeça e com o que suspeitava ser sangue também. A túnica, amarrada de qualquer jeito sobre seu corpo, escondia apenas as partes íntimas. Seus cabelos mais pareciam ninho de ratos de tanto nó. Um aroma desagradável de gordura de carneiro ainda impregnava em sua pele, apesar dele estar muito interessado em possuí-la para percebê-lo. Agora Ed tinha a certeza que nunca vira ou cheirara uma mulher tão vibrante e desejável como esta que o fitava no exato momento. Se não sentisse dores fortes por todo o corpo, a deitaria mais uma vez no chão, levando-a a loucura.

Ele só conseguiu sorrir e abraçá-la. Acariciou-a com a mão boa.

— Não. Nada de provérbios. Não há nenhum que eu consiga me lembrar como apropriado para o momento.

— Bem, tudo tem sua primeira vez!

Só depois de terem voltado para a Villa, tomado um longo banho juntos e se deitado, exaustos, na cama, que Isabella percebeu não terem conversado sobre sua situação futura. Estava apoiada no peito de Edward, escutando a suave e deliciosa respiração no quarto escuro. Das inúmeras emoções que experienciara nas últimas horas, Isabella conseguiu extrair duas.

No fundo de sua consciência, a ideia de Edward ter pedido ao subordinado para dar-lhe a cidadania se algo de ruim acontecesse, a atormentava. Seus dedos apertaram o braço que a envolvia. Nada, graças a Deus, nada de mal ocorrera. Ed estava ali, ao seu lado, inteirinho. Todo seu. Mas ela fez uma prece em silêncio para que o ser amado se lembrasse de tocar no assunto pela manhã.

Precisava da cidadania, decidiu Isabella. Queria uma posição equivalente à dele neste mundo diferente, pelo fato de ter se comprometido com o capitão. Com a promessa de nunca mais tentar fugir, ela reconheceu o poder de Ed sobre ela. Muito antes de admitir que o amava. Não sabia bem ao certo o que estes novos sentimentos indicavam para ambos.

Estava muito cansada para pensar sobre isto à noite. Fazer amor era uma atividade que tomava muitas forças. Precisava fazer algo a respeito.

Um sorriso de contentamento formou-se nos lábios dela quando se aconchegou mais nos braços quentes de Edward. Se achava ter usado as mãos só para exterminar o urso na arena, estava redondamente enganado. O pobre homem não sabia que acabara de agarrar um tigre pelo rabo.

Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte numa cama vazia e com uma resolução em mente. Pela primeira vez, ciente e conformada por ter de viver no passado, ela o faria com classe. Só precisava descobrir qual seria o papel a desempenhar. O de escrava, nem morta, pensou ela.

Sabendo que Edward não deixaria as obrigações militares por causa do ferimento, Isabella pegou os lençóis da cama e os enrolou em volta dos ombros. Com uma nova autoridade, foi até a porta e abriu-a.

— Mande um soldado até os salões de banho — ordenou ela, imperiosa. — Se a criada sênior estiver disponível, peça para ela vir até aqui.

Fechando a porta e deixando o oficial com uma expressão de surpresa, Isabella virou-se. Deixou o manto cair e descansou as mãos na cabeça. Se fosse entrar de vez na vida romana, decidiu ela, o faria muito bem feito, com dignidade.

Demorou várias horas para retirar todos os vestígios de sujeira e gordura do corpo de Isabella. A criada dos salões de banho, agora nomeada assistente pessoal dela, lavou-a e esfregou-a com vontade.

Atacou os cabelos avermelhados com xampus, óleos quentes e escovas até deixá-los cheios de vida de novo. Assim que o brilho voltou, contudo, a criada ainda teve dificuldades para penteá-los. Finalmente, conseguiu prendê-los numa linda trança, enfeitando-os com pequenos pentes de ouro.

A mulher mais velha, chamada Sue, mandou o guarda, ainda assustado, chamar mais e mais criadas. As empregadas entravam em fila nos aposentos do capitão, trazendo potes e jarros e tecidos macios e perfumados. Um jovem trouxe um grande e polido espelho.

— Coloque-o ali — ordenou Sue, apontando a mesa no canto.

A criada de Ed protestou.

— Ali é a mesa do capitão. Edward trabalha nela à noite.

A criada olhou para Isabella, que estava sentada à frente da mesa, com um sorriso nos lábios. A mulher pediu ao soldado que se afastasse.

— Ele não trabalhará esta noite, nem em qualquer outra num futuro próximo. — Ela pegou os pergaminhos enrolados e depositou-os nas mãos da criada de Edward. — Tome. Leve-os embora. Eles não são mais necessários. Eu preciso de lugar para meus potes e escovas.

Na hora em que saiu dos aposentos do capitão, Isabella brilhava, com a confiança de uma mulher ciente de sua beleza. Com a agenda sempre lotada de vôos, quase nunca tinha tempo para cuidar de si. Não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que passara horas no banho e tratando do corpo. É claro que também nunca tivera tantas criadas ajudando-a.

Levantando as saias cor-de-rosa da túnica, Isabella abriu a porta e caminhou pelo corredor. Os guardas olharam uns para os outros, depois sentiram um certo alívio quando o sargento da guarda apareceu.

Ele parou na frente de Isabella e inclinou a cabeça, demonstrando respeito.

— Ave, domina. A senhora deseja sair? Ela o encarou por um longo instante.

— Sim — respondeu ela, por fim. — Você está aqui para me impedir?

Os lábios dele sorriram.

— Não. Eu não seria tão tolo.

— Você está aqui para me escoltar, então?

O homem meneou a cabeça numa negativa, depois afastou-se para o lado.

— O comandante disse que você não precisa mais de escolta.

O coração dela disparou. Dando o melhor dos sorrisos para o sargento, pegou as saias e passou por ele. A liberdade atravessava-lhe as veias. Pela primeira vez em semanas, estava livre de guardas, de constante observação.

Ela parou nos degraus de entrada e ergueu o rosto para o sol. O calor a possuiu e os sons no campo trouxeram-lhe uma sensação de familiaridade. Uma carruagem passou. Cavalos trotavam e o som de martelos batendo contra bigornas contrastavam ao longe com os comandos do centurião a tropas num círculo à frente das casernas.

Isabella sorriu e iniciou o passeio, dirigindo-se para a casinha de seu companheiro. Encontrou Leah sentada numa cadeira à porta, bordando uma manta de bebê e Jacob dentro da cabana, com a criança nos braços. Cumprimentando a garota, ela entregou-lhe os tecidos que trouxera para o recém-nascido, depois juntou-se ao copiloto.

— Olhe, Jacob! Ela sorriu para você!

O pequenino ser era lindo. Tinha olhinhos bem azuis e uma expressão bastante serena. Parecia estar gostando muito do colo de Jacob.

— Ela o conhece — insistiu Isabella.

Jacob assentia, ausente, com toda a atenção voltada para o bebê em seus braços. Isabella viu, do canto dos olhos, o movimento que fizera. Levantou-se devagar, sentindo esperanças. Será que ele a teria escutado? Estaria tentando responder?

— Jacob? — perguntou ela. — Você pode me escutar? Está me reconhecendo?

Como ele se recusava a desviar a atenção do bebê, Isabella cutucou-lhe o braço.

— Você pode me ouvir?

Ele virou-se para ela e franziu o cenho.

O coração de Isabella quase saiu pela boca ao ver a compreensão substituir a confusão nos olhos amendoados. Fechou as mãos.

— Você sabe quem é? O tenente Jacob Black, da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos da América.

Como se pudesse sentir a tensão tomando conta do ambiente, o bebê começou a chorar. Leah olhou para cima, depois cruzou o quarto e tirou-o dos braços de Jacob. Carregou a criança para fora e procurou niná-la.

Isabella molhou os lábios e tentou de novo.

— Jacob? — sussurrou ela. — Você me reconhece? Sou Isabella Swan.

— Isabella?

A palavra mais parecia um coaxo. A voz dele estava rouca devido à falta de uso. Mas foi forte o suficiente para fazer com que Isabella desse um grito de contentamento. Abraçou-o com todas as forças.

— Isabella?

As lágrimas borraram toda a maquilagem que Sue fizera nos olhos de Isabella. Esforçou-se para engoli-las e sorrir.

— Sou eu, colega. Não deixe que o penteado e roupas estranhas o enganem.

— Eu... Eu não... — Ele meneou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de confusão mais uma vez.

Isabella apertou-lhe as mãos.

— Não force. Deixe que as palavras voltem naturalmente. Você se lembrará — prometeu ela, com firmeza. — Você se recordará de mim. Como antes.

— Será melhor que ele não o faça.

Com as palavras duras, Isabella soltou o companheiro e virou-se.

Ed estava parado na porta. Quando Isabella viu a expressão nos olhos dele, a resposta que tinha na ponta da língua sumiu.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram no copiloto.

— Seria melhor que ele nunca se lembrasse que já a teve uma dia. Seria melhor que ele entendesse, Isabella. Você é minha agora. Só minha.

Ele entrou na cabana. Os ombros de Ed bloquearam a claridade, mas Isabella viu que a mão dele pegara, instintivamente, a espada. A mão ferida.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus — murmurou ela, saindo de perto de Jacob.

Ela marchou pelo recinto e pegou o pulso dele com firmeza. Ignorando a surpresa, Isabella esticou-lhe a mão para ver a quantas andava o ferimento.

— Isabella? — O grito de Jacob penetrou em sua mente. — O que está acontecendo?

Edward ficou tenso ao ouvir a voz do copiloto. Lançou um olhar tão irado para o texano que o fez tremer.

— Isabella?

— Está tudo bem — berrou ela, dividida entre o estado do companheiro e o sangue escorrendo de um dos cortes da mão do amado.

— Eu sabia — declarou ela, furiosa. — Você abriu o ferimento por causa de sua atitude machista. — Pegando as saias e puxando Edward, ela dirigiu-se até a porta.

— Eu voltarei mais tarde, Jacob. Tchau.

— Isabella... — advertiu Ed.

— Isabella! — berrou o copiloto.

— Olhe, nós decidiremos isto depois. Mas, em primeiro lugar, precisamos cuidar do grandalhão aqui.

* * *

 **Agora respondendo perguntas passadas: Edward, popularmente conhecido como Ed, realmente não se "tocou" que foi o primeiro de Bella.. E, bom, Jaco-Bi recuperou a memória.. Só posso dizer que ainda terá muita confusão pela frente.**

 **Estarei meio atolada de hoje à sexta, como disse, estou fazendo provas na faculdade. Possivelmente amanhã não terá um novo capítulo, então não fiquem ansiosas. Se eu tiver um tempinho eu posto na parte da noite, mas não dou certeza. Entretanto sexta tem um capítulo confirmado.**

 **Em relação aos comentários, tivemos uma queda de 20% (sim eu fiz as contas, mal de quem ama matemática :P), então vamos comentar! Quero agradecer a todos que perdem um tempinho e comentam, vocês fazem o meu dia. E obrigada também pelas mais de 3 mil visualizações na fanfic.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Isabella apoiou-se na mesa de Ed olhou para a mão que o médico cuidava, refazendo os pontos.

— Assim, lady — finalizou o médico. — O curativo deve ser feito desta maneira. Com uma pequena faca, cortou as linhas restantes.

Ela estava impressionada. O sujeito realmente conhecia seu trabalho. Ao tocar a ferida, escutou um gemido da boca de Edward e um olhar hostil do doutor.

— Não toque enquanto não desinfetarmos os pontos — advertiu o senhor grisalho. Chamando o assistente, foi até uma prateleira lotada de garrafas e frascos. — Ah, aqui está.

Ele pegou um vidro, despertando a curiosidade de Isabella.

— É um preparado especial feito à base de acetato de cobre e ferrugem de aço. Funciona muito bem. Nós o utilizamos para uma cicatrização mais rápida. O unguento deve ser aplicado por cima.

Isabella inclinou-se, sem tirar os olhos da mão de Ed.

— Não deveria estar enfaixado?

— Sim — respondeu o médico, depois de um tempo —, mas algumas pessoas aqui são mais cabeças-duras do que as outras.

— Enfaixe.

O médico hesitou.

— Isabella... — começou Edward, num tom de censura.

— Enfaixe — repetiu ela. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o senhor olhou para o capitão, depois para Isabella. O que viu nos olhos de Ed fê-lo sorrir. Ele enrolou faixas de tecido branco em volta do ferimento.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira, imaginando desde quando perdera o controle da situação.

Desde o momento em que Isabella o tirou da cabana do companheiro. Levara-o até o quartel como um recruta. Ignorando os protestos do comandante, solicitou a presença do médico. Enquanto Edward tentava acalmar-se por tê-la visto nos braços de Jaco-Bi, ela o acomodou na cadeira, tirou alguns pergaminhos de cima da mesa e sentou-se lá.

Edward quase não sentia a dor da agulha sendo enfiada em sua pele pois sua fúria era maior. Não admitia a hipótese de ver a mulher amada nos braços de outro homem. O alto e magro forasteiro nunca saberia do quão próximo chegara de ser jogado num poço escuro, onde nunca mais veria a luz do dia. Sua salvação fora Isabella ter decidido cuidar dos cortes na mão de Ed. Ele sentiu-se deveras orgulhoso pela preferência. Sem querer, o comandante cerrou os punhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus!

— Capitão!

Mediante os olhares furiosos, Edward relaxou mais uma vez a mão.

Os cabelos de Isabella escorriam-lhe pelos ombros e brilhavam feito seda. Edward experienciava um misto de fascinação e ciúmes. Pelos deuses, pensou ele, a mulher deixaria qualquer homem enlouquecido.

Ele quase não a reconheceu quando a viu na cabana. Muito menos conseguia desviar o olhar agora. Além de ser um retrato de feminilidade, exalava um ar de confiança mais arrasador do que qualquer tipo de beleza física. Não havia, nesta manhã, nenhum traço da mulher imunda e desafiadora capturada pelos guardas. Muito menos da amante que tomara nos braços ao retornar da arena. Ed imaginou se viria a conhecer as diferentes faces desta criatura que encontrara na areia.

Neste instante, ela ergueu os olhos, mostrando grandes olhos castanhos. Quando o médico solicitou sua atenção, Edward respirou fundo.

Não nesta vida, pensou ele. Não começara a conhecer Isabella nesta vida. Será que algum homem já entendera a mulher que tomava conta de todo seu coração?

O pensamento fê-lo olhar ao redor, com medo de algum dos assistentes médicos terem lido seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Não estava preparado para reconhecê-lo sozinho, ainda menos para estranhos, como esta linda criatura afetava seus sentimentos.

— Ainda não está pronto?

Isabella levantou a cabeça ao escutar a voz de Edward.

— Eu sabia. Você está sentindo bastante dor, não? Eu disse para deixar o médico aplicar-lhe alguma droga antes de iniciar, mas você insistiu em agir como um marmanjo, não?

Edward e o médico se entreolharam. Já estava na hora de podar as asinhas dela, decidiu Ed.

— Não, eu não sinto tanta dor assim — respondeu ele, levantando-se. — Estou cansado de ter tanta gente me paparicando.

— Espere um minuto! — berrou ela. — Nós ainda não terminamos. É preciso ver a outra mão. E depois eu gostaria de conversar com o médico a respeito de Jacob.

— Eu o agradeço, doutor. Você está dispensado.

Mordendo os lábios, Isabella cruzou as pernas e esticou os dedos na superfície polida da mesa. Esperou até que a equipe médica se retirasse. Dando uma breve ordem ao escriturário ao lado de fora, Edward virou-se e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Quando voltou-se para encará-la, Isabella assumira o manto de uma autoridade recém descoberta.

— Há assuntos sobre os quais precisamos discutir, senhor centurião.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Primeiro, sobre a cidadania que Jasper me falou. Eu desejo saber direito do que se trata. Você pode pedir ao seu escriturário que providencie os documentos escritos.

— Posso?

Isabella ignorou o tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.

— Em segundo lugar, gostaria que você entendesse de uma vez por todas o que ocorre entre mim e Jacob.

— Sim, discutamos sobre Jaco-Bi. A zombaria aumentou ainda mais.

— Ele é um tenente. Meu subordinado e não meu amante!

Edward aproximou-se, deixando que o cinto tocasse os joelhos dela. Isabella foi forçada a inclinar-se para trás, a fim de poder encará-lo.

— Cada vez que eu a encontro com este homem, você está nos braços dele. Aqui não temos o costume de abraçar subordinados.

— Bem, também não é muito comum na Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos — disse ela, indignada. — Mas você precisa entender as circunstâncias.

— Não, eu não preciso entender. Muito menos devo tolerar aquelas mãos em seu corpo. De hoje em diante, não quero vê-la abraçando o tal Jaco-Bi ou qualquer homem além de mim.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— O que nos leva ao terceiro tema desta discussão, camarada. O nosso relacionamento.

As mãos de Ed tocaram as coxas dela.

— Não há nada para se falar. Você é minha.

Ela respirou fundo. Por um longo instante, observou as mãos apoiadas em suas pernas. Edward sentiu um bolo no estômago quando Isabella o encarou.

— Sim, eu sou sua.

Ele se espantou.

— Bem, não fique tão surpreso. Eu sou mulher o suficiente para admitir que você... me fisgou. Para ser bem clara, você incendiou uma paixão avassaladora dentro de mim. Eu nunca encontrei um homem assim, senhor centurião — finalizou ela, com carinho.

— Isabella... — A voz dele estava trêmula. Edward separou as pernas dela, sentindo uma necessidade urgente de possuí-la.

— Espere! Nós precisamos resolver este assunto primeiro.

— Já está tudo resolvido. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Isabella engasgou e tentou escorregar para trás na mesa.

— Não... ainda não! Eu me entregarei para você de livre e espontânea vontade.

— É tudo que eu quero.

— À noite! Mas, durante o dia, não ficarei como uma tola sem fazer nada. Eu gostaria de... Ed! Pare com isso. Escute-me!

Com delicadeza, Isabella tirou a mão que brincava com seu seio e segurou-a com firmeza.

— Escute-me. Serei sua... sua mulher. — Ela hesitou antes de continuar. — Mas não serei concubina. Eu não ficarei esperando você vir quando seus afazeres o permitirem.

Edward percebeu uma determinação na voz de Isabella. Controlou a vontade de tê-la agora. Tinha a garganta seca e nem se atreveu a olhar para baixo, onde seus corpos quase se uniam.

— Eu teria um tipo de ocupação — disse ela, encarando-o. — Alguma tarefa útil que fizesse o tempo passar.

Ela falava sério, pensou Ed. Isabella queria conversar sobre trabalho e ele...

— Por favor, Ed. É importante para mim.

Ele a fitou. Pelos deuses, será que a entenderia? Isabella acabara de admitir que era dele. Vinda de qualquer outra mulher, uma declaração como esta terminaria em momentos inesquecíveis de amor. Mas ela, uma mulher independente e cabeça-dura se entregava e depois queria conversar sobre atividades? Com um sentimento de indignação, Ed esforçou-se para controlar a vontade. Afastando-se, aumentou a distância entre ambos.

— O que você quer fazer?

Ela puxou as saias para baixo, a fim de cobrir os joelhos. Suas mãos tremiam. Edward percebeu e sentiu-se orgulhoso. Apesar de toda a pose de comandante, ela não era insensível como procurava demonstrar.

— Eu fiquei pensando no assunto a manhã toda — disse ela, com cautela. — Eu sou bem treinada em autodefesa. Poderia trabalhar com seus homens, ensinando-lhes os movimentos.

Edward deparou-se com uma imagem real da mulher amada treinando seus homens. Meneou a cabeça numa evidente negativa.

— Não.

Ela encolerizou-se com a resposta.

— Não? O que você quer dizer com não? Você comprovou por si próprio minhas habilidades. E pelo que eu me lembre, eu o derrubei uma série de vezes. Você sabe como sou boa.

— Eu não tenho a menor intenção de vê-la pelada e brilhando, cheia de óleo no corpo, lutando com soldados também nus.

— Espere um minuto. Não é você que insiste em banhar-se no frigidarium com metade do campo ao redor? Você foi tomado por um súbito ataque de pudor?

— Tomar banho é um outro assunto. Lutar é bem diferente.

— Ah, para... — Isabella desceu da mesa. O ar autoritário havia sumido por completo de seu belo rosto. — Eles poderiam usar calções ou algo parecido, se é isto que o incomoda tanto.

— Não. Você não lutará, com ou sem roupas. Não adianta mais discutir.

Ela cruzou os braços, bastante irritada com a falta de cooperação.

— Bem, eu preciso me ocupar com algo.

Os lábios dela tremeram e Edward sentiu uma imensa necessidade de cobri-los com os seus.

— Suponho que eu possa trabalhar com a cavalaria, então — disse ela, depois de um momento. Eu fui oficial de ligação por um tempo num batalhão de tanque. Eu poderia introduzi-los na arte de movimentos rápidos e ágeis. Sim, seria maravilhoso.

— Isabella — disse Edward, com toda a calma do mundo —, eu duvido que os oficiais da cavalaria acatariam ordens suas. Eles a viram em cima de um cavalo.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

— Eu não acredito! Passei quatro anos na academia da força aérea, dois anos fazendo pós-graduação e mais alguns meses em treinamento avançado e não poderei usar minhas habilidades de maneira nenhuma aqui. Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Se você quer ter uma atividade...

— Sim eu quero.

— Deve encontrar algo mais apropriado para uma mulher.

Isabella o encarou, apertando os olhos.

\- Vá com cuidado, camarada.

— Você pode governar minha casa — sugeriu ele.

Assim que pronunciou as palavras, Edward desejou que fossem verdadeiras. A ideia de ter Isabella cuidando de sua casa o agradou demais. Nunca sentira algo tão avassalador. Mas o sentimento nem se comparava à vontade de tê-la em sua casa, em sua cama. Deliciando-se com os pensamentos, nem percebeu a expressão de desgosto dela.

— Talvez a esposa do senhor centurião se deleitasse com a tarefa de cuidar de uma casa.

Ela o encarou, irada.

\- Você não entendeu, não é mesmo? Eu não nasci para cozinhar ou limpar a casa. Meu quarto é uma bagunça eterna e meu prato predileto é pipoca de microondas. Às vezes também como uma pizza.

— Isabella, fale em palavras que eu compreenda.

Ela demonstrou-se impaciente.

— Eu não sei lidar com afazeres domésticos e não tenho a menor intenção de aprendê-los.

A visão de uma bela dona de casa num avental, com cabelos perfumados e a comida na mesa todas as noites sumiu aos poucos.

— Se você não quer cuidar da casa, não precisa — respondeu ele, um tanto quanto nervoso.

— Muito obrigada pela gentileza.

— Mas você deve encontrar uma outra ocupação, pois treinar meus soldados está totalmente fora de cogitação. O que você sabe fazer melhor?

— Eu piloto aviões! Eu sou uma piloto, Edward. E muito boa, modéstia a parte. Bem, pelo menos era, antes de deixar meu jato cair nas areias do deserto.

Edward hesitou por um instante.

— O quê? — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Em que você está pensando?

— Eu vejo um precipício no fim da linha — murmurou ele —, e escuto os lobos atrás.

Isabella suspirou.

— Ótimo! Maravilhoso! Nós estamos discutindo o resto de minha vida aqui neste fim de mundo e você me vem com provérbios. Qual é o seu problema?

Edward sabia muito bem qual era. Esta mulher irritante, fascinante e cheia de vida queria uma tarefa para manter-se ocupada e ele sentia-se na obrigação de encontrar uma. Só que algo ainda resistia.

Tendo um estalo, Edward descobriu o motivo. Ciúme. Única e exclusivamente ciúme. Ele queria apagar todos os vestígios do mundo de onde ela viera. Queria que Isabella se esquecesse de tudo, das origens e do que fizera antes de entregar-se.

Mas a frustração nos olhos dela tocou no fundo de sua alma de soldado. Se estivesse no lugar de Isabella, também estaria se sentindo mal por não ter uma atividade. Gostaria de poder usar suas habilidades.

Como a deusa que lhe dera nome, Isabella era muito cheia de energia para ficar quieta num canto, muito vibrante para restringir seu vigor.

— Eu encontrei uma tarefa para você — disse ele, por fim, com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Isabella limpava as lágrimas dos olhos com a barra da túnica, forçando as pernas bambas a descerem da carruagem. Ainda não se acostumara a cavalgar num veículo tão arcaico sobre pedras.

Olhando para trás, avistou o lusco-fusco. Eles haviam viajado bastante até alcançarem o platô. Uma proeminência rochosa num dos cantos se projetava sobre a cidade. Em seguida, virou-se para estudar a grande tenda preta em cima de uma pedra.

— Aonde nós estamos?

Ed ignorou a pergunta, bem como as outras que Isabella fizera durante a viagem. Queria surpreendê-la.

Isabella mordeu os lábios, decidindo estar cheia deste tratamento silencioso. No mesmo instante, um oficial de meia-idade veio na direção deles.

Num murmúrio, Edward o identificou como o engenheiro sênior, Marcus Volturi. Ele saudou o homem, esperou que cumprimentasse Isabella, depois olhou para a tenda.

— Como anda o trabalho, Marcus?

— Bem, capitão — respondeu o sujeito. — Nós colocamos o veículo num local provisório, como o senhor pode ver.

Os dois caminharam até lá e levantaram a tenda. Isabella sacudiu-se toda com a poeira levantada. Aos poucos, o aroma familiar penetrou-lhe nas narinas.

— Agora nós estamos projetando uma base permanente. Tenho trabalhado num esboço que...

— Sinto o cheiro de combustível! — gritou ela, interrompendo a frase do engenheiro. — Gasolina de avião! JP-4, para ser mais específica!

Os dois homens se viraram, surpresos. Com os olhos arregalados, ela fitava as laterais erguidas da lona.

— Mas que diabos vocês fizeram aí?

Sem esperar a resposta, Isabella levantou a saia e passou como um furacão ao lado dos dois. Rodeando a estrutura, parou na frente da aeronave. Boquiaberta, examinou seu querido avião. O sol brilhava sobre ele, evidenciando a pintura prateada. Pasma, tocou o metal aquecido. Por um longo instante, foi transportada para outro lugar, outro tempo. Para onde poderia pilotá-lo e ver as nuvens dançando. Sentiu um nó na garganta, como se nunca mais fosse experienciar tal sensação. Como se estivessem muito longe, escutou os dois homens conversando.

— Como... como você o trouxe até aqui? — sussurrou ela, fitando Marcus.

— Não foi difícil, lady, uma vez que entendemos o balanço do peso da aeronave. Os escravos cavaram valas até que as rodas estivessem limpas. Depois, colocamos uma atiradeira especial nas pernas de metal. Camelos alinhados o puxaram.

As palavras calmas e comedidas deixaram-na estupefata. Eles tinham tirado seu avião da areia! E depois puxado a aeronave através de milhas e milhas pela estrada de pedras. Amarrando as barras da saia, ela enfiou-se debaixo da asa. Como um treinador de cavalos examinando seu animal, passou as mãos pelos cilindros hidráulicos que aumentavam e diminuíam no trem de pouso. Ainda havia muita areia e graxa, mas nenhuma fissura no revestimento metálico. Com cuidado, observou o outro lado. O alívio e uma certa dose de respeito a envolveu. Voltando para perto de Edward e Marcus, elogiou o engenheiro.

— Meus parabéns. Foi um belo trabalho. Ele enrubesceu na mesma hora.

— Não foi tão difícil. Se você quiser, eu posso lhe mostrar as atiradeiras que o puxaram.

Com a aprovação de Ed, ele aproximou-se de uma bancada de trabalho improvisada. Isabella encarou o comandante.

— Por que vocês o trouxeram para cá?

— Eu queria examiná-lo. Ela apontou para o platô.

— Mas por que aqui? Por que não levá-lo até o campo? Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Eu pensei que era um cavalo. Isabella o fitou, não podendo deixar de rir.

— Um cavalo? Conte outra.

— Achei que pudesse ser uma armadilha — explicou ele, sorrindo —, como o cavalo de Tróia. Um veículo sagrado para transportar os inimigos para dentro de nosso território. Até que eu me certificasse do contrário, não o queria nos arredores. E também não gostaria de vê-la perto disso.

Uma pequena pontada de dor diminuiu a excitação dela.

— Eu não sou sua inimiga — protestou Isabella, — E nunca fui. Bem, talvez em nosso primeiro encontro. Você me assustou quando tentou tirar minha roupa de voo. Mas eu não tinha a menor intenção de machucá-lo. — Os olhos dela estavam cheios de remorso. — Você até lutou contra um urso por minha causa!

Ele riu e acariciou-a no rosto.

— Não, pequenina, eu sei que você não queria me magoar.

O vento movimentou os cabelos dele, deixando uma mecha cair na testa. Isabella estudou o belo rosto. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e ela viu um sorriso cheio de um amor forte e poderoso. Quase perdeu o fôlego. Descansou o rosto na mão de Edward, sentindo os curativos contra a pele. Por um momento, só havia os dois em cima do platô, rodeados pela terra e céu.

— Veja, lady. Aqui estão os esboços de como a escavação foi feita. A partir daí, você pode ter uma ideia.

A mão de Ed escorregou pela face dela, antes de cair. Isabella sentiu a falta do carinho. Procurou reagir com naturalidade aos comentários do engenheiro.

— E aqui estão as primeiras noções do templo. Ela inclinou-se para a frente enquanto Marcus desenrolava o pergaminho.

— Que templo?

— O que abrigará seu veículo. Tomada de surpresa, Isabella examinou os desenhos rudimentares, uma estrutura baixa suportada por pilares de mármore. O artista esboçara com extrema perfeição o futuro abrigo da aeronave.

— Você... construirá um templo só para meu avião? Isabella imaginou um arqueólogo do século vinte encontrando, nas ruínas de Dura, um templo abrigando um jato de carga C-21, com dois motores turbo-ventiladores, inscrições da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos e uma série de componentes eletrônicos. Edward sorriu.

— Não, não é ele quem vai construir e sim você.

— Eu?

— Sim. Não há uma pessoa melhor. O templo será dedicado à deusa Isabella.

— Espere um minuto. Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito. Você quer que eu construa um abrigo permanente?

— Sim.

— De mármore?

— Sim.

Ela virou-se e analisou o lugar.

— Bem aqui?

Isabella parecia incrédula.

Os lábios de Ed se desmancharam num belo sorriso.

— Depois de muito tempo nós percebemos que este veículo não passaria pelos portões da cidade se retirássemos as asas. Eu não queria destruir sua carruagem, Isabella dos céus, e não tive uma ideia melhor.

A cabeça de Isabella começou a dar mil voltas. Ela ficou confusa. Sentiu vontade de fazer uma lista. Precisaria fazer um estudo completo da região.

Seria necessário encontrar um método de ancorar o avião nas pedras, de modo que o vento não lhe arrancasse as asas.

Queria arquitetos e máquinas para cortar pedras. E Jacob. Ele ajudaria na limpeza do avião, bem como no conserto. Se fosse para deixar um monumento para alguma geração futura, certificaria-se do crédito à Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos.

Isabella virou-se para examinar o avião mais uma vez.

— O orifício de entrada do motor deve ter sugado meia tonelada de areia. Espero que as pás de hélice não tenham sido destruídas. Venha, Marcus, vamos dar uma olhada.

A expressão do engenheiro tornou-se confusa ao olhar para Isabella. Edward riu-se todo, ciente do poder de desconcertar um homem possuído por sua deusa da luz.

Bem, pelo menos ela ficaria alguns meses ocupada com o projeto. E talvez quando o templo ficasse pronto, Isabella pensasse menos em seu mundo. Quem sabe não descobriria um meio mais convencional e feminino de descarregar a energia. Quem sabe até, pensou ele, com uma alegria súbita, ela não estaria contente, cheia de filhos e cuidando da casa.

Edward balançou a cabeça, procurando afastar as fantasias e juntou-se aos outros. De algum modo, ele duvidava que Isabella algum dia se acostumaria a esta vida. Mas a procura seria bastante interessante, se não exaustiva, para ambos.

* * *

 **Bom eu estou atolada mas não resisti em postar um novo capítulo. Hahaha. Vamos fazer valer meu esforço e comentem!** **Quero agradecer a todos que perdem um tempinho e comentam, vocês fazem o meu dia. Infelizmente não tive tempo de responder os comentários, mas até sábado responderei!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

— Deixe-me levantar! — Isabella tentava se desvencilhar dos braços que a seguravam com toda força. — Ed, solte-me, por favor!

A pressão aumentou.

— Já chega, Edward!

— Ainda não amanheceu — murmurou ele. Isabella ergueu um ombro enquanto uma deliciosa mão brincava com seus cabelos.

— Eu sei, mas tenho uma série de tarefas para fazer.

— Nós podemos dormir mais um pouco.

— Você sim. Eu preciso ir até a obra. Desprendendo-se das garras de Ed, ela sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. O frio matinal a arrepiou toda. Era um contraste bem-vindo ao sufocante e intenso calor que chegaria mais tarde. Arqueando as costas, deixou que o ar vigoroso lhe enchesse os pulmões à medida que fazia uma lista mental das tarefas diárias.

Precisava se encontrar com Theodorus, que agora era livre e tinha uma casa própria e alguns alunos para instruir. O tutor prometera pesquisar diferentes textos em busca de uma inscrição para ser gravada na parede sul do templo/hangar.

E Marcus se encontraria com Jacob e Isabella, junto com o mestre-de-obras que cuidava do frontão triangular.

E prometera dar uma lista ao...

Uma mão quente em suas costas a fez pular.

— Volte para a cama.

— Não posso. Tenho muito para fazer.

Dedos firmes começaram a acariciá-la.

— Deite-se comigo, Isabella, condutora da luz. Afugente a escuridão antes de conduzir sua carruagem pelos céus.

Ela se levantou, rindo.

— Pelo que eu me lembre, afugentei a escuridão duas vezes na noite passada e uma de madrugada, quando o sentinela veio acordá-lo. Estou surpresa por ter forças para sair da cama.

Edward apoiou-se no cotovelo e fitou a mulher caminhando pelo quarto. O sono desaparecera por completo.

Ela acendeu a lâmpada, depois começou a se vestir.

— Você precisa tomar mais cuidado com minhas roupas, querido — comentou ela, jogando as peças rasgadas no chão.

Edward analisou o aposento. A presença de Isabella estava em cada canto. Ele não tinha mais acesso à mesa de trabalho que agora estava cheia de cremes, escovas, potes e outros artigos que nem se atrevia a perguntar para que serviam. No suporte de armadura jaziam diversas túnicas coloridas. Uma lira ficava encostada na parede, enquanto projetos e esboços ocupavam o chão.

Os livros e pergaminhos de Isabella, dos estudos com Theodorus, amontoavam-se ao lado da mesa. Um deles chamou a atenção de Edward. O trabalho que fizera há uma semana, uma obra sobre o poeta Ovídio. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dela, com o manuscrito em mãos, tentando imitar uma das posições ensinadas pelo sujeito sobre como conservar um amante. Ele certamente sabia o que escrevia...

Quando ela se abaixou para pegar a túnica azul, Ed sentiu o desejo crescer dentro de si. Respirou fundo ao ver o tecido transparente modelando o corpo perfeito. Esta Isabella, uma criatura vinda diretamente dos céus para seus braços, era única. Mudara sua vida por completo, enchendo-a de alegria, paixão e energia. A cada dia o surpreendia com uma atitude. Na noite anterior, durante um banquete, se levantara e banira as dançarinas contratadas por uma quantia exorbitante e presenteou as pessoas com uma dança chamada de hip-hop.

Relembrando-se dos movimentos da musa, Edward jogou as cobertas no chão.

— Sabe — murmurou ela —, eu gostaria que Levi Strauss* tivesse vivido alguma anos antes.

Depois de ajeitar a túnica, amarrou-a com uma fita prateada na cintura. Edward tentara convencê-la a deixar que a criadagem viesse ajudá-la, mas ela ficava doente só de pensar no assunto. Só seria atendida por Sue, a criada libertada a pedido de Isabella, em ocasiões especiais.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Não sei por que você implica tanto por eu querer usar meu macacão de voo. Eu me sentiria muito mais confortável para ir até o templo...

— Você poderá vesti-lo somente enquanto trabalhar, conforme combinamos: Os cidadãos de Dura não estão acostumados a ver as mulheres sem véus, nem aquelas que tem as mesmas liberdades que eu lhe dei.

— Como?

— As liberdades que você impôs — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Assim é melhor. Se você se comportar direito, acho que poderei promovê-lo a um homem dos anos noventa.

Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-a com carinho.

— Não, acho que não. Você sabe como os soldados são lentos para aprenderem novos ensinamentos — zombou Edward.

— Isto é um truque — brincou Isabella.

— Eu temo demorar anos para aprender tais lições. Décadas, talvez.

— Edward, pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso!

Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, descendo depois para os seios. Isabella tentou protestar, em vão. Edward a pegou no colo e deitou-a.

— De volta para a cama, querida.

— Pois é — murmurou ela. — Não posso fazer nada...

Já era mais de nove horas quando Isabella acordou de novo. Satisfeita, observou Ed se levantar e vestir-se para a parada matinal. Com invejável eficiência e rapidez, ele colocou a túnica e as sandálias. No final do dia, iria para o frigidarium, onde seria esfregado e massageado por mãos hábeis. Se chegasse a tempo, talvez pudesse acompanhá-lo. Quase superara as inibições do banho em conjunto.

Bem à tarde, Isabella descansou o corpo fatigado numa pedra, ao lado do copiloto, exausto também.

— Então, o que você acha, Jacob? Nós poderemos acionar os motores para a grande cerimônia?

Ele fitou o pequeno e seguro avião. Alguns metros adiante, no ponto mais elevado do promontório, estava o contorno do templo que o abrigaria para todo o sempre. Só faltava uma parede, que seria adicionada após a colocação da aeronave.

— Acho que não devemos arriscar, Isabella.

— Nós trabalhamos muito, Jacob. Você acha que até lá conseguiremos ligar os motores, pelo menos para deixá-los ouvir o estrondo?

O copiloto passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

— Eu tirei a tampa do motor e limpei quase toda a areia. As hélices giram normalmente agora, mas eu não me atreveria a reconectar a partida à bateria auxiliar. Sem instrumentos e sinais de advertência, as células poderiam se sobrecarregar e nos mandar para o espaço.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Quem sabe não conseguimos montar um controle remoto. Há uma série de componentes eletrônicos no compartimento de carga.

Jacob virou-se para encará-la. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa e ele erguera as mangas da roupa de voo. Estavam ali desde o começo da tarde. Isabella sentia-se contente por ver a cor nas bochechas do companheiro. Finalmente perdera o olhar assustado de antes. Às vezes, ainda tinha problemas de tontura, mas não demonstrava quaisquer outros sinais de um possível distúrbio.

— Por que você acha tão importante ligarmos os motores na cerimônia?

Isabella descansou o queixo nos joelhos. Deixou o olhar cair sobre a cidade contornada por uma faixa prateada, o rio Eufrates.

— Eu não sei — respondeu ela, por fim. — Acho que quero colocá-lo no templo em grande estilo. Uma vez lá, nunca mais poderemos tirá-lo.

As marteladas do mestre-de-obras, desenhando as figuras decorativas no frontão pareciam reforçar suas palavras.

— Você tem certeza de estar falando sobre o avião, Isabella? E não a nosso respeito?

— Você se sente numa cilada?

— A princípio, sim. Quando eu descobri o que acontecera, fiquei desorientado e assustado.

— E agora?

— Agora, sempre que acordo suando à noite ou tenho vontade de comer um delicioso hambúrguer, a imagem de Leah e do bebê me vêm à cabeça. — A expressão dos olhos amendoados tornou-se mais serena. — Eu não deixei nada para trás no nosso mundo, Isabella. Eu encontrei a felicidade aqui.

— Eu sei que seus parentes estão mortos, mas não há alguém de quem você sinta falta? Primas ou tias? Namoradas ou amigos?

— Não; nem mesmo de um cachorro. A força aérea foi meu lar durante os últimos doze anos, desde os meus dezessete. Era tudo o que eu tinha. Agora Leah está ao meu lado. E você, Isabella? Sente saudades de casa?

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a cidade.

— Sim. E muito. Eu penso demais na minha família. Mas não tanto quanto no início. Não desde que Edward, quer dizer...

— Você não precisa ser mais clara. Todo mundo percebe que ele não consegue tirar os olhos de você.

O comentário seco do copiloto trouxe um ar de tristeza ao rosto dela.

Apesar dos esforços, não tinha sido capaz de diminuir a animosidades entre os dois sujeitos. Ed não aceitava o fato de existir uma amizade entre um homem e uma mulher. Nas poucas ocasiões em que se encontravam, Edward fizera o possível e o impossível para demonstrar que Isabella lhe pertencia. Eles poderiam trabalhar juntos durante o dia. E na presença de vários soldados. E retornar aos respectivos aposentos separadamente.

Ela precisava domar o ciúme doentio de Ed.

— É um pouco estranho pensar no assunto — admitiu Jacob, quebrando o silêncio repentino. — Nós precisamos atravessar o tempo para encontrar alguém. — Ele parou e fitou-a, hesitante. — Você acha que foi premeditado? Quero dizer, eu não sou muito ligado a religião ou astrologia, mas parece-me que isto faz parte de um grande esquema cósmico.

Ele encarou-a, como se estivesse com medo de sua imagem de piloto ser abalada por proferir tais palavras.

— Eu não sei. Ed e eu já conversamos a respeito também.

— E o que o comandante Edward acha de nossa pequenina viagem através da camada de ozônio?

Isabella riu do sarcasmo do companheiro.

— Ele já leu bastante, Jacob, especialmente sobre antigos filósofos do leste. De acordo com Edward, várias pessoas acreditam que a essência das pessoas — corpo ou alma — passa de uma vida para a outra. Ou seja, numa forma de reencarnação. Em alguns casos acontece logo em seguida, noutros pode demorar até séculos para um ser nascer de novo. Você acha que foi isso que aconteceu conosco?

— Eu é que sei?

Os dois começaram a rir. Isabella se levantou. Do canto dos olhos, avistou uma pessoa caminhando inclinada, com uma trouxa nas costas. Um soldado a acompanhava.

— Olhe! Não é Leah?

Jacob fitou o sujeito vestido de negro dos pés à cabeça.

— Mas que diabos! Eu disse a ela que não a queria por aqui. — Ele se ergueu, limpando o macacão. — Leah insistiu em nos trazer comida caso demorássemos, apesar de eu ter negado.

Isabella postou-se ao lado do copiloto.

— Ela não sabe que recebemos uma ótima alimentação todos os dias?

— Sim, eu lhe disse, mas ela alegou não ser o suficiente. Segundo Leah, estou abaixo do meu peso normal.

— Ha! Ela precisa tentar tirá-lo de um avião qualquer dia desses.

— Bem, se você tivesse aprendido a pilotar direito, seu esforço não seria necessário.

Ambos ainda riam muito quando a garota se aproximou. Cumprimentou-os sem fôlego e passou as trouxas paras mãos deles, depois ajeitou o bebê. O soldado saudou Isabella e juntou-se aos companheiros.

Isabella percebeu que a garota suava demais.

— Você está bem, Leah?

— Sim, senhora — respondeu ela, olhando para todos os cantos.

— Eu gostaria que você não me chamasse de senhora — comentou Isabella. — Faz com que eu me sinta mais velha.

Isabella tentara diversas vezes pedir a Ed que libertasse Jacob e sua pequenina família e transferi-los para uma moradia melhor. Apesar de proporcionar melhor habitação ao casal, não concedeu-lhes os mesmos direitos.

— Dê-me o bebê.

Leah afastou-se dos braços esticados de Jacob e abraçou o filho.

— Não, pode deixá-la comigo.

Tanto Jacob quanto Isabella ficaram surpresos. Ela sempre deixava a filha nos braços deles.

— Está na hora de alimentá-la — alegou a garota, nervosa.

Jacob fitou-a.

— Ei, você está bem? Parece-me que pegou uma doença, uma febre.

Ela puxou o véu, cobrindo o rosto, não antes de Isabella notar as linhas rígidas de seus lábios. — Está tudo bem. Eu não tenho nada.

— Olhe, foi uma loucura você ter vindo para cá — disse Isabella. — Sente-se e descanse. Jacob e eu nos trocaremos, depois iremos para a cidade.

Leah agarrou o cotovelo dela. —Não, senhora. De verdade, eu estou bem. Só preciso recuperar o fôlego.

— Vamos nos trocar — falou Jacob, com firmeza —, depois comeremos algo. Quando você tiver descansado, voltaremos para a cidade.

Usando a cabina da aeronave como vestiário, Isabella colocou a túnica de volta. Jacob trocou-se logo em seguida. Deixaram os macacões no avião, depois juntaram-se a Leah no platô.

Conforme se aproximavam, um estrondo fez com que todos se calassem. Antes que Jacob ou Isabella pudessem reagir, a garota jogou-se no chão, protegendo a filha nos braços.

— Abaixem-se! — berrou ela. — Abaixem-se!

— Mas que diabos...

Isabella virou-se ao ouvir outro estrondo e uma série de gritos. Seus olhos não acreditaram ao ver um dos soldados caído numa pedra com um ferimento nas costas.

— Abaixem-se! — Leah puxou a túnica de Jacob com a mão e depois olhou para Isabella. —Fique abaixada até tudo acabar!

— Acabar o quê? — A voz dela demonstrava toda a irritação. — O que aconteceu, Leah? Fale!

Os soldados retiraram as espadas das bainhas, numa tentativa de se defenderem contra a horda, aparecida detrás do platô.

— Oh, meu Deus! Não! — berrou Isabella. — Não! Ela foi para a frente e tentou pegar uma espada, a fim de socorrer o soldado. Leah colocou o pé à frente, fazendo-a tropeçar.

— É o meu povo! — exclamou ela.

— Mande eles pararem—pediu Isabella, levantando-se.

Ela correu até os homens. Dois guerreiros se viraram. Isabella acertou um deles, mas o outro a agarrou.

Algo acertou-lhe a têmpora. Ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

* * *

 _*Levi Strauss foi um antropólogo, professor e filósofo francês. É considerado fundador da antropologia estruturalista e um dos grandes intelectuais do século XX._

* * *

 **Hey gente! Desculpa estar postando tão tarde, ainda estou fazendo provas na faculdade (que infelizmente irá acontecer até terça-feira) e como hoje a prova era de cálculo, tive que dar uma atenção maior.**

 **Já deu para perceber que as coisas estão tensas.. Nem vou dizer que não gosto da Leah. ¬¬ Ainda teremos muitas aventuras nos dois últimos capítulo de Amor do Passado, sim a fic termina no domingo. :(**

 **Bom, quero agradecer as novas leitoras que comentaram em "todos" os capítulos, as antigas que também comentam, aos leitores que somente visualizam, obrigada! Ainda não tive tempo de responder os comentários, mas até domingo ponho tudo em dia. Quero avisar que amanhã o capítulo sairá lá pelas 19hrs, então não fiquem preocupadas. :P**

 **Até amanhã! :)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final do último capítulo da fanfic postarei o nome da história e do autor para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro. Nossa meta para esse capítulo é no mínimo 5 comentários.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

À medida que a tarde se fundia com a noite e a noite dava lugar a um belo amanhecer, Isabella descobriu gostar menos de camelos do que de cavalos. A besta que a carregava chacoalhava demais, trazendo-lhe uma terrível dor de cabeça, além do medo de levar um tombo.

E o pior de tudo, o animal cheirava mal. Aliás, fedia horrores. O camelo exalava um odor tão forte que trouxe-lhe à memória o porão da casa dos avós, onde encontrara uma capa cheirando a ratos mortos.

A criatura também não tinha a maior personalidade do mundo. Quando Isabella tentou virá-la, a fim de voltar para Dura, a besta cerrou os dentes e acertou-lhe uma baforada tão forte que ela quase desmaiou. O animal seguia os outros em linha reta, como numa fila indiana, carregando-a cada vez mais para dentro do deserto. E para mais longe de Ed.

Com cuidado, Isabella endireitou-se na sela alta e imaginou, pela centésima vez, para aonde estariam indo e quando poderia ter a honra de descer desta besta. Sentia dores terríveis em partes do corpo que nem sabia existir, o ar frio da noite a arrepiava. Queria voltar para casa de qualquer maneira. O fato de pensar em Dura como seu lar não a desconcertou.

Quando os sujeitos à sua frente começaram a diminuir o ritmo, quase chorou de alívio. Logo em seguida, graças a Deus, o camelo parou. Isabella agarrou a cela com as mãos, enquanto ouvia vozes ininteligíveis atrás de si. Uma figura obscura apareceu na escuridão, pegou as rédeas das mãos dela e bateu nas canelas do animal. Ela segurou-se com firmeza, assim que a besta se ajoelhou no chão.

O sujeito pegou o braço de Isabella, aprisionando-a com força. Erguendo a perna dolorida, escorregou para o chão. Em seguida, foi solta e o homem se afastou. Ela o fitou, tentando decifrar as feições, mas o véu mantinha seu rosto sombreado.

Ele falou algo com calma, as palavras fluindo com compasso e harmonia. Isabella meneou a cabeça, não compreendendo.

Puxando para trás as abas da longa e pesada capa preta, ele colocou as mãos na cintura. O luar iluminou a lâmina larga e curva da cimitarra. Isabella engasgou e deu um passo para trás.

Leah apareceu correndo no mesmo instante.

— Não tenha medo, senhora — pediu ela, sem fôlego. — Este é meu irmão, al Aro.

Leah e o sujeito alto e intimidador começaram a dialogar. O que Isabella mais desejava no momento era sentar-se para descansar as pernas trêmulas. Jurava que, de alguma maneira, a garota previra o ataque. A visita ao templo fora inesperada e bem na hora certa para ser mera coincidência. O fato de al Aro, o guerreiro procurado pelas patrulhas de Ed no deserto, se atrever a chegar tão próximo dos campos romanos a intrigou. Não era por menos que os homens do comandante chamavam-no de "a raposa do deserto".

Isabella aproximou-se dele.

— Você fala a língua dos romanos? — perguntou ela, com atrevimento.

Al Aro lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e virou-se para a irmã.

— Ele não se rebaixaria a usar a língua do inimigo — traduziu Leah. — E a senhora não deve dirigir-se a ele sem permissão. Meu irmão é um líder.

Isabella cerrou os dentes. E pensara que um certo capitão romano era arrogante!

— Bem, diga a seu irmão que ele cometeu um erro ao nos raptar. Um grande erro.

A garota meneou a cabeça.

— Não foi um erro, senhora.

— Olhe, Leah, eu compreendo o fato deles terem vindo a sua procura. Eu entendo que você queira estar com seu povo. Mas eu não deveria ter sido raptada também. Muito menos Jacob. O comandante romano virá atrás de nós.

Intimamente, Isabella suspeitava que Ed deixaria Jacob desaparecer no deserto, mas não o admitiria para este guerreiro, cujos olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade selvagem.

— Sim — concordou Leah. — O senhor centurião Edward Antonius Cullen virá atrás de você.

— Se o seu irmão nos soltar...

— Ele não soltará nem você nem o homem que eu agora considero marido.

As ideias de Isabella se confundiram ainda mais com esta nova complicação. Antes que ela pudesse pensar direito na novidade, a garota agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Você não me entende? Meu irmão não veio atrás de mim. Ele não arriscaria seus homens por uma mulher que se deitou com os romanos, mesmo contra a vontade. Eu escutei boatos sobre o ataque no mercado e fui até o templo por conta própria.

— Mas...

— Você! Você é a presa que levará o romano à morte.

— O quê?!

— Ele virá com os legionários, os homens que não conhecem os caminhos do deserto. Demorarão alguns dias para chegar tão longe, mas conseguirão. E quando o fizerem, não mais retornarão.

— Você acha que o território deles é aqui?

Os olhos de Edward se apertaram contra o clarão. Levantou-se devagar e estudou a imagem das tendas a distância. Aos poucos, retirando os panos que protegiam seu rosto, ele meneou a cabeça.

— Há muito poucas tendas para ser o acampamento principal.

— Mas as pistas nos trouxeram até aqui. Eu tenho certeza que não erramos o caminho, capitão. Edward olhou para o jovem rastreador.

— Não, nós não erramos. Eu também acho que este é o local procurado. Mas os principais da tropa estão escondidos em outro lugar.

— E agora, capitão? — indagou o jovem, preocupado. Edward escondeu-se na areia de novo após recolocar o véu de proteção.

— Esperaremos aqui.

Eles ficaram deitados nas areias do deserto durante horas a fio. Os olhos de Edward ardiam de tanto ficar à espreita no distante acampamento, no intuito de avistar uma figura conhecida. Contudo, só enxergava homens altos vestidos de preto dos pés à cabeça e mulheres cozinhando em volta de fogueiras. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu identificar qualquer uma delas como a pessoa que procurava.

Onde estaria Isabella? Será que era uma das mulheres passeando pelo acampamento com total liberdade? Impossível. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Teria ela escapado outra vez, após ter se entregado de corpo e alma e murmurado tantas palavras dóceis de amor? Poderia ter se enganado desta maneira, dedicando-se aos olhos cinzas e à boca macia sem sequer lembrar-se das suspeitas originais?

Não, não Isabella, disse Edward para si mesmo, procurando consolar-se. Não a mulher que rira e se inflamara de paixão nos braços dele. Não aquela que colocava as mãos na cintura, desafiando-o de cinco em cinco minutos. Ela nunca ficaria vendo os homens do comandante percorrerem o deserto a sua procura. Não Isabella.

O sol estava ardendo num grande círculo redondo quando ele avistou o primeiro rosto familiar. Um homem apareceu num dos lados do acampamento e permaneceu parado, com o corpo rígido. Mesmo a distância, não teve dúvidas. Era Jaco-Bi. Edward cerrou os punhos, irado.

Ela estava ali! Isabella estava ali, Edward tinha certeza absoluta. Com o tal Jaco-Bi. O sujeito que trabalhava com ela todos os dias.

Edward procurou se controlar e lembrou-se que viera em busca de Isabella. Neste mesmo instante, ela levantou a abertura e saiu da tenda. Os cabelos dela brilhavam aos últimos raios solares.

O suor escorreu da testa de Edward. Ele queria sair correndo pelas areias e abraçá-la com toda a força. Seus instintos ordenavam-lhe para puxar a espada, aniquilando qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho. Mas, acima de tudo, era um soldado. Tentando disciplinar as emoções, sinalizou para o rastreador ficara abaixado e observá-la.

O queixo de Isabella se ergueu. Estava enfurecida.

— Jacob, estou dizendo que não permitirei ser utilizada como isca.

— E eu estou dizendo que você não pode fazer nada.

— Fale com Leah. Diga a ela que eu preciso conversar com al Aro.

Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Eu já tentei. Ela não compreende por que você está tão aborrecida. Mas que diabos, foi você quem sugeriu para escaparmos deste lugar.

— Eu?

— Sim, da primeira vez. A noite em que Leah teve o bebê.

— Mas era diferente! — berrou ela. — Isto... Isto foi antes.

— Antes do quê? — gritou ele de volta. — Antes de você cair nas graças daquele romano? Antes de você se esquecer do dever de um oficial, de jurar resistência ao inimigo?

Isabella se desconcertou o repentino ataque de Jacob.

— Ed não é nosso inimigo — disse ela, depois de um tempo.

— Não seu, pelo menos — retorquiu o copiloto. — Ele não acorrentou-a. Não deixou que seus homens a usassem, como fez com Leah.

Ofendida e irada, Isabella só conseguia fitá-lo.

— Eu encaro os fatos de uma outra maneira — continuou ele. — Os romanos são conquistadores. Invadiram estas terras. Você não pode culpar o povo de Leah por querer expulsá-los.

—Você está do lado deles?

— Ela é minha esposa, Isabella.

— Desde ontem!

— Sim. Bem, pelo menos... — Ele parou abruptamente.

— Pelo menos o quê? — O tom de voz de Isabella aumentou. — Pelo menos ela não está dormindo com você por esporte. Era isto que você ia dizer? Pelo menos ela o respeita o suficiente para torná-lo um homem honesto, não?

Jacob lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Ambos se encararam por muito tempo, até que Isabella mordeu os lábios. O ódio sumiu dos olhos dele.

— Bem, sinto muito pela grosseria, Isabella. Todo mundo pode afirmar que o imbecil é louco por você.

— Sim, com certeza.

— Quantos homens já enfrentaram um tigre por sua causa?

— Foi um urso — murmurou ela, enxugando o suor do rosto com as costas da mão.

— Tanto faz. — A voz dele se acalmou. — Você percebe agora o motivo pelo qual o irmão de Leah não a libertará? Todos em Dura sabem que você pertence ao romano. Al Aro sabe que Ed trará suas tropas para tentar salvá-la.

Ela afagou o braço de Jacob, num gesto de reconciliação.

— Ele virá nos buscar, Jacob. Edward não o deixará aqui no deserto.

Ele meneou a cabeça numa negativa.

— Eu não voltarei.

— Você não pode estar falando sério!

— E por que não?

— Pois... Pois nós somos uma equipe, e equipes permanecem unidas. O avião está em Dura. Porque... — Ela parou, percebendo que seus argumentos não adiantariam nada. Ele não era mais a mesma pessoa com quem viera da Arábia Saudita há semanas. Nem ela.

Jacob pegou as mãos de Isabella, apertando-as com carinho.

— Isabella, escute-me. Não há motivos para você voltar também. Al Aro convocou todas as tribos do deserto. Ele está em reunião com os líderes. Quando Ed vier atrás de você, eles estarão prontos. Matarão o comandante romano, então invadirão a cidade, destruindo-a.

— Não! — berrou ela, soltando-se. — Não! Ed é muito esperto para ser tapeado por esta gente.

— Ele virá à sua procura. Pode ser que ainda demore, mas com certeza virá.

Edward movimentou-se duas horas depois da meia-noite.

Com um sinal silencioso para o rastreador, começou a trilhar um grande círculo que o levaria até o lado oeste do acampamento. O jovem sumiu na direção oposta.

Quando julgou-se pronto, Edward abaixou-se. Começou a engatinhar na areia, movendo-se na direção das tendas. Elas eram tão escuras quanto a noite, portanto muito difíceis de se enxergar. De instante em instante, ele levantava a cabeça para verificar a direção do vento e para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum sentinela por perto. Só avistou um guarda alguns segundos antes do homem perceber sua presença. Edward o acertou, deixando-o desmaiado.

Faltava pouco para chegar à tenda em que Isabella estava. Com o coração na boca, enfiou-se mais ainda na areia. Passou-se um minuto. Dois. Certo de que a descobriria em breve, forçou-se a esperar.

Assustou-se quando um cão latiu ferozmente a distância. Um soldado gritou algo. Alguns camelos levantaram as cabeças. Edward viu os homens de preto se dirigirem até os cachorros.

Com a espada na mão, levantou-se. Os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos. Caminhou devagar na direção da abertura da fenda. Avistou uma ondulação na lona, depois uma sombra no leve clarão. Edward abaixou-se bem depressa. Era um dos cachorros. Agiu certo ao enviar o rastreador para o outro canto do acampamento, na direção do vento. Os animais o farejariam e assim ele poderia encontrar Isabella. Porém, não se arriscaria. Precisaria silenciar a criatura antes que ela o descobrisse.

A besta se moveu na direção dele. Edward quase não o enxergava. Colocou os braços atrás do corpo.

Antes que Edward pudesse pensar em algo, a criatura saiu correndo e passou ao lado dele, sem notar sua presença. Mas reconheceu o rosto pálido de Isabella sobre um manto preto que ajeitava sobre a cabeça e ombros.

Um pouco atrapalhado, Edward percebeu que a mulher cuja vida viera salvar tentava se livrar sozinha das garras dos guerreiros do deserto. Ele meneou a cabeça e a seguiu.

Não querendo assustá-la, ele diminuiu a distância entre ambos bem devagar, com o máximo de cautela. O acampamento estava bem atrás das dunas quando Isabella tropeçou na túnica e caiu de joelhos na areia. Edward colocou a mão sobre a boca dela e encostou a cabeça da mulher em seu peito.

— Isabella — murmurou ele. — Não...

O cotovelo dela acertou-lhe o estômago com uma força inacreditável. Edward forçou-se a não gritar. Os dentes de Isabella se fecharam na mão do comandante.

— Por Júpiter, sua mordida é mais forte do que a do urso — disse ele.

Agradecido, Edward voltou a respirar quando ela parou de mordê-lo.

— Fique quieta — advertiu ele, tirando a mão da boca de Isabella. O que ela não fez.

— Ed! — berrou Isabella, virando-se para abraçá-lo. — Você veio!

Tremores percorreram-lhe o corpo. Ele permitiu-se alguns segundos para sentir o calor do corpo da mulher querida, para afagar-lhe os cabelos.

— É claro que eu vim — sussurrou ele. Ela afastou-se.

— Como você pôde ser tão estúpido?

Edward viu um filete de lágrimas escorrendo pela face dela.

— É uma armadilha. Será que você não percebeu?

— Sim, eu percebi.

Ela chorava baixinho e fungava.

— Não, você não compreendeu. Eles sabiam que você viria. Al Aro reuniu um grande exército. Seus homens nunca sairão com vida do deserto.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou as saias.

— Nós precisamos ir para o seu quartel imediatamente para organizar uma retirada estratégica. Quando descobrirem que eu fugi, eles virão me procurar e acabarão com todos seus homens.

— Isabella — falou ele, colocando-se em pé. — Não há soldados.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Como?

— Só um rastreador e eu. — Ele a pegou pelo braço. — Vamos, precisamos andar depressa.

— Só você? — A voz dela estava trêmula. — E um rastreador?

— Eu sei que não tinha condições de guiar um exército pelo deserto sem sermos descobertos. Também sabia que precisava vir com cautela, caso contrário não conseguiria salvá-la.

Enquanto falava, Edward abraçou-a.

— Você veio até aqui sozinho? Sem ter um exército de proteção?

— Sim. Não se exalte tanto. Você precisará de muito fôlego depois que esta noite passar.

— Por mim?

— Isabella...

Ela soltou-se dos braços do amado.

— Você cruzou o deserto sozinho por minha causa?

— Você acredita que eu não o faria? — perguntou ele, exasperado. A qualquer instante esperava escutar o barulho dos camelos atrás de si.

— Por que, Edward?

— Isabella, pelo amor de todos os deuses!

— Por quê?

— Porque você é minha. — Ele pegou-lhe pelo braço. Isabella resistiu, livrando-se mais uma vez.

— Não é o suficiente. Por que, Ed?

— Isabella, quando eu a tiver levado a salvo para casa, nós...

— Por quê? Diga-me o motivo. Eu preciso escutar. Estas podem ser as últimas palavras que eu ouvirei e espero que sejam boas.

Edward a puxou contra si e tascou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Quando a afastou, tinha os olhos brilhando.

— Porque você é minha! E eu não permitirei que homem nenhum a roube de mim. Porque eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. Agora, ande, antes que eu seja obrigado a carregá-la a força.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Isabella levantou as saias e o obedeceu. Caminhou atrás dele, esperando ouvir sons dos guerreiros se aproximando a cada instante. A areia estava muito fofa, o que cansava demais suas pernas. Quando percebeu que Ed viajaria o caminho todo até Dura a pé, jogou-se no chão.

— Venha, falta pouco — Ele a puxou novamente para cima. Mais alguns passos os levaram até algumas dunas, onde o rastreador estava escondido.

— Capitão! — Um homem saiu de trás das dunas, sorrindo. Foi tudo como o senhor disse. Eu despistei os cães com aquela pele de lobo.

— Você se saiu muito bem, garoto. Parabéns — murmurou Ed, puxando Isabella para perto de si. Encostaram numa pedra por alguns instantes.

Em seguida, ele se afastou.

— Monte! Esta é a maneira mais rápida de chegarmos a Dura. Este camelo é o mais rápido da cidade.

Desgostosa, ela subiu no animal. Ed acomodou-se atrás dela. Com o rastreador ao lado, eles seguiram ao longo do deserto.

Durante algumas horas, Isabella imaginou que conseguiriam chegar a salvo.

Os camelos eram bastante rápidos. Desconfortáveis, fedidos, porém velozes. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a escuridão que os acompanhava transformou-se num céu violeta depois vermelho.

— Céu vermelho de manhã, marinheiros tomem cuidado — disse ela. Ótimo. Como se não bastasse a areia e a árdua viagem a camelo eles ainda atravessariam uma daquelas tempestades do deserto.

Com os olhos apertados e a garganta seca, ela examinava o horizonte, em busca de encontrar algum sinal de vida. Apesar do sol não estar mais visível, o dia ainda tinha uma certa claridade para permitir a vista da extensão de terras à frente deles. Dolorida da cabeça aos pés, Isabella massageou as nádegas e tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável, sentindo as mãos envolventes de Ed. Lembrou-se de outra noite, outra viagem, quando ele a levara pela primeira vez para Dura. Tudo parecia tão distante agora.

— Capitão! — A voz urgente do rastreador a despertou da sensação de fadiga.

Edward olhou para trás e blasfemou. Inclinando-se com cuidado na sela, Isabella também virou-se. O que avistou quase a fez cair da sela.

O fraco sol que iluminava o céu foi suficiente para que ela pudesse ver a nuvem de areia que crescia do chão do deserto, bem ao longe. Isabella respirou fundo e falou todos os palavrões conhecidos. Sabia que a tempestade não era natural e sim desencadeada por homens, muitos homens a cavalo e rápidos.

— Quanto falta para chegarmos em Dura? — indagou Ed para o rastreador.

— Duas horas ou até mais.

Os dois sujeitos trocaram olhares assustados e depois viraram-se para a frente. Os braços de Ed se apertaram mais ainda para proteger Isabella, à medida que acelerava o camelo.

A besta corria balançando muito as ancas. A boca espumava. Pobre animal, pensou ela. O fardo era muito pesado. O camelo tropeçou uma vez. Ed segurou-a com uma das mãos e com a outra prendeu a rédea.

Quando o animal tropeçou pela terceira vez, Isabella soube que não conseguiriam chegar.

Podia avistar a nódoa azulada à distância, o que deveriam ser as montanhas de Dura. Atrás deles, bem próximos, estava a nuvem crescente, os homens de al Aro.

Não chegariam. Não havia um caminho. Os guerreiros do deserto tinham camelos que ainda não estavam cansados. Os deles não aguentavam mais. Al Aro os ultrapassaria, dirigindo-se para a cidade. Os soldados e habitantes seriam pegos de surpresa. Não haveria chances para organizar as defesas. Ocorreria uma carnificina.

Isabella pensou em Theodorus. No sargento da guarda. Em Marcus, com seus projetos e esboços para o templo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao promontório que se aproximava. Eles chegariam dentro em pouco. Passariam ao lado de seu avião.

Isabella levantou o véu. O vento o levou embora. Ela inclinou-se para a frente, fitando a montanha. A areia encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim pôde enxergar o estacionamento provisório da aeronave. O camelo tropeçou de novo.

— Ed, pare! Deixe-me descer.

Ele não teve tempo para escutá-la muito menos para ignorá-la. Isabella pegou as rédeas e puxou-as com toda força. A besta ergueu a cabeça e parou. O rastreador lançou-lhes um olhar confuso ao ultrapassá-los, depois também deteve seu animal.

— Isabella, o que...

A surpresa de Edward deu-lhe a chance que precisava. Soltou-se dos braços dele e pulou da sela. Enrolou-se como um caracol ao cair no chão para amortecer a queda.

Pasmo, Edward controlou o camelo assustado.

— Você não conseguirá chegar em Dura comigo junto! O camelo não suportará o peso de duas pessoas até a cidade! — berrou ela, tirando os cabelos dos olhos. O vento estava muito forte. — Vá! — ordenou Isabella. — Corra.

Ele apeou. Segurando as rédeas com uma mão, tentou agarrar Isabella, mas o animal foi para trás.

— Isabella! Monte neste camelo! Imediatamente!

— Não, ele não chegará com nós dois.

— Suba!

— Não, Ed! — gritou ela, em desespero. — Vá sem mim.

Ele virou-se e pegou as rédeas com as duas mãos. O camelo assustou-se mais ainda. As blasfêmias de Ed golpeavam mais os ouvidos dela do que o próprio vento.

— Eu vou para o templo — anunciou ela, apontando para o promontório. — Vou até meu avião! Eu tenho armas lá dentro. E fogos!

Ela viu pela fúria nos olhos do amado que não era compreendida. Com medo que Edward soltasse o camelo para tentar pegá-la, Isabella afastou-se.

— Eu sou uma oficial, um soldado. Como você. Há um equipamento no meu avião que só eu sei usar. Eu posso ajudar. Eu ajudarei

— Isabella!

— Vá! Se você me ama, corra! Salve a cidade! Ela virou-se e saiu correndo.

* * *

 **Gente, ontem eu acabei me embolando e quando peguei no computador já passava da meia noite. Me desculpem! :(**

 **As coisas ainda estão tensas, mas amanhã no último capítulo tudo se resolve.. E gente, por favor não fiquem com raiva do Jaco-Bi, ele escolheu o melhor para ele, que é ficar com Leah.**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Ah, ainda hoje devo postar o prólogo da nova adaptação, Escrava Sexual, espero que vocês acompanhem.**

 **Até amanhã! :)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Amor do Passado não é o título original desta história adaptada, mas ao final deste capítulo estará postarei o nome da história e da autora para aqueles que se interessem em comprar o livro.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Isabella caminhou na direção da tenda que protegia a aeronave. Silhuetada contra a crescente nuvem de areia, a lona preta se movimentava violentamente, retesando as cordas que a ancoravam na superfície rochosa. Sob o esconderijo temporário, o jato estava posicionado no topo da inclinação. Blocos de mármore e alguns escudos feitos pelo engenheiro sênior o mantinham firme.

Freneticamente, Isabella fez um inventário dos objetos. Tinha alguns fogos de artifício, encontrados há semanas. Estava guardando-os para a cerimônia de inauguração do templo. O equipamento eletrônico. Seu braço direito, a Beretta de nove milímetros, que escondera num dos assentos com zíper quando voltou à aeronave pela primeira vez. Ainda não tivera tempo de mostrar a Ed e aos engenheiros como funcionava. Uma série de tiros não deteria as hordas que seguiam para Dura, mas com certeza criaria uma grande confusão.

Estava quase perto da inclinação quando escutou passos se aproximando. Com o coração disparado, ela virou-se e abaixou. A visão de um guerreiro bronzeado vindo em sua direção, com a espada nas mãos, fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem.

— Ed! O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? — O grito dela quase superou o rugido do vento.

Ele parou ao lado de Isabella, ofegante.

— Você acha que eu deixaria você encarar as hordas sozinha? Não, Isabella, minha iluminada, nós os enfrentaremos juntos.

Ela puxou os cabelos do rosto com a mão trêmula.

— Mas e a cidade? E o campo?

— Eu enviei o rastreador com ordens para Jasper. Ele terá as defesas a postos. Vamos, mostre-me o que planeja.

— Mas e o seu dever para com Roma? Você precisa...

Ele a pegou pelo braço, virando-a para si.

— Meu desejo é ajudá-la em qualquer esquema louco que você programa. Venha!

— Ed!

— Algum dia — berrou ele —, eu a ensinarei a obedecer as minhas ordens.

Isabella não tinha fôlego o suficiente para relembrá-lo de que talvez não existissem mais dentro de alguns dias. Mas a dor em seu coração diminuiu, transformando-se em alegria. Independente do que acontecesse, ela e Edward encontrariam o destino juntos.

Eles chegaram na tenda. O vento diminuíra e pelo menos eles podiam se comunicar sem berrar.

— Qual é seu plano?

— Eu lhes darei o susto de suas vidas — começou ela. — Tirarei os calços e deixarei o avião descer pelas colinas quando o inimigo se aproximar. Eu tenho uma arma de fogo.

— Você pretende assustá-los? — perguntou ele, incrédulo.

— Eu quero criar um caos, confusão. A ideia inicial era dar tempo para você alcançar a cidade a salvo.

Os olhos dele se apertaram.

— E se não der certo?

— Então eu terei de arriscar uma viagem.

— O que eu devo fazer?

Num misto de medo e adrenalina, Isabella sentiu-se satisfeita. Pela primeira vez, Edward aceitara o fato dela ser uma oficial, uma guerreira de seu próprio tempo. Neste instante, pelo breve tempo deixado para trás, eles eram iguais.

— Corte as cordas da tenda, depois o escudo de couro que segura os tirantes. Quando eu der o sinal, tire os blocos de mármore das rodas.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Ed virou-se e caminhou para o lado da tenda. Manejava a espada com habilidade, cortando as cordas. A lona balançou a vento. Ele foi até o outro lado, terminando o serviço. As asas ficaram livres.

Ao abrir a porta do avião, Isabella olhou para a nuvem se aproximando. Da última vez que entrara num avião e se deparara com este tipo de clima, parara num século diferente. Respirando fundo, percebeu que talvez nunca mais pilotasse uma aeronave.

O medo sumiu. Este era seu avião. Agora estava no comando.

A ideia de ligar os motores de verdade não lhe ocorrera até que avistou o macacão de voo e as botas pretas enquanto dirigia-se para a cabina. Chutou a roupa no meio do caminho, mas parou logo em seguida. Lembrou-se que era uma aviadora. Por que deixar o avião descer pelas colinas? Por que não pilotá-lo?

Jacob dissera que os motores turbo-ventiladores se encontravam em ordem. A bateria auxiliar tinha força o suficiente. O perigo estava no fato de Isabella não saber quanta energia se desprenderia quando acionasse a partida. Sem o indicador, poderia sobrecarregar as células e explodir tudo.

Demorou menos de um minuto para que Isabella trocasse a túnica pelo macacão e as botas. Acomodou-se no assento do piloto alguns segundos depois.

Seus dedos se curvaram na direção, reacostumando-se aos poucos com a sensação. Instintivamente, a mente dela fez uma checagem de voo. Quando caiu em si, meneou a cabeça. Não seria necessário. Olhou pelas janelas e avistou o homem forte e musculoso parado ao lado do avião. Respirando fundo, soltou os breques. Abrindo a janela, fez um sinal de positivo para Edward.

— Agora!

Os ombros dele se encolheram. Veias saltaram em seu pescoço. Cada músculo estava tenso. Aos poucos, ele se acalmou. Sem parar, correu para as rodas traseiras, a fim de tirar os blocos de mármore.

Com a retirada do último, a inércia tomou conta do avião por alguns segundos, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Erguendo a cabeça, Edward entrou no jato. Colocando uma mão de cada lado da porta da cabina, parou atrás de Isabella.

Ela sentiu o suor escorrer-lhe pelas têmporas. Era agora ou nunca. Se fosse fazê-lo, seria agora. Precisaria ligar os motores antes do avião se descontrolar, caso contrário entrariam num rodopio. Mordendo o lábio inferior tão forte a ponto de sentir gosto de sangue na boca, apertou o botão de partida.

O motor pegou na terceira tentativa. Apesar do forte vento, Isabella escutou o estrondo, depois um assobio quando as turbinas começaram a rodar. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e manteve o dedo no botão. O barulho ficou mais forte. Utilizou os ouvidos, a experiência e o terror que a consumia para descobrir quando o motor alcançou força total.

Aos poucos, o avião começou a se mover. Ela lançou um olhar maroto para Edward.

— Sente-se, querido, amarre-se e não faça perguntas. Você está prestes a começar a grande viagem de sua vida.

Eles estavam quase na metade da inclinação quando raios irradiaram os céus. Isabella arregalou os olhos, chocada com as redondezas tão pouco iluminadas.

O exército de al Aro enchia o horizonte a leste. Figuras vestidas de preto inclinavam-se nas selas para minimizar o impacto do vento enquanto galopavam na direção deles e da cidade.

— Pela espada de Marte! — Ele meneou a cabeça para a direita, examinando a areia rodopiante e as nuvens negras à procura de uma coluna ou uma cavalaria. Apesar de seu lado racional dizer que o rastreador ainda não poderia ter chegado à cidade, que suas tropas não estariam à espera das hordas inimigas, insistiu na busca.

Isabella acionou o manete de gasolina, aumentando a velocidade.

— Ed! Eu vou levantá-lo!

— O quê?

— Eu farei este objeto voar. Ele engoliu a seco. — Segure firme!

Ela deixou o avião ganhar velocidade, até que chegou na última linha de inclinação. Os motores rugiam. As mãos de Isabella seguravam a direção com firmeza.

Enviando um último olhar de desespero a Ed, tentando encorajá-lo, puxou o manete para trás.

Depois de alguns segundos, como que por um milagre, a aeronave ocupava os céus..

Nuvens negras os rodearam no mesmo instante.

— Ed, em baixo de seu assento há uma arma e uma caixa de fogos. Eu não sei por quanto tempo poderei nos manter no ar, provavelmente o suficiente para um ou dois sustos. Eu quero dar-lhes tudo o que temos.

Seguindo as instruções, Edward abriu a janela e apontou a arma. O suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto, mas ele não disse uma só palavra. Depois de alguns segundos, atirou.

Isabella admirou a maneira calma com que ele inspecionava a arma desconhecida. Emocionou-se com a bravura de um homem que confiava a própria vida a um veículo alado e a uma mulher vinda de outra época.

— Senhor centurião Edward Antonius Cullen! Se eu precisar enfrentar uma batalha de novo, o levarei como companheiro.

Entre o pequeno espaço que os separava, ela viu um brilho nos olhos de Ed.

— Eu também a levaria, Isabella. Ela sorriu, toda marota.

— Segure-se! Aqui vamos nós.

Eles só tinham uma passagem. Mas era o suficiente. Mais do que suficiente. Voando baixo e bem devagar por não ter nenhum indicador de velocidade, Isabella conseguiu livrar-se das nuvens escuras. Eles apareceram no clarão há uns trezentos metros acima do batalhão.

Pelo tempo que vivesse, o que com certeza não seria muito, pensou Isabella, carregaria vivas na mente as imagens destes poucos instantes.

Os camelos dançavam para os lados, assustados.

Faces boquiabertas viravam-se para a aparição no céu.

Um guerreiro empurrou o outro e assim se sucedeu até que quase todos estivessem no chão.

Fogos vermelhos e brancos explodiam pela janela do avião.

E Ed, um lutador do segundo século, recarregava a arma com toda a calma, como se estivesse acostumado a fazê-lo.

Isabella observava a confusão, sorrindo. O comando de frente de al Aro brigava entre si. Os camelos corriam para todos os lados. Homens pulavam dos animais, jogando-se na areia com as mãos nas cabeças.

— Whooeee!

Isabella meneava a cabeça, radiante. Neste mesmo instante, um rasante de vento jogou o avião para cima, deixando-o sem controle. Mais uma vez a aeronave fora sugada para dentro de um redemoinho escuro. Mais uma vez parecia um pássaro desgovernado.

Só que desta vez, quando a tempestade cessou e os jogou no chão, ela não conseguiu pousar a salvo. Uma asa chocou-se contra a areia, fazendo com que o avião rodopiasse. Ela não conseguiu lutar contra a escuridão assim que o vidro do pára-brisa estraçalhou-se em milhares de cacos.

— Isabella.

Como se de uma longa distância, ela o escutava chamá-la.

— Isabella, volte para mim. A voz sumiu.

— Abra os olhos, meu amor.

Isto chamou-lhe e atenção. Isabella passou a língua pelos lábios secos e cheios de areia e esperou que a pesada onda sobre sua cabeça lhe permitisse abrir os olhos. Parecia ter as pálpebras coladas.

Sentiu a cabeça apoiada em algo quente e confortável. A voz profunda e rica vibrava no peito encostado em suas faces.

— Eu nunca achei que fosse falar isto, mas eu lhe imploro, abra os olhos e fale comigo.

Isabella abriu um deles e espiou o rosto preocupado que a fitava.

— Eu imaginei que essas palavras a trariam de volta — murmurou ele.

Ela procurou sentar-se. Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e caiu de volta nos braços de Edward.

— Aonde estamos?

Os olhos dele estudaram o horizonte, depois sorriu para Isabella.

— Em algum lugar do deserto.

Foi quando ela percebeu o sangue. Cobria um dos lados do rosto dele. Descia do pescoço até os ombros, numa linha grossa. Também cobria parte de seu macacão de voo.

Ela apoiou-se em Ed para acomodar-se melhor.

— Oh, meu Deus!. Ed, você está machucado! — O pânico tomava conta da voz dela.

— Isabella, fique calma.

Ela passeava as mãos pelo peito de Ed, à procura do ferimento.

— Que tipo de machucados você tem?

— Nada de mais grave. Os cacos cortaram meu rosto e tentaram terminar o serviço começado pelo urso na arena.

Isabella apavorou-se ao examinar o rosto de Ed. Os cortes eram superficiais, percebeu após uns momentos. O sangue já secara na maioria deles, apesar de alguns necessitarem de pontos para uma melhor cicatrização. Ignorando a dor de cabeça, ela tirou o braço que a envolvia. Pousou o olhar no curativo na mão dele. Com um gemido, pegou-a, colocando-a contra o peito.

Edward esforçou-se para não lamentar-se. Soltando-se, usou os antebraços para abraçá-la.

Durante longos momentos, ambos ficaram assim. A respiração dela aquecia a pele de Edward. Os cabelos de ambos balançavam ao vento. O terror das últimas horas foi sumindo aos poucos.

— Precisamos nos levantar — murmurou ela, por fim. — Devemos, ir até o avião e pegar o equipamento de sobrevivência.

— Eu já apanhei o que sobrou dos restos — disse ele, com gentileza.

— Restos?

Ela o fitou, sem entender nada, por um longo instante, depois olhou para os lados. Ed a segurava enquanto Isabella fitava os destroços de seu avião.

A cabina permanecera, milagrosamente, intacta, o que com certeza lhes salvara as vidas. Grande parte da fuselagem se quebrara em pedaços, distribuídos pelas areias prateadas. A asa nem se fala. Se encontrava há uns cem metros das ruínas.

— Se o tivéssemos deixado no altar para futuras exclamações — comentou ela, lutando contra as lágrimas. Embaraçada pela fraqueza inesperada, levantou-se, ainda um pouco trêmula. Ed a acompanhou.

— Você tem alguma ideia de onde estamos? — indagou ela, depois de um tempo. — Algo lhe parece familiar?

Ele observou as redondezas.

— Não, nada. Nós devemos estar em algum lugar entre Palmyra e Circesium.

Isabella examinou o horizonte. Colocou a mão na testa para proteger os olhos da claridade, abaixando-a em seguida.

— Ed! — O nome dele saiu num tom meio vacilante. — Acho que nos encontramos entre o Cairo e Bagdá.

Ela apontou o dedo para o céu. Bem ao longe, uma tênue linha branca se aproximava deles.

— Se eu não estiver enganada, é um rastro de fumaça. — Ela parecia cada vez mais excitada. — Olhe Ed, é um jato!

— Isabella, fale em palavras que eu compreenda. Ela virou-se. Com os olhos arregalados e mais brilhantes do que nunca, ela pegou as mãos de Edward.

— Eu não sei como informá-lo disto, senhor centurião, mas acho que deixamos seu mundo para trás. Agora estamos no meu.

O sangue sumiu-lhe por completo do rosto. Nem um músculo se moveu.

Sabendo que não havia nada a fazer para minimizar o choque, ela mordeu o lábio e voltou a olhar para o céu. Se os cálculos estivessem corretos, teria aterrissado seu avião pela última vez no Iraque. Torceu para que, desta vez, o local fosse mais amistoso. Como a Arábia Saudita. Ou Israel. O Egito também seria bastante agradável.

Encobrindo os olhos com a mão, ela tentou identificar o avião que voava baixo. Quando leu as grandes letras pretas na cauda, sentiu um intenso alívio.

— Ele é de paz! — berrou Isabella, acenando sem parar com as mãos.

Uma sombra escura caiu sobre ambos. Ouviu-se um estrondo.

Isabella não conseguia conter a felicidade.

Ed, num instinto, abaixou-se. A mão procurou sua espada.

Acenando freneticamente, ela pulava feito louca.

— Não é o som mais maravilhoso que você já escutou, querido? Olhe, ele está balançando as asas, indicando que trará ajuda.

Ela dançava na areia, chutando-a. Os gritos de contentamento inundavam o ar. Abraçou Ed, que se manteve imóvel.

— Ed, nós estamos salvos. Salvos!

— E também viemos parar num mundo diferente. Um mundo desconhecido para mim.

O jato os sobrevoou de novo. Desta vez, até Isabella encolheu os ombros. Quando viu a expressão no rosto de Ed, encheu-se de compaixão. Colocou a mão no braço dele.

— Um pouco esquisito, não? Você está assustado?

— Sim. — Os olhos dele a encararam. — E você?

Ela assentiu, brincalhona.

— Mais do que você imagina. Edward sentiu um sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

— Não acredito, Isabella. Você lutou contra mim desde o primeiro instante e virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

— Eu só quero ver como você agirá aqui — disse ela, rindo.

Ele fitou o avião destroçado.

— Será uma experiência e tanto!

A euforia evidente de Isabella deixava-a mais linda ainda. Ele estava certo. Oh, Deus. Seria uma experiência. Muito mais do que isso. Talvez um pesadelo. Quando os cientistas e historiadores, para não mencionar a imprensa, o descobrissem, Ed se transformaria num espécime raro. O homem que amava, o forte guerreiro romano, viraria uma cobaia. Eles o manteriam sob observação constante, testariam seu cérebro, mediriam os impulsos elétricos, as reações. Edward perderia a privacidade, sem ao menos poder escolher. Nunca o deixariam em paz.

Não, nem pensar! Edward era só dela. Viajara através do tempo para encontrá-lo. Não abriria mão de seu grande amor.

— Ed, você confia em mim?

— Não, Isabella, não quando seus olhos brilham tanto assim. Fiquei desconcertado desde o minuto em que a vi.

O sorriso dele fez com que seu coração disparasse.

— Você não viu nada, garotão. Espere bem aqui. Ela foi até os destroços do avião. Procurando feito desesperada, deu um gritinho ao encontrar o que desejava. Dentro de momentos estava de volta ao lado do amado, com um macacão verde e um par de botas pretas.

— Coloque isto!

Ed fitou a roupa de voo como se tivesse um ninho víboras.

— Depressa! Nós não temos muito tempo. Em breve o auxílio chegará, Coloque-o!

— Por quê?

— Pois, a partir deste instante, você é o tenente Jacob Black, da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Isabella, você enlouqueceu? Eu não conheço esta força, muito menos seu mundo. Eu não posso ser outra pessoa.

— Você é um soldado, certo? Um guerreiro? Você tem espírito, coração e coragem. Você pode fazê-lo.

Ela pegou-o pelo pulso e virou a mão para cima.

— Você lutou contra um urso com estas mãos, salvando a minha vida. E, por coincidência, você destruiu quaisquer possibilidades de uma verificação de impressões digitais.

— Do que você está falando?

— Não ligue — falou ela, afastando-se. Sua altura é a mesma de Jacob e os olhos são parecidos. Os cabelos dele são um ou dois tons mais claros e o nariz não tem um desvio, mas quando o enfaixarmos, ninguém verá seu rosto.

— Isabella...

— Olhe, você será levado para um grande hospital da aeronáutica para cuidar dos ferimentos. Ninguém o reconhecerá, pelo menos por enquanto. Eles pedirão os registros de Jacob, mas alegaremos a perda. Acontece a toda hora numa clínica. — A mente de Isabella viajava nos inúmeros planos.

— E você não precisará falar. Finja que perdeu a memória e fala, como Jacob. Não responda nenhuma pergunta. Não até eu ter tempo para ensinar-lhe a minha língua.

— Isabella...

— Eu ficarei com você o tempo todo — assegurou ela. — Eu serei sua tutora, como Theodorus. Você é um membro de minha tripulação, portanto devo permanecer ao seu lado. Tudo dará certo — insistiu Isabella, ao ver descrença nos olhos dele.

— Ninguém acreditará que eu sou este Jaco-Bi por muito tempo.

— Não será por muito tempo. Só enquanto você se acostuma com o novo século. Precisamos de uma explicação racional, uma que não o leve direto para o zoológico. Ele parecia não compreender.

— Ed, é a única maneira. Como os filósofos dizem, é certo, pois é impossível.

A expressão dele suavizou e um brilho ocupou os olhos castanhos.

— É um provérbio, Isabella?

— Sim. Tudo dará certo.

Os risos alegres se misturaram. Ela aproximou-se de Edward.

— Venha cá, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ela tirou-lhe a túnica e todas as peças do traje romano. Precisaria enterrá-los muito bem junto com a espada.

Sentiu cada vez mais saudades ao tirar o tecido que servia de cueca. Ed não encontraria nada parecido neste século.

Com graça, ele vestiu o macacão. Ainda bem que Jacob era tão magro quanto Ed, pensou ela, fechando o zíper. Os músculos do amado, contudo, evidenciavam-se mais na roupa. Parou na metade, com medo que Edward perdesse sua identidade.

Afastou-se devagar, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Queria que Ed desse, sozinho, o primeiro passo neste mundo. Com cautela, Edward fechou o zíper até o pescoço. Isabella suspirou aliviada.

— Nós ainda temos muito o que fazer antes da chegada do resgate, tenente.

Isabella esperara muito por este momento.

— Lição número um. Eu sou a capitão. Você é tenente. Neste mundo, homens recebem ordens de mulheres que são suas superiores. Agora, se mexa.

Ed a encarava, boquiaberto.

Isabella abaixou-se para pegar as botas. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, uma forte mão a abraçou. Ed a apertou contra o peito.

— Eu acho que devemos encontrar um mundo nosso disse ele. — Entre o meu e o seu.

Os lábios deles se encontraram num beijo que prometia paixão e um amor eterno.

Sem fôlego, Isabella ergueu os olhos cintilantes.

— Eu creio que acabamos de encontrar este mundo, senhor centurião.

 **F I M**

* * *

 **Apesar do final um pouco sem graça, essa foi uma das minhas histórias favoritas! Como prometido o nome do livro é Tormenta de Emoções da autora Merline Lovelace, para quem se interessar em adquirir o livro. Quero agradecer aos quase 200 comentários, aos favoritos e as mais de 5 mil visualizações que a fic teve. Nada é mais gratificante do que ver que seu "trabalho" está dando resultado. Obrigada de coração.**

 **Para quem ainda não sabe, já estou com uma nova adaptação, Escrava Sexual, a história fala sobre mitologia grega e confesso que é muito boa, deem uma passadinha por lá.**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar um cometário e muito obrigada pela companhia!**

 **Ps: Estou escrevendo um epílogo para história de como eu gostaria que acabasse. Aguardem!**


	17. Epílogo

**Como prometido o epílogo.. Antes de lerem, quero que tenham uma mente aberta, não sou nenhuma escritora. hahaha**

 **Fiz esse epílogo como eu gostaria que o livro terminasse, eu espero que vocês curtam. Obrigada por acompanharem a adaptação até o final. Nos vemos mais tarde na fic Escrava Sexual.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, Bloon**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Enquanto isso no passado...**

— Centurião Jasper! Centurião Jasper! – o rastreador corria em direção ao centurião. – O centurião sênior Edward Antonius pediu para alertá-lo, Al Aro está tentando invadir a cidade!

— Onde está o centurião sênior?

— Ficou juntamente com a escrava Domina Isabella no futuro templo da carruagem.

Assim que recebeu o alerta do rastreador, o centurião Jasper, segundo na linha de comando, juntou seus homens e cavalgaram em direção ao exército de Al Aro.

O exército de Al Aro seguia em direção a Vigésima Corte Palmyrenorum, cidade governada por Edward Antonius, quando ouviram e avistaram uma enorme carruagem no céu, ficaram extasiados ao ver semelhante objeto nos ares, isso sem contar o barulho ensurdecedor que a carruagem emitia. Sem reação, era assim que o exército de Al Aro estava e foi dessa maneira que foram dizimados pelo exército romano, liderado pelo centurião Jasper, que após o sumiço do centurião sênior Edward Antonius Cullen e sua escrava Isabella, ficou responsável pela administração da Vigésima Corte Palmyrenorum. Enquanto que com a morte de Al Aro, a "raposa do deserto", Jaco-Bi se tornou o líder dos andarilhos do deserto e prometeu a realizar os mesmos propósitos de Al Aro, exterminar todos os romanos.

 **Um dia depois no mundo de Isabella Swan...**

Enquanto eram resgatados, Isabella informava aos soldados o que havia se passado, claro que omitindo grande parte da história. Disse que seu companheiro de viagem era o tenente Jacob Black e que o mesmo perdera a memória com uma batida na cabeça quando o jato caiu. Os dois foram levados para o QG da Força Aérea Americana na Arábia Saudita e imagine a surpresa, o susto e a curiosidade que o centurião Ed sentiu ao avistar carros e todo avanço tecnológico de um novo mundo.

— Ed larga esse interruptor! — uma das coisas no mundo de Isabella que mais chamou a atenção do centurião foi a eletricidade, mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele observava a lâmpada e ficava mais admirando ao apertar o pequeno dispositivo do interruptor e as luzes se apagavam.

— Isso é maravilhoso, você pode ter luz quando quiser e... Como colocam as chamas dentro desse pequeno objeto?

— Ai Ed, não quero nem imaginar o que será quando conhecer a televisão.

 **Algumas semanas depois...**

Assim que Edward, agora conhecido como Jacob Black foi liberado do centro médico da Força Aérea Americana, Isabella seguiu com ele para os Estados Unidos para realizar o registro civil de nascimento ***** e assim conseguir uma cidadania americana, após alguns dias o centurião voltou a se chamar Edward Cullen.

Durante as semanas que Edward passou no mundo de Isabella, sua maior dificuldade, além de aceitar ordens, foi aprender a língua inglesa e a cultura. Ele foi um aluno rebelde e que questionava tudo que sua professora explicava. Foi difícil para Edward aceitar que as mulheres muitas das vezes tinha cargo de liderança e sustentavam o lar. Complicado também foi explicar que havia um "comandante" em cada país e que não havia mais escravos. Para Edward aquele mundo era surreal. Bom, ele pensava isso antes de conhecer a família de Isabella. Sua mãe e seu pai eram tranquilos e agradáveis, mas os quatro irmãos mais velhos de Isabella, nem tanto. Eles implicaram e tiraram bastante sarro quando souberam do namoro. Agora imagine como será quando descobrirem que Isabella está grávida, sim leitor, parece que o bebe foi concebido naquela cela em meio ao sangue e a gordura de carneiro, quando o centurião e a escrava comemoravam a vitória na arena contra o urso.

Foi em uma noite de inverno que Isabella sentiu uma dor desconfortável no ventre, que não parava. A dor se intensificava a cada segundo e um gemido dolorido escapou de seus lábios.

— Edward me ajude!

— Isabella? O que houve?! — O coração de Edward batia forte sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Dói. — Isabella resmungava baixo sem força. —Edward, nosso filho vai nascer.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Edward jurou enquanto arrumava as coisas, depois de tudo pronto seguiram de táxi para o hospital.

— Eu estou com medo, Edward...

— Vai dar tudo certo.

E então, após duas horas de parto, ele nasceu. Sim um menino. O pequeno Anthony de acordo com o médico pesava 3,500kg, possuía os olhos castanhos da mãe e um pequeno fiapo de cabelo na cor bronze. Isabella olhava atentamente para onde seu filho estava. Ela estava aliviada por tudo ter dado certo. Já Edward tinha os olhos marejados quando se abaixou até a altura do rosto de Isabella e abriu um lindo sorriso.

— Você conseguiu. Quem espera sempre alcança *****. — ele sussurrou, fazendo Isabella abrir um pequeno sorriso cansado.

— Você e seus provérbios Ed.

 **F I M**

* * *

 _*O registro civil de nascimento é o ato de assento do nascimento de uma pessoa feito no livro próprio de registro civil de nascimento, ou seja, a certidão de nascimento. Pode ser feito em qualquer idade, como um registro tardio._

 _*Traduzindo o provérbio citado por Ed: Seja paciente, tenha fé que conseguirá realizar seu objetivo._


End file.
